A Darker Perspective
by AmethystAngelxx
Summary: N was entranced when he first met White, a young girl on a journey, but Black, her overprotective brother, is wary of N, and wants to keep him away. As White's true strengths are gradually revealed,can Black really protect her from her destiny?
1. 1 Beautiful

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first ever published story! Before you read, you should probably be aware of a few facts:

This story was originally written about six months ago in White/Touko's perspective, but because it was _terrible,_ I decided around 4 or 5 months ago to rewrite in N and Black's perspectives. (Cheren gets his own chapter too!) For the sakes of anyone reading, I will not be uploading the original (it really was that terrible!)

In the story, the player characters are referred to as Black and White, as opposed to Hilbert and Hilda or Touya and Touko, and are brother and sister. Just thought I'd clear that up…

I'm currently working on Chapter Thirteen, which means the story is a lot longer than this (52910 words at the mo.) I'll be updating a new chapter every Friday, granted my internet is working, I'm at home, etc.

I can honestly say the writing standard improves after a few chapters, so bear with me!

And lastly, I hope you enjoy this! I've worked really hard on this fic!

XX Amethyst

_Chapter 1- Beautiful_

The rays of the evening sun were beaming down lazily from the amber sky above me in the form of a stunning assortment of soft colours; lavish reds, lush oranges, vivid yellows, and also barely-visible stripes of light purples, all dancing on the pale blue canvas that was the autumn sky and blending softly in with the random wisps of clouds that floated about aimlessly. _So beautiful, so breath-taking, _I thought, sighing contently as I watched the clouds dance above my head. I'd never really seen the evening sky like this before, no glass between us, only space. But this sky was so different from the sky I'd seen from out the windows of the castle, I noticed. This sky was bright, beautiful, scenic. There were no murky, grey clouds in this sky: only beautiful, entrancing colours.

I had to focus. Father would be here soon, he couldn't see me goofing off. Blinking rapidly, I snapped back into my senses, averting my gaze away from the hypnotising sky above. Yes, I needed to prepare, I realised. This evening was important, for this evening we initiated phase one of our master plan. I smiled fiendishly, tugging the visor of my baseball cap over my eyes as I continued ambling down towards Accumula Town's square.

Children were kicking a ball about the narrow streets and laughing merrily as nearby shopkeepers began shutting up their stalls for the impending night. Above me, Pidove sang cheerily on the slated rooftops as exhausted people strolled through the narrow streets, dragging their feet and clutching their swanky briefcases as they made their way home from a tiring day of work.

The square was just up ahead now; I could see the crowd of people gathering. _Father must have already begun, _I figured, as I emerged from the passageway into the open green area. People everywhere were squabbling frantically, pushing past one another as they attempted to get a better view at the odd group of men standing on the grass blaring loudly on their golden trumpets. They must have looked so odd to them, I figured, with their shiny chain-mail uniforms, specially designed to resemble that of knights, their pointed metal caps and their cold, emotionless stares, but to me, they were merely my servants, normal sights I'd seen every day of my life.

There was silence throughout the crowd as an older man stepped forward from behind the knights, or grunts, as they were known. This man had lime green hair and was dressed in long, purple and gold robes patterned with elaborate designs. A metal visor covered his right eye, leaving his single crimson pupil beaming out at the crowd chillingly.I instantly remembered his stern instructions- "Find a spot in the crowd and listen. Do not, under any exceptions, interfere with me while I am speaking." Almost mechanically, I slipped quietly to the front of the mob as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I am Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma,"he began, a brazen glint flickering in his eye as he practised his renowned skill of manipulation through carefully choreographed speeches, a smirk slithering onto his face.

The crowd began muttering inaudibly among themselves. I groaned irritably under my breath. They should be listening intently- they had no idea how important this was.

"I have come here today to talk to you about pokémon liberation!" Father continued, strolling up and down along the green to eye the people in the crowd closely, who were now gasping aloud. He didn't react at all when his gaze crossed me, as if I was just another person in this crowd. But I wasn't just another person in the crowd, as he well knew. I was different. I was a king.

He carried on with his speech, the speech Team Plasma had spent hours devising, the one that thoroughly explained the concept of liberation of pokémon, the humiliation the creatures had endured under humans' control; forcing them to compete in cruel battles, ruining the perfect beings that they were. I could almost repeat the thing myself, I'd read it over so many times, but it was absolutely necessary it was perfect. We had to get the message of Pokémon liberation across; to inform the public, and also to attract more members… if we were going to free all Pokémon, we were going to need as much help as we could possibly get.

He finished the speech by declaring Team Plasma's goal- to free all Pokémon- then signalled for the grunts to lead him away. They crowded around him instantly before walking off through the street with him between them, protecting him from any harm that may occur from the outside.

I sighed as I watched them leave, and wondered if I would ever be like him. He was so intelligent, so fearless; a true king. That had been my first fear when I was coronated king- would I live up to his reputation? I shook my head after spending several moments contemplating, realising I couldn't waste time thinking about unimportant things- I had to focus on my mission.

People in the crowd were scuffling about anxiously, hurrying off home, most likely to spread the strange news to family members. Yes, this was good, everyone must know.

Deciding that our work in this town was complete for the time being, I slowly I fixed my cap atop my head and began to make my way off towards the gate to Route 2. Father had instructed me to meet with him in Striaton City in an hour, so I had better get going as soon as possible if I wanted to squeeze in some time for a proper walk along the way. I was looking forward to seeing the wild Pokémon on Route 2, to talk to them and to hear their stories, inform them about the new world that was coming. A childish part of me also longed to continue staring at the sky some more, that beautiful sky, a dazzling collection of mesmerizing colours.

Just as I was about to head off towards the gate, I felt a sudden smack against my left leg. Glancing down, I was baffled to notice a tiny Oshawott sitting back on its behind, its fluffy head spinning following its sharp collision with my leg. The small blue and white otter blinked twice rapidly, then, shaking the dazed feeling away, beamed up at me contently.

'Hi! Hi! Hi!' it greeted me giddily, a smile stretching across its adorable, puffy face. 'Are you a nice trainer, too?'

I was baffled. Another nice trainer? But… Father said there were no nice trainers left in the world… only cruel ones that hurt their pokémon, ones that forced them to compete in horrendous battles, ones that abused their Pokémon and caused them hurt. Why would this Oshawott believe otherwise?

I was about to open my mouth to answer, when suddenly a swift, strange figure appeared before me, instantly diving down to embrace the Oshawott tightly. The teenaged girl had a genuine look of concern on her face, and began checking him all over and stroking him lovingly as he giggled and snuggled into her chest, totally unaffected by his previous impact with my leg.

But why? I thought that all trainers were horrible and cruel to their Pokémon? If that was so, then why was this girl treating him so kindly, with such love? He was smiling joyfully, bouncing up and down now. It didn't make sense- in an ideal world, pokemon and humans weren't supposed to intersect with one another, that's what I'd always been told, but... why did seeing these two together cause me to feel somewhat… soothed? Could they really care for one another?

"Is he ok?" I asked, glancing down at the pair.

The girl looked up, two stunning jewels of blue staring into me. "He's fine…" she uttered frankly, scampering to her feet and caressing Oshawott lovingly in her arms. The girl had long, silky chocolate-brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with a pink and white baseball cap sitting atop her head. She was dressed in a plain tank top and sleeveless black jacket along with a pair of scraggy denim shorts, and hanging from her arm was a pink shoulder bag. She gazed into me confusedly with the most amazing sky-blue eyes I'd ever seen, like pools of shimmering water, clear, pure, beautiful.

'I love you!' the Oshawott squeaked, rubbing into her. I gawked at him in disbelief, hoping my mouth wasn't hanging open. Father had always said humans and Pokémon didn't love each other- that they were separate beings, and they weren't meant to cross. If that was so, then why was this pair so caring with one another, so gentle, as if they belonged together?

"Oh…" I muttered suddenly. "You're Oshawott…"

The beautiful girl stopped and glanced quickly from her pokemon to me, a puzzled expression forming on her face. "Excuse me?" Her voice was soft, like a melody.

"He's saying… I… I don't understand…"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief as she attempted to wrap her brain around my words. "Are you okay? I think you should head home, you must have sun-stroke or something…"

"Please, allow me to speak with him. I just want to hear what he has to say." I pleaded. I had no idea what was coming over me, but I needed to hear more from this Pokémon…

The girl blinked, a little dazed, and stared at me like I was mad. Eventually, after pausing for several moments, she slowly placed Oshawott down on the stone floor. "Whatever floats your boat…" she mumbled half-heartedly as the creature took a few wobbly steps toward me and I stooped to place my hand out.

"Hi there little guy," I greeted him as he sniffed at my hand curiously, pausing for a moment to register my scent before concluding that I wasn't a threat.

'Hello! Hello! I like you!' he began, hopping up and down excitedly. 'You're nice, just like my trainer! She's the absolute BEST! I love, love, love her!'

I was dumbfounded. How could he possibly love her? She was just a trainer, just another one of those uncaring, selfish people who forced Pokémon to partake in cruel battles, removing them from their natural habitats into a world where their only purpose was to fight…

No, not this girl, I soon realised. This girl was different, I could sense it. This girl had something about her, a unique ability that made her special, something that caused Pokémon to trust her, to love her almost instantly. Yes, this girl was exceptional to most trainers, a diamond in the rough.

"I-I see…" I murmured. She was staring at me now, those sparkling cerulean eyes filled with such confusion. Oshawott continued babbling away, prattling about how they were the best of friends, how they were going on a big adventure and they were going to have so much fun.

After a few moments of listening to Oshawott, my ears picked up a rough voice abruptly bellowing from further down the street. Glancing up, I noticed a scruffy, brown-haired boy in a red baseball cap sprinting towards the other teen, a very irritated expression plastered over his features.

"White!" the boy in the red cap called out to the beautiful girl before me. She twisted at the sound of her name. _White…_ It suited her perfectly; pure and serene, just like her. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

The teenager stopped a few feet behind her and stared at me, a perplexed expression on his face. Several awkward seconds later, he darted forward, edging between us to leer at me, his muddy brown eyes full of rage. His dark brown hair stuck out in tufts from beneath his hat, and he wore a blue zip-up cardigan as well as a pair of scruffy grey pants. He was undoubtedly a trainer, I figured by looking at him- one of the bad ones, for sure.

"White!" he repeated callously, not shifting his gaze away from me. "What the hell is this guy doing?"

I patted Oshawott on the head lovingly before rising to my feet, doing my best to ignore the idiot in front of me. "Your Oshawott really loves you. He told me," I said to White, who was picking him up from the ground and stroking his warm fur lovingly.

"Um…okay…" she half-laughed, eyeing me funny as her beloved pokemon nestled into her chest. "…You should really get some rest, man…"

"Then you can't hear it either, that's a shame…"

"Who the hell are you!" the boy shouted furiously, annoyed that he was being ignored. "You can't just go around and 'talk' with random peoples' Pokémon, ya freak!"

I didn't like this boy. He was unmistakably one of those cold-hearted, monster trainers who hideously mistreated their Pokémon, just like the ones Father had told me about…

"Calm down, Black, it's nothing…" White insisted, rolling her eyes and puffing out a tired breath. _Black. What a cold, emotionless name…_

"Nothing?" he mocked, wrinkling his nose at me. "White, this creep comes up to you, starts 'talking' with creatures that can't talk, and you think that's normal? Arceus, you're so dense!"

The nerve to call White dense, to call me a creep? This ignorant trainer was really in my bad books now, but before I could open my mouth to retaliate to his rude comments, the sound of panicked footsteps could be heard nearing us from the same direction these two trainers had come from.

"Would you guys stop running away from us?" a lean boy with blackish-blue hair and glasses groaned, stopping to rest his hands on his knees and pant. He was closely followed by a shorter girl with puffy blonde hair dressed in bright colours, whose face was covered in a rosy pink hue having sprinted here. Oh joy: more trainers.

The blonde girl glanced from Black to White and finally to me, cocking her head to the side when she realised she didn't recognise me. "Um…who's this guy?" she questioned, eyeing me up and down curiously. "Do we know him or somethin'? 'Cause I think I'd remember meeting a 6ft tall guy with bright-green hair…"

"My name is N." I began, trying to think of how I should introduce myself to this crowd. No- I shouldn't mention the fact that I was the king of Team Plasma, that could wait till later… "I'm a Pokémon trainer too, but I can't help but wonder… are Pokémon really happy like this? Trapped in pokeballs, just there to be used by humans?" Yes, that cover story would do, nothing too serious. I wasn't supposed to draw too much attention to myself.

The bespectacled boy rolled his eyes. "You're not seriously saying you agree with those lunatics from earlier?"

I didn't like him either. How could he say such things? Team Plasma was going to save all pokémon from the cruelty of humans, and here he was bad-mouthing us as if we were criminals. No, these trainers were bad news- White should definitely not be around them.

"I want to change the world for pokémon, because they're my friends," I explained. I caught the mixed expressions on each of their faces; the boy with the red cap had gritted teeth, the girl with blonde hair was chewing her lip and the boy with the glasses was scratching his head. No- they didn't understand the importance of liberating Pokémon, but White… yes, she was different, special. Although I'd known her less than five minutes, I could tell she would make a brilliant member of Team Plasma, if only she could see that these people were pulling her down, wasting her obvious talents. She was simply staring at me now, a puzzled look on her face.

"You agree, don't you White?" I asked her.

She stopped to gaze down at Oshawott, caringly stroking his soft fur. "Um… I-I don't really know…" she stuttered. "I guess it's bad that some people hurt their Pokémon, and stuff, but…"

"Don't listen to him, White, he's trying to twist your thoughts!" the brown-haired boy spat, glaring at me with dagger-eyes. This moron was really starting to annoy me now, but I couldn't waste time with worthless brutes like him- I had more important matters to deal with.

"Black, I was talking!" White snapped back at the other boy, only to be met by sheer ignorance from him, something that caused even more rage to seethe inside me.

"I really must be going now," I declared grumpily, pulling the visor of my cap over my eyes and heading off towards the gate to Route 2. I stopped a few steps away from the group and turned to stare at White. "I'm sure we'll meet again, White…"

With that I was gone, strolling off towards the gate in the distance. When I was sure I was out of their sight, I turned to glance back at them again. They were having some sort of conversation- Blondie was laughing at a ticked-off-looking White, while Grumpy looked on, a shocked expression on his face. Why were they laughing at her? I clenched my fists out of fury. Those monsters- they didn't deserve to even be in her presence!

What really annoyed me, however, was how close she seemed to be with Grumpy. He had stood between us before, as if to protect her. He wasn't her… _mate_, was he? The thought made my blood boil, and a strange, unknown feeling rise in my gut. Was this… _jealously?_

Shaking my head to disperse the thought, I began ambling off into Route 2, my head filled with curious thoughts. White deserved so much better than that group of so-called 'friends'. I knew that with the right persuasions, I just might manage get her to join us, and then she could be with people who would truly understand her, who would teach her how to use her talent to its full potential. Soon, she'd see that she was making a huge mistake by travelling with those people. I sighed. _I just had to make her realise it…_


	2. 2 Lost Girl

Disclaimer: In case it's not already obvious, I don't own Pokémon. Anyways, Enjoy!

_Chapter 2- Lost Girl_

-Black's POV-

"White!" I cried out desperately for the millionth time, a sickening clench knotting in my gut. Still, I heard no reply, only the booming of my shrill voice echoing against the never-ending trees. I smacked by reddening face with my palm, a lump rising in my throat. _What had I done?_

I'd turned my back for half a minute, and she'd disappeared off into the forest. "Don't worry, Black, I'll just be two seconds, I think I saw some Pecha Berries over there," she'd chirped, before dashing off behind the giant oak trees. I'd tried to tell her this was no time for picking berries, but had she listened? Of course not- perfect little princess White didn't listen to anybody…

I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead. The sight of the tall, coniferous trees encircling me all around was making me physically sick- a grim memory from my childhood I longed to forget- but the fact that this particular event involved me failing White once again made me want to lose my lunch altogether. If I'd lost her in these woods, I honestly didn't think I'd be able to take it, but the fact that knowing that somewhere in this forest, Team Plasma thieves could quite possibly be lurking made the whole thing that much more unbearable. I could only imagine what they would be capable of doing if they found her before I did… My breathing becoming heavier as panic set in, I took several wary steps through the forest-path, deciding it was my responsibility to find her.

_Team Plasma. _Their name reverberated through my mind like a bell, bashing against the sides of my head callously. From that very first second Cheren, Bianca, White and I had laid eyes on them, back in Accumula Town, I'd known we'd be seeing a lot more of these thugs, who lectured on about 'Pokémon Liberation', claiming that Pokémon didn't want to be used in battles anymore. They'd seemed suspicious to me at the time, and my assumptions had been confirmed when, two weeks later at the Nacrene City Museum, we'd caught them stealing a valuable exhibit, though they'd bolted before we could do anything to stop them. The four of us had offered to help retrieve the artefact, of course, with Bianca and Cheren scouring the city and White and I searching through Pinwheel forest, a murky, maze-like woodland en route to Castelia City. How freaking ironic; I come here to find those brutes and end up losing White.

Pinwheel Forest was a complete maze, trying to find that airhead would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. I swallowed the hard lump that rose in my throat at the thought of one of those fashion-car-crash clowns getting to her before I did. Who knew what those weirdoes were capable of? Something told me I had reason to be worried. Which, I most definitely was.

I moaned as I trudged through the mud, twigs and stones piling up in my shoes. I called her name out a final time, but heard nothing in reply. I felt my cheeks quickly boiling up. Oh sweet Arceus, if I'd lost her… what if she'd gotten hurt again, or something worse? I swallowed hard once more and trekked on, keeping an eye out for any of those damned Plasma grunts.

I'd imagine she was freaking out right now. She could be a bit of a baby sometimes- although she put on a bit of a badass attitude at times, like she didn't care, I knew all too well she didn't like being on her own. It was the same when we were younger, she'd always followed me around everywhere because she said she got 'lonely'. It did my head in most of the time, but after that accident in the woods, everything seemed to change. "As her big brother, it's your duty to protect her…" Mom had always told me. I felt my head pang at the memory. I'd certainly had my work cut out for me with White, because she was _always _in need of protection, whether it was from something as simple as tripping over a step, or something as serious as a creep trying to talk to her…

I clenched my fists at the niggling thought of that weird guy from Accumula, N. What the hell did he think he was doing? I bit down anxiously on my lip. There was something off about him, something just not right. The way he'd demanded White let him speak with her Pokémon, it made my blood boil... Naturally, of course, White had said she didn't mind, but that's just White for you. She was probably in love with the guy for cripes sake! Well, I'd be damned if I let that weirdo get close to her, that was for sure. There was something odd about him, and whatever it was, I knew we couldn't trust him…

"HALT!" a stern voice bellowed suddenly from behind me, yanking me straight out of my thoughts. Skidding to a halt, I turned on my heels, only to see the ugly face of a Team Plasma grunt standing behind me, a pokeball gripped in his hand and his tasteless, chain-mail knight uniform shaking with every slight movement. "Hand over your Pokémon, you insolent child!"

"Hey, you!" I yelled back arrogantly, overlooking his pointless demand as a scowl snuck onto my face. "You've got the artefact from the museum, the one the gym leader sent us to get back, haven't you?"

The grunt's face turned a ghastly pale as he quickly retreated, realising he'd picked a fight with the wrong guy. "Of course not… I… We…"

"Hand it over!" I ordered, edging threateningly towards him, hostile eyes beaming irately into sunken ones.

"Ooh boy…" he whimpered, tugging nervously on the neck of his tight uniform. "…o-on closer inspection, y-you look kinda tough…" He glanced all around him, searching frantically for a place to flee to, before finally dashing off past me, his heavy outfit clinking as he moved.

"Come back here!" I shouted, vigorously giving chase as his figure disappeared into the fading distance.

Although the forest was pretty foggy, and the floor was rocky and very un-level, I managed to easily keep my balance as I ran, even succeeding to grab my Timburr's pokeball from my bag as I did so. That was another difference between White and I- I had the basic composure and stamina it took to run 10 feet without tripping over or fainting from exhaustion, whereas she couldn't (and wouldn't) to save her life.

I caught up with the grunt easily, who eventually came to a stop in a clearing, his face a violent red as he panted hysterically, hands resting on his knees. _Team Plasma really ought to send their employees on some sort of training course,_ I thought, leering at the pathetic excuse for a minion.

"Hand over the tablet!" I bellowed furiously, trudging through the soggy floor of the clearing until only we were separated only by a few feet. The grunt was biting his lip, desperately searching for another escape route as sweat rolled in oily rivers off his flustered face. Wheezing out rasping breaths, he staggered backwards against a tree.

"I don't have it!" he insisted, his face burning as I swaggered forwards with a conceited look on my face, tossing Timburr's pokeball playfully up and down in my hand. I had him right where I wanted him, and he knew it.

"If you don't hand it over, I'll _make _you hand it over…" I threatened viciously, teeth ground together in a painful clench.

"That won't be necessary, you stupid kid!" a woman's voice suddenly barked, as a group of about half a dozen or so Plasma grunts abruptly emerged from between the thick trees across from us, pokeballs clutched in each of their hands. My eyes narrowing, I quickly dipped my hand into my bag, cursing aloud when I realised the only other Pokémon I had with me was my newly-caught, half-fainted Venipede. I was outnumbered, big-time. _Crap._

-N's POV-

The dense fog was quickly becoming thicker as I trekked through the desolate forest, hands planted deep within my pockets. An eerie aura seemed to hang over the surrounding, silent woodland as I passed, with not so much as a Sewaddle to be seen peeping its head up from beneath the thick undergrowth at my feet. Shivers running down my body, I exhaled an icy breath, watching as visible, silver puffs drifted upwards, forming intricate patterns before eventually dispersing into the chilly, autumn air.

For the last few weeks, I'd occupied my spare time by drifting from town to town, eagerly awaiting calls from Father that plans had been decided and it was time to commence research on how best to gain power over the minds of Unovians, thus convincing them to liberate their Pokémon. So far, I'd heard next to nothing from him as I explored strange cities, confusedly studying the cultures and habits of civilians living there, until eventually, I received a message.

Father had told me to meet with Sage Gorm in the depths of Pinwheel Forest, to confirm that he and his grunts had successfully obtained the correct artefact that was needed for our plan. I moaned disgruntledly, slouching further as I walked. I didn't like Sage Gorm, or any of the other sages for that matter. They'd been downright nasty to be when I was a child, yet now they expected me, even though I was their superior, to treat them with the utmost respect, as if they were they were the ones still charge of me. Shaking away the childish thought, I in-drew a quick breath. _That was before_, I told myself sternly. _I was just a prince back then, but now I'm a king. I'm their leader now._

My train of thought was abruptly interrupted as, through the vision-blurring fog, I began to notice the faint silhouette of two oddly-shaped figures slowly edging closer. Curiosity taking over me, I cocked my head, squinting in an attempt to see through the dense greyness shrouding the forest. Deciding moments later that it was pointless trying to see, I silently began to glide ahead, being cautious not to draw attention to myself as the figures neared.

Their shapes became clearer as I moved through the trees. A Blitzle, I realised as I observed them, trotting along beside its trainer, a teenaged girl. The girl was shivering, and stumbling awkwardly over her feet as she staggered across the rocky ground. It wasn't until we were mere metres apart, however that my eyes widened, realising exactly who she was.

White had a look of utter terror on her pale face as she pushed onwards, her sparkling blue eyes filled with uncertainty. She was rubbing her bare, goose-pimpled arms, which I was sure must have felt like ice, as it was freezing in Pinwheel Forest, and all she was wearing was a tank top and a short-sleeve cardigan. _Something must be wrong_, I figured, as I watched her through the trees. _She wasn't supposed to be here, only Team Plasma members were supposed to be here…_

Suddenly, her foot became trapped underneath a large root, pushing her body forwards towards the jagged, rocky floor. A strange feeling pumped through my body and my heart began to race as I watched from behind a cover of trees, realising I'd never been in a situation like this before. Before I could stop, it seemed my body had already decided on what to do, and involuntarily began darting forwards, suddenly yanking her forearms and holding them high as her body stumbled to a stop in front of me, her feet swinging just above the ground as she dangled within my grasp, cerulean eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she caught sight of me.

_What had I just done? Sage Gorm would go crazy if he saw me with some girl! _I bit down hard on my lip as the consequences of my actions sunk in. _She shouldn't know I was here, she shouldn't be here herself! I had to get her out of here before any members of Team Plasma noticed her…_

"Hello, White," I whispered blankly, unable to think of anything else to say, as she blinked, adjusting her gaze. "Are you ok?"

"_Y-you!" _she yelled, her mouth flinging open as she registered my face. "Y-You're that guy from Accumula! Are you freaking stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you…" I sighed, amused at her reaction to my heroic rescue. "I just saved you from a possibly fatal accident…" I chuckled, a cheeky glint in my eyes.

Her face slowly turning a dark crimson shade, she glanced quickly from me to her suspended feet, before finally up at where I was had her arms gripped between my fingers. "Well, thanks, and everything, but could you kindly… um… let the hell go of me!"

"Okay," I laughed, suddenly releasing my grasp on her arms. Shrieking wildly, she instantly catapulted to the floor, landing on her behind with a forceful thud.

"OW!" she yelled up at me furiously, her aquamarine eyes narrowing. "So much for heroically rescuing me!"

"Oops…" I mumbled, laughing under my breath. "My fingers slipped…" She grunted angrily, pouting as she scampered to her feet. "Maniac…" I overheard her whisper.

I grunted, folding my arms across my chest. "Now, why would someone like you be wandering alone through here?" I lectured, hiding my smirk with the visor of my cap as she brushed muck from the forest floor off of herself. "There could me any kinds of dangers lurking in these woods, you know…"

"You mean like stalker perverts? Oh Arecus, now what would I do if I met one of them?" The mocking tone in her voice puzzled me, as she whisked several strands of wavy, chocolate-brown hair behind her ear. "And as a matter of fact, I'm not alone, actually… I'm with _Black._" She glanced behind her, squinting as she scanned the nearby trees, as if looking for someone. "Well… I _was _with Black…"

"Black?" I grumbled, arching an eyebrow. I hated the thought of her wandering in the woods with that awful 'friend' of hers- he, along without those other two morons, was a threat to my plan for Pokémon liberation.

"Yeah… so you should really leave, like, pronto, before he comes back and beats your ass for stalking me…"

I frowned irritably, my brow furrowing as I avoided her gaze. There it was again, that pang of jealousy in my stomach whenever I thought of the two of them together... White, noticing my discomfort, chewed her lip guiltily.

"Well… um, sorry for how he treated you back in Accumula…" she uttered, rubbing her bare arms sheepishly. "…my stupid brother can be a little rude sometimes… I hope we can… you know, be friends or something…" Her face taking on a strange expression, se huffed. "What the hell am I saying? I don't even know you! Goodbye!" She was about to turn and exit abruptly, before I caught her by the arm, immobilizing her.

"Brother?" I asked her, a wave of relief washing over me as what she'd just told me sunk in. He was only her brother. Nothing more.

_Wait- this was bad_, I soon realised_. He was her brother, so he would want to protect her. He wouldn't want to let her join me; he would put up a fight. And Team Plasma didn't need any unnecessary fights… _

"Um…yeah…" White mumbled, squirming out of my grasp awkwardly and flashing an incredibly uncomfortable look. Rubbing her freezing hands together to gather warmth, she took several wary steps back.

'_Pardon me, Sir… who are you and why must you incessantly be touching my trainer?_' a melodic voice suddenly questioned me from below. I glanced downwards, to notice White's Blitzle sniffing curiously at my leg. The tiny black and white zebra looked up at me with a sparkle in her onyx eyes, and I smiled warmly back at her.

"Hey there, girl! I'm N," I greeted her, bending down to stroke her soft fur. She neighed, realising I was friendly and nuzzling against my cheek lovingly.

'_You're okay, I suppose…'_ she neighed. '_Not as good as my White, mind you. Nobody's better than her…'_ It was hardly a surprise to me. I knew that White had a gift with Pokémon, that she was able to bond with them almost instantly.

"This one loves you too," I informed her, as she stood, watching on confusedly. Her big, sapphire eyes widened in amazement at my words.

"Oh? So you can actually _hear_ what she's saying…?"

"Clear as day. Communicating with Pokémon has always been my talent…"

Blitzle neighed softly. '_I suppose I wouldn't mind too much if you started sticking around.' _She kicked her hoof against the rocky floor, an evil glint smouldering within her eyes. '_But mark my words, N; I may be small, but if you dare hurt my precious trainer, I will have no mercy for you... because I will always stick by my best friend."_

I sighed, tousling the tiny Pokémon's mane and pretending I hadn't just heard that. These two had no idea what was to come, the impending separation of people and Pokémon Team Plasma would son enforce. But they didn't have to worry- if White joined Team Plasma, which I was sure I could convince her to, eventually, they wouldn't have to be separated, for she and her Pokémon could live in my castle in peace once the liberation took place. There wouldn't be need for Team Plasma to be separated from Pokémon, because Team Plasma knew this magnificent creature's true beauty and how to care for them properly, unlike those awful trainers, Black among them.

"What's she saying now?"

"She says she wants to stay with you forever," I mumbled half-heartedly, not exactly lying.

It was then I snapped back into the reality of my current situation and remembered my objective- to meet with Sage Gorm. I had to find him soon, before anyone realised I had been with White- I could only imagine the fierce scolding I'd get from Father if someone were to see me ignoring my duties…

"I really should be going now…" I declared, rising to my feet and taking a few unsteady steps off in the direction of the forest path. I didn't want to leave White, but duties were duties, and I was sure she could look after herself. After all, she had her Pokémon with her to protect her…

"Wait!" she called shrilly after me. I paused, spinning round to face her. Her face was an insipid pale colour, her beautiful eyes sunken and her pink lips dry and chapped. Her bare arms were dotted with visible goose bumps as she stood, shaking, in the middle of the chilly woodland.

"Is something wrong, White?" I questioned.

She bit down her lip anxiously, linking her fingers nervously behind her back. "Ah… I… um…" she stuttered, swallowing the lump in her throat and in-drawing a heavy breath. "I… lost Black…"

I blinked rapidly. "You… lost him?"

"Kind of… he was right there one minute, and then… he disappeared." She rubbed the back of her neck casually, Blitzle offering its reassurance by snuggling comfortingly against her leg. "I don't want to ask you this, but… do you know the way out of this place? You're the only other human around for miles, and if you could just help me find my way out of this maze I might be able to find him…"

I swallowed, my eyes widening at the thought. I was really supposed to get to Sage Gorm and the others as soon as possible, but how could I leave an innocent young girl there, stranded in the middle of a freezing forest, in the state she was in? She gazed at me with sad, cerulean eyes, upper lip quivering, forcing me to rebel against my better judgement.

"Well…" I started, stopping to glance quickly at the nearby trees, checking to make sure no members of Team Plasma were in sight. Exhaling deeply, I carefully took hold of her icy-cold hand. "Come with me."

She and Blitzle followed me as I led them further into the woods. If I remembered correctly, this trail would lead to the main road back to Nacrene City, where she could most likely manage to find her brother on her own after that. Brushing a thick, conifer branch out of our path, I sighed, wondering if this was really a good idea.

"W-where are we going?" she asked after several moments. Her hand was still in mine as we passed through the forest, twigs and leaves crunching beneath our shoes as we went.

"I'll lead you to the main path. I'm sure you'll be able to find your brother from there," I explained, focusing on the route ahead. She mumbled a soft "oh" in response.

Soon, I began to notice the grey outline of several shady figures through the trees the distance. The fog was still thick, so details were blurred, but they were definitely humans, and also- I noticed as we neared- small Pokémon. Muffled voices could be heard now as we approached. Maybe it was White's friends?

I skidded to a sharp halt when the figures came into full view. My servants, I realised, battling in a clearing along with a young boy; none other than Black. A sudden pulse of terror coursing through me as I imagined the repercussions that would occur if my servants saw me with White, I plunged into the nearest bush, dragging the startled teen along with me. I couldn't let her see me with my servants, at least not yet. It wasn't time for her to learn the truth about who I really was.

"Don't move!" I whispered to her in warning, as she gawked at me, a look of bewilderment on her face. Fidgeting out of my grip, she peered through a gap in the branches, struggling to get a better view of the events unfolding in the clearing. When she realised it was her brother, her body tensed.

"No!" she murmured sharply, knocking back branches of thick leaves from her face as she noticed her brother's Pokémon pitifully struggling against the attacks of the Plasma members. "I have to help him!"

"White, no!" I exclaimed, trying hopelessly to restrain her, but before I could reach out to grab her, she, along with Blitzle, had already plunged from the bush, tumbling madly and landing with a violent thump in the middle of the clearing. Every battler in the clearing stopped to stare at her as she frantically scrambled to her feet; Black sighing in relief, the grunts groaning arrogantly.

"White!" Black called, his face creasing in anger as she and Blitzle scampered to his side, ready to fight. "Where the hell have you been? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'll explain later!" she yelled back, as several grunts moved in closer, their Pokémon before them, angered and pumped for battle.

I remained silent as they commenced combat, quietly peering out through the leaves, invisible beneath a layer of foliage. I knew I could end this battle easily myself, sparing White and her Pokémon from harm, but that would blow my cover, and it wasn't time for White, or Black, for that matter, to know the truth about me just yet. Besides, it was about time I saw for myself exactly what kind of trainer she really was… Propping myself into a sturdier kneeling position by balancing on the toes of my trainers, I focused my gaze on the brunette ahead of me.

I was astonished at how valiantly Blitzle fought for her. I'd honestly never seen a Pokémon so loyal to its trainer before, who put so much energy into every blow, who delivered every hit with precision and agility. It was as if White could tell what Blitzle was thinking- never pushing her too hard, withdrawing her when she knew she was getting tired. She had a strong, though young, bond with this Blitzle, that fact was unmistakable. Without a doubt, White would be a stellar member of Team Plasma, unlike any other. The only problem now was getting her to realise it…

I glanced at Black. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, his fists clenched as he fought defiantly. Strain was getting to him now as he ordered his next move to the small Venipede before him. No- he didn't understand Pokémon as well as White did, that much was evident. Looking at him now, the resemblance between the two was clear- both had dark hair (although White's wasn't as unkempt and wild) and similar facial features. I felt a bit idiotic for jumping to conclusions before.

Although Black didn't quite understand Pokémon like his sister did, one thing was evident; he was incredibly headstrong. This was worrying for Team Plasma, as headstrong, arrogant trainers were what caused problems for our plans. I knew that his determined, ignorant spirit would also mean he wouldn't want White to join us either, which was even worse.

"My lord, is that _you_?"

I jumped at the sound of a man's frisky voice bellowing from behind me. Biting my lip anxiously, I slowly twisted to meet Gorm's gaze as he stared down at me from his position on his feet, an un-amused look on his wrinkled, old face. I didn't like these positions- too many memories from when I was young, and the Sages would scold me and punish me for speaking out of turn. Breathing in sharply, I swiftly rose to my feet and stared right back at him silently.

"Your highness, do you happen to have any specific reason for hiding in that bush?" Gorm queried, his sharp eyes beaming into me cruelly as he stroked his silver goatee.

I cleared my throat and folded my arms defensively. "I was examining something," I stated plainly.

He arched a bristly eyebrow suspiciously. "You were examining something? And might I ask what that something was, your majesty?"

"It doesn't concern you," I told him smugly, mimicking what Father always said to me. He crossed his arms and scowled beneath his thick facial hair. There was silence for several moments.

"Where is the item from Nacrene's museum?" I queried him, referring to the objective from earlier.

Gorm grunted irritatedly, thick lines etching onto his face as he did so, and stopped to glare out at the unfolding battle in the nearby clearing. "Those useless idiots took the wrong exhibit! The item they acquired has absolutely nothing to do with the legend at all! Worthless fools…"

I sighed, and stared back out at White. She was fighting alongside her Oshawott now, and winning, if her gleeful cheers were anything to go by. A tiny smile tugged at my lips, as I slowly turned and began ambling off in the direction I'd come, hands buried in my pockets.

"Sire?" Gorm called, a baffled tone in his voice. "Where are you going? What do we do now?"

"We move on. The information we're searching for isn't here. I'm continuing on my journey, to gather more information. When I've acquired sufficient knowledge, we'll return to the castle and plan. That is all."

Gorm's frantic calls blended into oblivion as I trudged on past the trees. Castelia City wasn't far now, and I was sure there would be some sort of library there, where I could further my research on the subject at hand.

As the spires of SkyArrow Bridge came into view, I sighed heavily, stopping to take in the beauty of the scenery. Constantly planning our next strategy was tiring, and every now and then I just needed to stop and stare at nature, free my mind of stressful thoughts. Because sometimes all that was needed to relieve stress was a breath of fresh air.


	3. 3 Your Highness

**Loooong chapter! Haha, enjoy!**

**Xx**

_Chapter 3- Your Highness_

_-_Black's POV-

Cheren rolled his eyes irritably behind his small, round glasses, which were reflecting the blinding rays of the shining afternoon sun into dazzlingly into my eyes. He had his hands planted deep within his pockets and was grumbling under his breath as we strolled through Nimbasa's fairground, the lights from the colourful rides around us flashing madly and energetic music blaring from the speakers above. People were laughing and screaming as the nearby roller coaster nearby ascended slowly up the slope, then quickly dipped down into a spiral, sending the people in the carts into a frenzy.

"Sorry, Cheren…" I mumbled remorsefully, gazing up longingly at the ride as the roller coaster twisted into a loop. He groaned, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Seriously Black, of all days to forget the freakin' money…"

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled, stamping my foot on the pavement. "I could have sworn I put it in my bag, but… wait, maybe not…" The truth was I'd completely forgotten to pack the prize money we'd collected from winning matches at the Battle Subway, leaving it back in the room at the Poke Centre, most likely buried under a stack of dirty clothes…

"Well…" Cheren began, plopping himself down onto a nearby bench. "It's because of _you_ we can't go on rides or anything, so…"

I moaned, and parked myself beside him. The roller coaster was calling out temptingly to me now; _ride me, ride me Black_! Sighing, I began to remove my jacket. Although it was only autumn, the heat was blistering, the stunning rays of the sun beaming down onto the crowded amusement park with not so much as a faint breeze blowing. _What I wouldn't give for a cold lemonade…_

I sighed heavily, wondering if the girls were having a better time than us. Even shopping with Bianca or sitting outside the Nimbasa Gym for a mind-numbing hour waiting for White to get her damned gym badge was starting to sound appealing now, which convinced me I was really in the dumps.

"We could train some more…" I suggested. "We have our Pokémon and stuff…"

"There's no point," Cheren mumbled dispiritedly. "They're tired from the subway battles, Black. You're not supposed to push them to hard."

"Fine," I groaned, rummaging through my bag. I had to have some sort of drink in there… Potions, no… Elixirs, no… Soda Pop, aha! Smirking contently, I pulled the metal ring of the top of the container and chugged back the sugary liquid within. It was warm, having been in my bag for the last week or so, and a little mouldy round the edge of the can, but it was a drink, no less. Licking my lips satisfactorily, I crushed the empty metal can beneath my shoe and hurled it towards the nearby trash can. I cheered when it landed in the bottom of the bin with a brash clang, as Cheren rolled his eyes yet again.

"What?" I snapped at him. "There's no point sitting around being miserable, you grump! Come on, you could at least try to be cheerful!"

"Oh, sweet Arceus, not again…"

"Hey!" I retaliated furiously, feeling a vein pop in my head. "I'm just trying to brighten the mood!"

"Not you, idiot. Look…" Cheren pointed towards the bumper ride in the distance, where a pair of confused-looking Team Plasma grunts was standing, dumbfoundedly scratching their heads.

"What are _they_ doing here?" I questioned, craning my neck to get a better view. After that last encounter, almost a month ago, I'd hoped we'd seen the last of those clowns. Obviously not, I concluded, watching them as they appeared to be searching for something, which was never a good sign, given their record.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good… Do we go after them?"

I nodded. If no-one else was gonna do anything about them, I guess it was up to us to be heroes once again. Besides, Bianca and White had gotten to fight some grunts in Castelia City, it was about time we got some action, too! Being careful not to make any sudden noises, we gingerly rose from the bench and quietly crept closer to where the grunts were stood.

We hid behind the edge of a nearby ride to observe them, so as they wouldn't realise we were watching. I clung to the side of the wall as Cheren tried hopelessly to get a view from behind me.

"Black… move your butt!" he moaned, squirming to see what was going on. It was then I noticed the two grunts shake their heads in defeat and head off deeper into the amusement park. _They had to be up to something, _I figured. _Why else would they be here?_

"Let's go!" I ushered Cheren, taking a few steps in the direction the two had escaped in. Cheren folded his arms, his irritating little eyes rolling yet again.

"And do what, exactly? You can't just go chasing after random people, you know, people will stare…"

"We have to investigate!" I yelled, feeling my temper with him wearing thin. "Come on, it's not like those thugs turned up in full Plasma uniform to ride the freakin' Bumper Cars!"

Cheren bit his lip, pausing as he thought for several moments. "I guess that's a logical assumption," he eventually concluded, before quickly rounding the corner. "Let's go, then."

-N's POV-

She had a stunning smile on her face, an amazing, twinkling one that stretched from ear to ear. Her crystal blue eyes were sparkling in the glistening Nimbasa sun as she cradled her tiny Sewaddle lovingly in her arms, rocking it back and forth like a human baby. The caterpillar-like Pokémon was smiling too, chuckling as White tickled its belly playfully. They were stood in the doorway of Nimbasa City's Gym, obviously elated after a victorious battle with Elesa, no doubt. They both seemed so happy, so peaceful; it was almost heart-warming.

She couldn't see me. This was good. I was standing in front of some sort of amusement park booth, an idiotic game of some kind, I guessed. The path was thronged with people rushing about, enjoying the beautiful weather and hopping from ride to ride, laughing amongst themselves with no worries, a recreational custom I'd come to discover lately. I hadn't expected to see White here at all, in fact, I hadn't even meant to come here myself, accidentally stumbling across this strange place after following a group of overexcited Patrat through the bushes. I knew I was supposed to be researching the legend for our plans right now, but that could wait- I needed some time to relax.

She was walking away now, Sewaddle tucked snuggly into its pokeball as she disppeared into the vast crowd. Inside my mind, I was debating whether or not I should talk with her again, though feared she would call me that strange word, 'stalker' once more and try to escape if I did so. I concluded it was unnecessary that I should disturb her while she was out enjoying the theme park, yet wondered when I would next get a chance to speak with her alone… Plasma members didn't just recruit themselves…

I must have been stood there wondering for some time, because, before I knew it, she'd already disappeared off in the opposite direction, blending in amongst the bustling crowd. I sighed heavily, realising I'd let an opportunity for 'social interaction' slip by, and buried my hands into my trouser pockets casually. She'd left, off to enjoy her carefree life as a trainer with her idiot friends. Grunting irritably, I decided I should leave too, coming to a conclusion that I was relaxed enough. I had work to do, and lots of it.

I'd only begun strolling off in the direction of the Nimbasa city centre, however, when suddenly my attention was caught by a gruff whisper emanating from the groove between a games booth nearby.

"What do you think, will she do?"

I froze. I'd heard that rough voice before, somewhere. Cautiously, I turned and silently peered behind the corner nearby, feeling panic pulse within me when caught sight of the owners of the voices. There, whispering callously among themselves, stood two of my servants, dressed in full Plasma uniform and eyeing something in the distance keenly. I hid myself slightly almost as soon as I noticed them, for fear they would see me.

"Definitely. Did you see her Sewaddle? That thing looked tough for a stupid bug! At least, tough enough to beat that gym leader…"

"And I'm sure that little pink bag of hers is full of other powerful Pokémon, too, not to mention truckloads of rare items! Oh man, think of all the credit we'll get from Ghetsis when we hand him over all of that!"

My eyes widened in sickening horror. They couldn't mean White! I clenched my fists as I watched them snicker slyly among themselves, before swiftly taking off in the direction she'd left in. This wasn't possible, these morons were messing with my perfectly-choreographed plans! Instinctively, I dashed after them in pursuit. There was no way I could just let them hurt White, nor her Pokémon.

I caught up with them after about a dozen or so yards, though stayed back a bit, for fear they'd notice me. White was only a couple of feet ahead, humming happily to herself as she strolled down the pavement, her ponytail sashaying from side to side as she passed. I began to panic as the grunts edged even closer to her, conflicted as to what I should do. If I stopped them directly, they'd become suspicious of me protecting White, and probably tell the sages, or_ Father_, even, whereas if I didn't, White could get hurt by these idiots. I knew her Pokémon couldn't be in the best of shape after that gym battle, and if those two mugged them off her, she would become angry with Team Plasma, sending my plan to convince her to join our side awry.

I had to think of something, and quick, because White had just realised they were following her. There was a panicked look on her face as she began pacing herself a little faster, quickly glancing back occasionally at the sinister pair in her pursuit. She was trying to shake them off, I noticed, by pretending to ignore them, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hey, you!" one grunt yelled gruffly after her. She kept walking defiantly onwards, though I noticed her body trembling slightly at the sound of their coarse voices. I continued sneaking unnoticed a few paces behind the pair, desperately racking my brain to think of something to do, some way I could fix this.

"Are you deaf? We're talking to you, ponytail!"

She was getting anxious now, shaking as she continued to put one foot in front of the other, her face visibly flushed as she glanced back. _You have to do something, stupid!_ I screamed at myself, my breathing quickening and the sound of my trainers hitting the concrete floor ringing in my ears.

"Team Plasma is talking to you!" the other grunt yelled viciously, malice dripping from his voice. He chuckled darkly, watching her as she momentarily lost her footing, staggering awkwardly before quickly composing herself once more.

Suddenly, the two took off into a speedy sprint after her, the clinking of their armour to be heard shuffling as they ran. She glanced back, her eyes sinking instantly, before instantly shooting off down the path, her boots pounding heavily off the ground. Panic rushed through me as I followed in hot pursuit, cursing myself for allowing this whole thing to happen- if I'd been paying more attention in the first place, I could have prevented this. With a heavy breath, the teenager abruptly turned a sharp corner, but was quickly trailed by the grunts, who were beginning to pant in the immense heat. And that's when I noticed something that inspired me.

Between the games booth at the corner she'd turned at and the corresponding one at an angle to it, was a lengthy, narrow groove. I realised I could easily fit through there, following the trio through to the other side without being noticed. Decisively, I darted through into the darkened passageway, where I could keep track of White easily through the gaps between the booths as she darted madly down the pathway, wiling for her tiring legs to carry her faster.

"You! Stop in the name of our king!" a grunt snarled after her, as the pair edged even closer to the distraught teen. _How ironic_, I thought as I sprinted through the alleyway, coming closer to the light at the other end with every step. _That's the complete opposite of what I'm trying to accomplish here!_

Swiftly, she twisted around the next corner, her wild chocolate-brown hair whipping across her face as she scampered crazily through the park. Our paths were intersecting now, I realised, as the both of us impedingly, (and on White's side, unknowingly,) approached each other. Now was my chance; instantly, I thrust my hand out towards her, catching her forcefully by her arms and yanking her to safety beside me. She tumbled madly into the alleyway next to me, safe and protected from the grunts.

She blinked rapidly several times, adjusting her crystal eyes to sudden darkness. "N?" she whispered, bewilderment in her voice as she stared up at me, her body still in shock. Strands of her silky brunette hair were strewn widely across her face as she inhaled deeply, her arms, which I still had grip of, trembling between my fingers. "Again? What the hell!"

"Are you ok, White?" I asked her, sighing in relief as I checked her up and down. Not a single scratch. Mission accomplished.

She glanced around her in dismay, trying to make sense of her new surroundings. "What the…? What are you…? How did…?" she mumbled, before blinking away her dizziness, briskly shaking off my hands from her arms. "What is going on here?" she demanded, fixing her gaze back at me.

"…Well… I saw you were in trouble… so I rescued you…" I explained, as she stared back out into the crowded pathway. The pair of grunts from before had perplexed expressions on their faces, and were standing scratching their heads and scanning around them for any sign of the disappeared teenager. _Sometimes I really did wonder how our employees were such idiots…_

"You know…I just saved you and your Pokémon, you could _at least_ say thanks…"

She spun around instantly, her face blazing a bright shade of scarlet. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed childishly, her tone puzzling. "Thank you so much, Mr Stalker! Now can you please tell me why you were spying on me in the first place?"

I flashed a cheeky smile as she shot back her own dissatisfied glare, her arms folded huffily. "I guess I was just worried about you. But it's not like I don't have reason; you obviously need me to protect you, White. If it wasn't for me valiantly rescuing you every time, who knows what would become of you?"

She groaned as I smiled to myself, her baby-blue eyes making a strange rolling gesture. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much! I don't need a stupid _hero_…"

It was then I suddenly noticed, out of the very corner of my eye, a different pair of boys, sitting on a bench in the distance looking very glum. I recognised them instantly; that idiot Black, unmistakably, who was slugging back a fizzy drink, and that other boy from before, the one with the glasses, who sat with his chin resting in his hands and his eyes drooping disgruntledly. I bit my lip anxiously as I watched the two boys glare hostilely at one another. Not yet, please. I wanted a little more time to spend with White before they came to steal her away again, like they always did. And I knew exactly how I could buy us that little time…

"They're still looking for you," I began, referring to the grunts from earlier. She cocked her head, but before she could turn to check for herself, I grabbed hold of her hand. "They know you have powerful Pokémon… you should really come with me." It wasn't exactly a lie… If I was to leave her now, chances were the grunts would probably hunt her down again, and I wasn't about to let that happen twice in one day. Well, I hadn't exactly been honest to her about seeing her friends, but she didn't need those dopes right now- I was perfectly capable of looking after her.

"Sorry Mr Stalker, but as much as I'd love to run off with you to Arceus knows where, Mommy always said never do that… so, I think I'll leave, thank you very much…"

I twisted to meet her gaze and grabbed hold of her wrist softly, gripping it just sturdily enough so she couldn't escape. "…You're Pokémon are weak, aren't they?" I whispered, as she cast confused glances between her imprisoned wrist and me. "…If you can't fight, you'll need your hero to protect you from those two, correct?"

"What did I ever do to get stuck with _you_?" she whispered, almost inaudibly, though didn't protest further, only moaning loudly as she followed me out the opposite end of the alley, back into the pathway she'd originally been heading down. Across from us stood Nimbasa's famous Big Wheel, a giant Ferris wheel that towered above the entire theme park, colourful lights flashing as the carts bobbed high in the amber sky above.

"Here," I said with a reassuring smile, leading her towards the massive structure. I swiftly handed over what I guessed was sufficient money to the crabby looking man sat behind the booth and he nodded blankly, yanking at a lever. "They won't find you up here…"

We sat side-by-side into the pokeball shaped carts, though White, for some strange reason, had herself pressed up as tightly as possible against the glass window, almost as if she didn't want to sit next to me. Realising that this must be the way you were supposed to sit in a Ferris Wheel, I slid up next to her, smiling as her face turned a dark crimson hue, her eyes sinking. I couldn't help but think this was a strange way to sit- the cart was obviously very wide and spacey, with large windows encircling it and plush, red-leather seats on either side. Why would she want us to sit pressed up right against the glass?

"Are you ok?" I questioned, staring curiously at the prominent redness smouldering on her face. "You're all red…"

Her eyes popped open, her lips twisting into an uncomfortable smile. "No, I'm fine, don't worry about me…! Haha! …_Oh sweet Arceus help me…_" She laughed oddly, squirming even closer to the window. "Plus, it's not every day you get held hostage by some random guy who stalks you everywhere…"

"Like I've already told you, I'm not a stalker. And I'm not holding you hostage."

"Well I can't exactly leave now, can I?" she joked, allowing herself to slink back into the leather seat as I finally decided it was illogical trying to squeeze that tightly up to the window and allowed myself some space at the opposite side of seat.

The Ferris Wheel was beginning to move up now, the people below becoming smaller and smaller as the cart ascended higher into the sky. White began gazing out the window in awe, twirling a strand of chestnut-brown hair playfully between her fingers and sighing heavily. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she stared down at the hectic scene below, her clear blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "I guess it was nice of you to bring me up here… in a weird sort of way…"

"I'm glad you like it…" I sighed, relaxing against the leather seat. "I like Ferris Wheels…" there was a long, silent pause, before I finally added, "….they remind me of bagels…"

She paused for many moments, a strange expression clouding her face. "…bagels?" she eventually mouthed curiously.

"Yup, bagels. Bagels are nice…"

She turned away then, but didn't supress the cheery smile that formed on her face as she gazed out at the fading scene on the ground below. "I guess bagels are nice…" she whispered.

I felt a smile sneak onto my face as I watched her; she was just so happy, so peaceful… Suddenly biting down my lip, I wondered how she would react if I was to tell her the truth about who I was now? Would she be upset? I exhaled deeply, figuring that maybe now was as good a time as any, if not better…

"White…" I began, trying to decide how I should phrase this. It was crucial that I got this right, to stand a better chance at getting her to join us. Should I just jump right in and tell her direct? Maybe not. I should probably talk about her first. "…I think you're kind of amazing…"

She spun round instantly with wide eyes, a look of pure shock on her face. I was a little confused- why was she acting this way? Surely she could see it herself how outstanding she was? "W-what?" she uttered, her mouth flying open. "…AH! No no no… Pervert!"

"Um… I saw you battling, that time in Pinwheel Forest…" I continued, perplexed as to why she was denying my truthful comment. "You really are an amazing trainer…"

She averted her gaze back to the scenic view, puffing out a seemingly relieved breath as the tenseness in her body faded away. "Oh… well, thanks, I guess…" she mumbled half-heartedly.

What was wrong with her? She seemed upset about something, but why? All I'd done was told her she was an amazing trainer… didn't people like it when others complimented them? I watched her as her cerulean eyes gazed blankly out at the vista. Maybe she didn't believe me… maybe her so-called 'friends' had told her many times that she was useless that she was unable to see what was so clear to everyone else. It wouldn't have surprised me if they had, of course they would be jealous of her talents, and try to knock her down. They could never truly understand how special she was…

"I saw you today, coming out of the gym." I continued. She stared at me again, a slight look of curiosity on her face. "You and your Sewaddle looked so happy. And… then I saw those grunts going after you, and I don't know why, but I couldn't let them. I couldn't let them hurt you, so I followed you…"

"You know, you're not doing a very good job of assuring me you're not a stalker…"

"Well… I don't really know what a stalker is…" I explained bluntly, to which she only laughed, covering her mouth as her melodic giggles filled the cart. "Same goes for 'pervert'…"

Many moments of hysterical laughter on her side and confusion on mine followed.

"But White… you should really know something about me…" I started, my tone becoming increasingly serious as her infectious giggling died down and I leaned in closer to her, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest, anxious at the thought of how she would react to the truth. More than anything, I didn't want to tell her. She hadn't exactly agreed with Team Plasma before, what if she hated me? My throat suddenly drying up, I opened my mouth to speak. "…I am the king of Team Plasma…"

-Black's POV-

"You lot!" I shrieked fiercely at the Plasma grunts across from us, Darumaka's pokeball gripped tightly in my hand. "Why the hell are you here!"

The ugly pair twisted to meet our gazes, their faces pale and washed out. We were stood parallel to each other smack bang in the middle of the amusement park, the worn-out Cheren and I having trailed them for what seemed like forever through every nook and cranny of the park.

"That was a bit loud, Black…" Cheren muttered, sinking his hands casually into his pockets and gesturing with his head towards the group of people nearby who were beginning to notice the commotion occurring, and were swarming around to get a better look.

Ignoring him, I continued shouting threateningly at the grunts across from me, my face flaming up in rage. "You'd better go away right now, or we'll…"

"Save your breath kid…" one of the grunts mumbled, tossing his hand dejectedly in the air, the metal plates of his uniform clinking as he did so. "I'd advise you two to scamper, pronto."

I clenched my fist, my teeth grinding to stubs. "Don't you tell me what to do! Now hand over… um… whatever it is you stole!" We hadn't really thought this through had we? The amused pair on the opposite side of the street only laughed as they watched us.

"Look kiddo," the other grunt began, crossing his arms across his chest and smirking. "We know you and your little friend are trying to be big boys, but we're _grown men_, we're a whole lot bigger than you! So unless you want your little ass kicked, you really oughta just run back home and play with your dolls or whatever."

My temper wearing thin, I growled under my breath, knowing now that I couldn't let a comment like that go unpunished.

"Let's go, Daramuka!" I yelled, suddenly tossing the little red and yellow Pokémon from its pokeball onto the pavement. The overexcited fire-type jumped up and down giddily, pumped and ready for battle against these thugs. I smirked. "Ok, use Flame Cha-"

My order was abruptly cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps fading into the distance. I looked up, only to notice the two grunts walking away disinterestedly, chuckling among themselves snidely. "Stupid kid…" one muttered, before they finally disappeared from view.

Oh, that did it.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" I screeched defiantly at the top of my lungs, but to no avail. The Plasma grunts were gone, disappeared off into the crowds. I felt my cheeks turn a faint, embarrassed blush as the spectators nearby rolled their eyes and dispersed. Cheren stood pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, mortified.

"That was a fail…" he mumbled, face-palming.

Huffing, I returned Darumaka to his pokeball. "Sorry… but what else was I supposed to do? For all we knew, they could have been smuggling stolen Pokémon. In fact, they could still be smuggling stolen Pokémon!" I was about to take a step in the direction they'd run off in, when I felt Cheren automatically reach for my arm and grip it tightly.

"No." he said simply. "Give it up, Black. We'll get them another time"

I sighed, straightening myself up. "Fine…" I groaned dejectedly. "But what are we supposed to do now? We've no money, no food, nobody to battle… any suggestions?"

Cheren checked his watch and thought for several moments. "How about we just move on to Driftveil? I mean, we've been in Nimbasa for almost two weeks now and we've done everything- gym badge, battle subway, stadiums- why don't you and I just head over to Driftveil now? White and Bianca can catch up with us later…"

"Ok then. Hey, good idea; if we leave now, then they'll be left to clean up the room at the poke centre!" I laughed, throwing my palm in the air and waiting for a high-five from Cheren. He only rolled his eyes a final, exasperated time, before quickly beginning his stroll off down the pathway, his hands planted in his jacket pockets.

-N's POV-

She wasn't saying anything, she was barely even blinking. All she did was stare motionlessly at me, those giant sapphires so full of confusion, hurt, despair. Her mouth hung open slightly, her body stiff and unmoving. This was not good…

After many long, unbearable minutes of this act, I began to wonder how much longer she would stay like this, so still and silent. She wasn't reacting to my news at all, which was a bad sign.

"Are you okay, White?" I eventually whispered.

She straightened herself up and awkwardly rose to her feet, her legs shaking beneath her. "You're such an idiot, White…" she mumbled to herself, gazing blankly out at the golden sky surrounding us. "Such a stupid idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, White…" I told her, rising from my seat so that we were both standing in the cart, her back turned to me as she gently banged the top of her head off the glass in frustration. "And… y-you don't have to be afraid of me, if that's what you're worried about…" With every passing second, I sank further and further into a pool of absolute confusion. As far as I could tell from this whole situation, my perfectly thought-out plan seemed not to be going well. At all. I could never have predicted she'd react in such a way- I couldn't even tell if she was upset or not, which, again, was not a good sign…

She twisted back to meet my gaze, chuckling darkly as she looked me up and down. "Now what's to be afraid of? I'm only trapped in a tiny glass box in the sky with an evil king I thought liked me!" Her voice trailed off into a series of slurred murmurs after that as she puffed out a heavy breath, her gaze averting from me back to the evening sky outside. "…Just my luck, huh? Oh, White, girl, you really should just give up on men altogether…"

"I'm not evil… I only want to save the Pokémon…" I insisted, reassuringly taking hold of her hand. She glanced at it momentarily before coldly shaking it off and folding her arms across her chest.

"_Don't go there!_" she snapped, to which I cocked my head in confusion; where couldn't I go? "Sweet Arceus, I can't believe I let myself think that you actually…that you…that… uhh! You know what, I don't care anymore!"

I sighed. "Please don't be angry with me, White," I begged, trying to prevent my voice from coming out frustratedly, like I was feeling. "You're special to me, and I think you'd be a good member of Team Plasma.

She averted her stare back out the window, shaking her head frantically. The ground was quickly nearing us now, the figures below becoming clearer and clearer. "Leave me alone…" she uttered, her voice but a cracking whisper. "I don't want to get involved with you lunatics…"

No, this couldn't be happening, White wasn't supposed to be acting like this. Panic rushed through every inch of me as dozens of thoughts ran through my mind. What was I supposed to do? I had to get her to understand, to see what I saw… "I'm going to change the world, White! I'm going to summon the Legendary Black Dragon and become the hero, just as the legend says!" I explained to her, restraining myself from grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me.

The cart touched down with a thud on the ground, and White darted out the door the very instant it opened. I was too fast for her however, and caught her by the arm before she could get five feet away from the Ferris Wheel. "Please, White, I'm just trying to help them. You don't know how many hurt Pokémon there are out there! Please don't hate me…"

"This isn't the way to help them! Don't touch me!" she insisted, struggling hopelessly to shake my hand off. Tears were brewing in the corners of her eyes now as she looked up at me, her stare beaming into me, as if she could see right into my mind.

"I'll defeat the Champion, and become unbeatable. And you can join me!"

"Shut up, N! And to think I thought you were kinda ho…" she began, her voice cracking and cutting off. I hated seeing her like this, filled with such anger and agony. This wasn't who she was- she was a strong, talented, beautiful girl, yet now her eyes were overflowing and tears were streaming down her face. I just couldn't bear to stand there and watch her in pain.

"White…" I whispered, moving in closer awkwardly to comfortingly take her face in my hands, like I'd seen those little people do on that weird thing called 'TV' do. "Don't cry… you don't have to be afraid of me…"

She glanced up at me, her tear-brimmed eyes glistening. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled, biting down on her lip.

What _had_ she gotten herself into, what had_ I_ gotten her into? Though I'd only known her a little over a month, she'd already managed to claw her way into my life, or, more like I'd clawed her into my life. But she was special- so special, and I didn't want to leave her. She was the only person I knew outside of Team Plasma, the only person that would even half-bear me as I adjusted to what was socially acceptable in modern society, and I liked her. I didn't want her to be with those awful friends of hers, I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted her to join us, to be with me forever in my castle, to stick by my side and to be there to support me when I gained control over Unova, because I wanted to have a relationship with someone who didn't just pretend to like me because I was their superior or because I was rich.

"Please, White… you'd be so amazing as one of us…" I began, a looming feeling of fear growing inside me. "So choose …you can join us… or stand in our way…"

She clenched her eyes shut, and inhaled deeply. She was shaking uncontrollably now, though did her best not to let her crippling emotions get the better of her, and put on a tough face. I wanted more than anything else in the world for her to say yes, and come home with me, leaving her stupid friends behind, never to be seen again, but I knew well that she wasn't the kind of person who would do that to the people she loved. It was as if I could tell what she was going to say before she'd even said it.

"You're crazy…" she stammered, her eyes drifting downwards to the pavement. "As much as I don't want to hurt you, I _won't _help you bring down the entire region, no matter what stupid lies you justify it with…"

I felt my heart shatter into millions of fragments inside me as I attempted to wrap my brain around those words. _She couldn't see what I saw. She just didn't understand. _I clenched my teeth together, a grim, sickening feeling lingering in my gut.

"If that's what you want, White…" I murmured, stepping away. I desperately didn't want to let her go, but I knew I could never force her to do anything that would upset her. She'd chosen which path she wanted to take, and there was nothing more I could do to make her change her mind. My plan had failed miserably.

We stood silently for several moments, the atmosphere around us unbearable, until a loud call blared from further down the path. We both looked up, only to notice the pair of grunts from earlier charging towards us, worn out expressions on their faces.

"Sire!" one greeted me, as they both stopped briefly to bow. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of White standing before me, his face twisting into an angry scowl. "My lord, shall we apprehend her?"

"No." I ordered sternly. "She is not to be touched." I began walking off down the now less-crowded pathway, before stopping to glance back at White. The wind was blowing her chestnut ponytail to the side and fresh tears were lingering in the corners of her glistening eyes, just on the verge of overflowing.

"We'll see each other soon, White."

With that I left, heading off towards the entrance of the amusement park in the distance, my servants quickly following suit. My restless thoughts were like rockets darting around inside my mind. What did this mean for White? Would she try to stop us now? Was there any possible way to get her to change her mind?

Between my restless thoughts and my thumping heart, I had a lot of things I needed to figure out. I sighed, fixing my cap firmly atop my head. But where to start?


	4. 4 Selfish

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything, hence the name _**fan**_fiction.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 4- Selfish_

-Black's POV-

I blinked rapidly, trying in vain to adjust my poor eye-sight to the sudden change in lighting of the depths of Chargestone Cave. The tunnel ahead of us was more or less black as night, but was thankfully lit up by several sparkling, blue crystals, which aluminized the empty passageway on the harsh, rocky walls of either side. They were giving off some sort of electrical spark, one I was sure could electrocute you if you were stupid enough to lay hands on it, and believe me, I'd had a pretty annoying week; I was in no mood for acting the idiot while we were trying to make our way into Mistralton.

I grumbled under my breath as recollections of the past week seeped back into my head. First, there'd been that embarrassment in Nimbasa with the two Plasma members, and, as if to top that off, that very day, we'd had to go tracking down another group of those creeps in the Driftveil Cold Storage. That mission, unlike the last, had been victorious, and we ended up capturing the lot of them, stupid sage and all. The triumph over them would have been enough to put me in a stellar mood for the rest of the evening, had it not been for what happened after that…

I ground my teeth at the memory of that annoying guy that had showed up after that: Ghetsis, head sage of Team Plasma, or whoever he was supposed to be. Not only had he managed to bust out all the captured grunts from before, but he'd also had the nerve to start getting all chitty-chatty with White afterwards. His words still rang in my head, the look of satisfaction on his face when she'd told him her name set into my memory forever.

"_Oh!"_ he'd purred, eyeing her up and down curiously, a sly smile etching onto his face. "_So you are the young trainer our King N is so taken with…"_

I could have punched him forcefully in the face right there and then. In fact, I tried to, but was instantly caught and restrained by his bodyguards, a pair of impossibly muscly men who pinned me to the floor in an instant. I didn't know what shocked me more- the fact that that weirdo N was their King, or that he'd become 'taken with' my sister. I knew well what that meant, and the thought made me sick to my core. The creep was in love with White, and this was bad news. _Very bad news_.

After Team Plasma left, I'd completely lost it, demanding an explanation from White, who only stood with her knees sheepishly turned inwards and her face as red as a cheri berry. She insisted countless times that she hadn't done anything, and mumbled something about overhearing a group of grunts conspiring in Nimbasa City, mentioning some sort of legend. This was obviously not the full story, and probably just a lie she'd devised to mask some other event, but I didn't care too much about that fact in that moment in time; I was in too much of a rage. I calmed down eventually after a while, following many reassurances from White, as well as a promise that she would stay away from that lunatic from now on.

The rest of the week was tough. Although I'd spent forever training my Pokémon on Route 6, I just couldn't defeat Clay, Driftveil's gym leader. No matter how many times I took him on, it was always his Ground-Type team that triumphed over my my Gurdurr, Whirlipede and Darumaka. It was enough to drive me berserk, but I kept going nevertheless, and after hours and hours of intensive training, we eventually became strong enough to defeat him, earning us our 5th gym badge.

Pebbles were piling up in my shoes now, as the four of us made our way through the seemingly never-ending passageways of Chargestone Cave. It must have been nearing half-eleven now, and I could feel my eyes slowly beginning to droop as we wandered cluelessly past countless rocky tunnels, with not so much as a map to guide us in our way. The trio behind me seemed to be amusing themselves with rumours of rare yellow crystals said to exist in the deepest parts of the caves, though, unable to stand listening to Cheren prattle on about 'geological value', I'd tuned out, occupying myself instead by scanning the scenery.

There wasn't much to look at, just the surrounding rocks and crystals, and they got boring pretty soon. It seemed, before long, I could already feel myself start to daydream, almost falling into a deep sleep right there and then as I pictured a warm bed in my mind's eye. I yawned drowsily at the thought, and stretched my arms. _What I wouldn't give for a cosy bed right now…_

I snapped back into reality, however, when I suddenly noticed, out of the very corner of my eye, some sort of figure looming eerily in the distance, staring into me with glassy, emerald eyes just visible protruding out from behind the shadows of many enormous boulders.

"Stop!" I yelled in warning to the others as I skidded to a sharp halt instantly, my eyes scanning the boulders in the distance for any sign of the mysterious figure and my finger pointed outwards the boulder to signal to the other three. I groaned irritatedlty after failing to see anything but rocks, and mumbled under my breath. I'd been so sure I'd seen someone there… I racked my brain, trying to piece together some sort of explanation, as the others looked on, baffled expressions on their faces. _Let's see… It couldn't have been..? _My body tensed as a sudden thought entered my head, though relaxed several seconds later after I eliminated the possibility.

"Is everything okay?" White questioned me, taking a few awkward steps forward to face me.

"I…I thought I saw someone, over there…" I murmured, cocking my head to the side in confusion. She glanced back towards the boulder again, before shaking her head after failing to see anything out of the ordinary. I exhaled deeply, turning back onto the path.

"…Sorry about that... Probably just tired, I should be in bed…" I told them, groggily rubbing my eyes. Lack of sleep must've been getting to me, causing me to see things that weren't there…

We continued on deeper into the cave for what seemed like an eternity, until, after what must've actually been an hour's journey, the saving light that was the exit came into view in the distance.

"Sweet Arceus, fresh air!" Cheren sang, as he, Bianca and I began sprinting towards it, smiles the size of the moon on our faces. We stopped, however, once we noticed White glued to her spot several paces behind us.

"Aren't you coming, White?" Bianca asked her, fixing her hat firmly atop her bob of tousled blonde hair.

"Well… I'm not really tired…" she began, stopping to glance behind her, as if looking for something. It seemed true, he eyes were still bright and alert and she was standing upright, swinging her shoulder bag playfully from side to side. "…I thought maybe I'd go look for those yellow crystals we were talking about… I could really do with some…"

"Suit yourself…" I muttered noncommittally, having pondered the thought for a few seconds, a wide yawn escaping my lips. I hadn't really any idea why she would want to go treasure hunting in the middle of the night, but figured she could look after herself for ten minutes or so if her heart was really set on adventure. Something extremely erratic to me was that I didn't really care too much of what she did either, as at that particular moment in time, all that really concerned me was getting to the Pokémon centre in Mistraltron and renting a bed a.s.a.p.

She waved at us as she turned and ran off back into the cave. I knew it was lazy and irresponsible of me to just let her do as she liked, but she had her Pokémon with her, what could go wrong if she was only gone for a little while?

_Famous last words…_

-N's POV-

I was 99% sure Black had seen me.

At first, I didn't think he possibly could have, as I'd estimated I was too far away and hidden to deeply in the shadows of the rocks for any of the four young travellers to notice me, but was proven wrong when the keen-eyed eldest trainer suddenly twisted round to examine the boulders I'd been standing next to. I'd ducked out of view instantly, but was left with a daunting fear I'd been rumbled- something I _really _didn't need right now…

I wasn't following them, honest. In fact, I hadn't even expected them to be here, they could quite possibly be following me! I was here for research purposes only; I'd heard that ChargeStone Cave had been tied with ancient legends in the past, and had come to investigate. So far, I'd come across no new information, just endless hallways of old rocks and crystals…

And then I'd seen White.

I'd watched her shuffle awkwardly through the cave, her bare arms shivering as she did so. She was fiddling with the chestnut strands of her ponytail and gazing around at the crystals surrounding her, her face lit up like the stars, as she trailed behind those three morons, her heavy boots clinking up and down against the rocky cave floor. I felt a pang of aching inside myself as I laid eyes on her, accompanied by the familiar increase in my heart beat whenever she was around.

I'd backed away a bit then, remembering the promise I'd made to myself. _Leave her alone, like she wanted…_

The words echoed in my mind like a bell. I wanted nothing more than to talk to her again, to desperately try to get her to see reason, to understand what she could be, if she only opened her eyes. A tiny part of me had even contemplated just taking her back to the castle anyways- I knew that it could be easily arranged- but I also knew I could never ever force her to do anything against her will…

No- I owed it to her to stay away from her from now on. I didn't want her caught up in Team Plasma's affairs anymore, I just couldn't let her stand in our way and get crushed like a grepa berry in the process. I was all too sure she and her small-minded friends would easily defy against us, if provoked enough, and I wasn't about to let it come to that. They were just a bunch of rookie trainers, after all…

…_But she wasn't just some rookie trainer…_

I escaped before that thought could fully set into my mind, ambling off in the opposite direction to the group of trainers, who were now merely fading grey shadows in the distance. I didn't want to think about it anymore- as much as it pained me to have to leave her yet again, I'd sworn to myself I wouldn't drag her into the plans, and I had to stick to that promise, like every true king did.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do now, as this little field-trip had been more or less a dud research-wise, though for some peculiar reason, a part of me was bursting to keep going deeper into the cave, to see what secrets and treasures its hidden passage-ways held. Besides, I didn't have much time left before I had to finish up my travels and return to the castle; I wanted to get the most out of these precious last hours.

So, against my better, more sensible, judgement, I embarked on my mini-adventure into the depths of the Chargestone Cave, my mind abuzz with possibilities of treasure to be discovered. I didn't really know where to start, but decided to just follow wherever the tunnels led me. I didn't need to worry about getting lost: I had Zoroark with me- he could dig me out the cave if I strayed the wrong way, which was often the case whenever I was let loose anywhere.

The shining, blue lights of the crystals guided me past several hallways of rock, until I eventually discovered a stone staircase hidden beneath a frame of shimmering gems and stones. Without thinking twice, I descended the rocky surface into yet another hallway, a practical copy of the previous. As I wandered to the end of that tunnel, I began to realize that maybe there wasn't much to see in Chargestone Cave, as I was faced by yet another identical passageway branching off deeper into the desolate caverns.

I must have spent the best part of an hour wandering aimlessly through those tunnels, yet failed to discover anything of interest. I knew I should have turned back ages ago, but for some unknown reason, a part of me urged to keep going on, as if it somehow knew there was something within this cave just there waiting for me.

All of a sudden, the usual background of blacks, browns and sparkling blues was abruptly interrupted by a new bright collection of shining yellow, bright and refreshing, like a bolt of lightning over a dark, stormy sky. I grinned as I set eyes on the sparkling golden crystals on the wall in the distance; something of interest!

Instantly, I dashed towards the wall of glowing gems, and stared at it in awe. I remembered overhearing White and her other friends talking about these earlier; according to them, they were incredibly rare, and could significantly raise the attack of a Pokémon if used. Cautiously, I stretched out my hand to touch the jagged yellow crystals. They were giving off a light electrical spark, which buzzed softly under my skin as I laid my fingers on it. They were warm, and pleasant to touch, like warming your hands over a fireplace. As I withdrew my hand, I realised one was slightly loose, and could be removed easily if pulled out. It wouldn't hurt to take just one… after all, I'd need items like this if I was to become a hero.

I tucked away the small-sized jewel into my pocket, to be used later on Zoroark. I'm sure he'd be delighted with his present, he'd always loved it back when he was a Zorua and I was a prince and I would sneak him berries from the palace kitchen. It was a good thing that Father, or anyone else, never found out, or I could only imagine the punishment I'd have been given for sneaking off to see the Pokémon after the hours I was supposed to.

I figured I must be near the exit of the ChargeStone Cave by now, as altogether I'd been moving through the tunnels for many hours. I decided to just keep going until I emerged in Mistralton City- I was supposed to meet with Plasma members who would escort me back to the castle in Driftveil City tomorrow morning, but they wouldn't mind if I changed cities; I was their king, after all.

I continued on into the next hallway hoping for the best, but could see no light in the distance to signal the exit. I sighed, and edged up along the side of the tunnel, examining the walls for any signs of other treasures. At this point, I was contemplating asking Zoroark to use Dig for me, but decided against calling on my furry friend for assistance, as it'd been a long day, and he was most likely worn out.

I stopped to stare into a set of particularly large crystals jutting out from the wall, becoming lost in the stunning, never-ending pools of blue. I could have gazed into their beauty forever, had I not noticed the shimmering reflection of the even more beautiful, young girl standing behind me with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

I bit down hard my lip as my heart rate escalated to impossible levels inside my chest. _No she couldn't still be here! She should be long gone! _My eyes widened in panic as I watched her through her reflection. A pair of aquamarine eyes were gazing at me, filled with surprise and confusion. I could tell she was unsure about what to do too, and stood with her knees turned in, her head cocked ever so slightly to the side. I knew then that there was no way I could escape, no matter how long I pretended I hadn't noticed her…

"Hello, White…" I greeted her, as I slowly turned to face her, a faint smile playing at my lips. I couldn't help it- her expression was priceless, a mixture of shock, bewilderment and barely noticeable traces of joy, taking shape in the form of glistening sparkles in her cerulean eyes.

"Hello, stalker…" she responded, taking a few unsure steps towards me. I felt my muscles tighten then as I remembered my pact to stay away from her. Well, it was too late now, I figured. I couldn't just run off, not when she'd already seen me. "…I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore?" she questioned me, the tone in her voice changing suddenly to one of severity as she looked me over.

"Oopsie…" I joked with a crooked smile, an attempt at lightening her sour mood. There was no need for her to be upset right now, not when my associates were nowhere to be seen. "…I guess you're just hard to stay away from, White…"

She looked away huffily after that, but I could see the faintest of smiles lingering on her lips. It wasn't long, however, until that tiny smile faded away, and in its place formed a bleak expression; a pair of sad, shimmering eyes accompanied by a faint frown. What had I done to her to make her so unhappy? I tried running over the last two minutes in my head, but could come to no obvious conclusion.

"Y-you're upset…" I stated, tilting my head as she shook her head meekly, her eyes still focused into space.

"Now why would I be upset?" she sighed softly. "I've only gone and run into a crazy person who wants to take over the world!" I fell silent, trying to string together a logical meaning to her nonsensical words as she only shook her head in exasperation.

She looked up, her gentle eyes meeting mine for a second, before twisting in the opposite direction with a tired sigh. "I should really go now… the others will be wondering where I am…"

"Wait…" I called out to her before she'd fully turned round to leave. Even I was shocked by my sudden actions- I mean, I was supposed to be keeping away from her, not trying to keep her close! But for some wild reason, a part of me longed for her not to leave, to stay with me, if only for a short while… She gazed up at me again, this time with slightly more happiness in her expression, as if a little sorrow from before had melted away. "….I overheard you and your friends a while ago, talking about yellow crystals…"

She paused to think back for a moment. "Yes?" she answered, new sparkles taking shape in her eyes.

"Well, I found some. I thought you might want to use them?" It was literally the first thing that came into my mind, and I had to admit, it was a fairly good excuse. White had seemed so eager to find those crystals before, I couldn't wait to see her face light up when I showed her the ones I'd found.

She blinked, thinking to herself for several moments. I could imagine she'd have reservations- after the bombshell I'd laid on her in Nimbasa, I wouldn't want to go with me either…

"Well?" I repeated after several moments of silence.

She flashed a quick, wary glance behind her, before turning to meet my gaze yet again. "Um, fine…" she began, fixing her shoulder bag around herself and taking another step towards me. "…but we have to be quick, ok, or else Black will kill the both of us…"

I smiled down at her, excitement bubbling inside me. "Don't worry," I assured her, taking a step back into the passageway I'd come from. "He already wants to kill me! Come on."

She followed me through into the next hallway, then into the corresponding one at an angle to it. She was smiling now, that gorgeous smile that lit up the room, the one that I longed to see every time she was gone. My heart was racing, as memories of the promise I'd made to myself faded into oblivion in the back of my mind. The promise could wait- there was no reason why we should be apart at this moment: Team Plasma's plans were on stand-by, and her friends were nowhere in sight. For now, it would be just the two of us.

"Just down here…" I told her, signalling at the wall at the end of the passageway. The shining golden gems were radiating a strong light as we approached them, though nowhere near as bright as the twinkle in White's eyes as she gazed at them in awe, her mouth flapping open. I watched as she reached out to gingerly touch one, a contended expression forming on her face as she felt its warmth beneath her fingertips.

"They're so beautiful…" she sighed, gently plucking the crystal from the wall. She examined it in the palm of her hand, a sweet smile stretching across her face. She gazed up at me then, a pair of bright, azure eyes meeting mine. I smiled back at her, as we continued to simply stare at one another, a strange, though surprisingly… happy… aura drifting through the air. I noticed her cheeks were a pale scarlet colour, which lead me to wonder, yet again, why? Had she eaten too much hot sauce or something? _That had happened to me once_… I shuddered at the memory. _Never again_….

She was first to snap out of the trance, and fixed her gaze back on the jewel she had held in her hand. After smiling at it for a second longer, she reached down to place it into her bag.

That's when I heard it- a thunderous rumbling sound echoing from above us. I gasped, as the walls around us began to quake uncontrollably, and heavy chunks of rock began tumbling from the ceiling. It must have been caused by a group of Boldore above us, I figured, as I remembered reading somewhere that those particular Pokémon were well known for causing earthquakes. I panicked, however, when I realised the ceiling above us was beginning to cave in, as dust clouds began forming and the sounds of shards hitting the floor boomed in my ears.

"Get down!" I screeched, I grabbing hold of White, and pushing against her forcefully, sending us both toppling backwards deeper into the next passageway. Instinctively, I covered her with my arms, shielding her from the mountain of boulders that was crashing into the ground behind us, as she let out an ear-splitting scream, kicking frantically against my body with strong legs.

I winced in pain as she rebelled against my grip, struggling desperately to reach out for something on the other side of the wall. I glanced back at the pile of booming boulders, only to fleetingly catch a glimpse of something pink quickly disappearing behind the wall of rocks. It was several moments before I realised what it had been- White's bag, along with her pokeball case.

"No! White!" I yelled, as she continued screaming, her eyes tear-drenched, as she watched on in horror as the boulders fell from the ceiling, her precious Pokémon quickly disappearing from view.

Eventually, the crashing subsided, and there was deadly silence. The instant I loosened my grip on White, she leapt to her feet and darted straight towards the gigantic wall of boulders that lay between us and her pokeball case, rivers of tears flooding her eyes and streaking down her cheeks. She began searching frantically for some sort of opening, twisting this way and that to try to get a view at the scene on the other side, angrily smacking her fists against the stone barrier. Eventually, she calmed herself, and let out an enormous sigh, sinking to her knees as she did so.

"They're… they're ok…" she whispered, her voice cracking, as she wiped stinging tears away with the back of her hand. Her breathing was heavy and erratic as her eyes scanned her surroundings curiously, an anxious expression forming on her face.

It was then I remembered what exactly had happened to us- the boulders were falling, so I'd pushed her back into the next tunnel… At that thought, I began examining our whereabouts, and felt dread run through me as I did so.

I'd miscalculated terribly. This was no tunnel, I realised, as I bit down hard on my lip, feeling like a complete idiot. In disbelief, I stared at them over and over again, those rocky, luminous walls that surrounded us, caging us in into some sort of chamber, preventing us from escaping. I wanted to smack my palm against my forehead as the reality sunk in that we were trapped like Ratattas, and it was completely my stupid fault.

White was trembling as her gaze met mine once more, her aquamarine eyes wide and filled with anguish and her mouth hanging open.

_No… please no…_ I told myself. _How could I have done this to her? I told her I'd get her back safe, and now I'd trapped her here!_ _I should have just let her walk away, then none of this would be happening!_

"White… don't worry…" I uttered, a sad attempt to console her. She blinked, several times, before covering her mouth with her hands, shaking her head defiantly. _Idiot! _A voice in my head screamed.

Suddenly, I remembered the presence of my Pokémon friend, and hope came flooding back into my being. Of course, why hadn't I thought of it! Zoroark could easily claw away the boulders blocking the tunnel, saving the both of us. I was about to reach into my pocket for his pokeball, when I was suddenly hit by yet another, darker thought.

_What if I didn't want White to leave yet?_

It was selfish, I knew, but this was a golden opportunity- an opportunity for just the two of us to be together, to talk, and maybe, if I'm lucky, convince her to join us. Slowly, I released my grip on Zoroark's pokeball, letting it silently sink back into the bottom of my pocket.

One, tiny hour for just White and I couldn't hurt, could it?

**Ooh, N's turning a little eeeevil! Mwahahah! What's gonna happen now? Gonna have to wait a while to find out, ChargeStone Cave goes on for a **_**looong **_**time (something like 4 chapters I think). **

**Oh, and reviews are very greatly appreciated! **

_**Xx **_


	5. 5 'Conversation'

**Hello! Sorry this chaps not my best, I was really lazy editing it; I've been sick, up to my eyeballs with tests, and my cat got hit by a car (he's okay, btw, his leg's just kind of messed up…)**

**And, as usual, I don't own Pokémon. But if I did, I would make N stay! **

**xx**

_Chapter 5- 'Conversation'_

_-Black's POV-_

"Black!" a shrill cry bellowed suddenly from above me. I ignored the disturbing signal, focusing instead on the sheet of darkness engulfing me that, if I let it, could easily lull me back into the peaceful sleep I'd been enjoying. Of course, before this could happen, the cry came again. "Black! Come on, wake up, you idiot!"

I grunted, burying my face deeper into the soft marshmallow that was my pillow, doing my absolute best to ignore Bianca's irritating calls. Why did she insist on disturbing me when I'd barely been resting ten minutes and she knew as much as anybody how important my sleep was to me? Whatever pointless thing that was bothering her could wait till morning, because frankly, I didn't care all that much…

"Black! This is important, would you get up, you dumbass! Black!" she shrieked again, shaking my shoulder roughly as I only planted myself more firmly into my soft mattress. I could hear the sound of her angrily grinding her teeth as I buried myself deeper into the warm sheets, blocking out all outside noises that were trying to pull me out of my blissful state. _Black didn't do night-time. Black barely even did day-time._

I had just about tuned her incessant hollers out when I suddenly felt a sharp pain inflicting quickly against the side of my cheek. Cursing loudly, I propped myself up on my elbows to face her, my brow furrowed and my cheek slowly turning a deep red.

"What do you want, you stupid Stoutland!" I screeched wrathfully, rubbing sorely at my now stinging cheek.

"Black, cop on, this is serious!" Bianca spat, stomping her bare foot on the bedroom's carpet. She was dressed in a light purple nightie adorned with Munna patterns, her blonde hair a scraggy mess atop her head.

"What's up with you two?" Cheren mumbled blankly from the other side of the Pokémon centre room, sitting himself up in his bed and groggily rubbing his eyes. He squinted several times, before blindly rummaging around for his glasses on his bedside locker.

Bianca bit down hard on her lip, her emerald eyes filling with panic. "Well… um… I…" she stammered, tear clouds forming in her eyes.

I groaned, letting myself fall back onto my bed. "What the freaking hell is it, Bianca! If it's girl problems, I really couldn't give a flying crap, so go moan to White or something…"

"That's just it!" she yelled, wiping stray tears away from her cheeks. I arched an eyebrow, climbing onto my elbows yet again. "White hasn't come back yet! She's been in ChargeStone Cave for nearly two hours!"

I glanced quickly at the digital clock sitting on my locker, and cursed deafeningly when I saw it read 1:13. Instantly, I sprung to my feet, knocking my duvet onto the ground. A thousand frantic thoughts darted around the inside of my mind as I raced to the other side of the bedroom, grabbing the pile of clothes I'd worn earlier up out of the giant heap on the floor and practically ripping the t-shirt I'd worn to bed off.

"Don't just stand there gawking, idiot, go get dressed!" I yelled at Bianca, who growled crossly at me, her cheeks quickly turning a shade of scarlet, before stomping out the door of our bedroom and into her own across the hall.

"You, too!" I snapped impatiently at Cheren, kicking the side of his bed as he rolled about limply, which led me to wonder if his less-than-perfect senses of sight and hearing had caused him to misunderstand the current situation. It didn't matter, and I didn't care. I finished zipping up the zipper on my jacket, and moved onto my socks.

"Fine…" Cheren groaned, pulling himself out of his bed and stretching his arms above his head sleepily.

"Fine?" I shouted. "_Fine? _This is not _fine, _Cheren! Anything could have happened to her!" Having failed several times in my rush to fit on a pair of socks, I eventually decided to screw them, and opted instead for just shoes on their own.

"Look, you know White…" Cheren began, standing to his feet and collecting his own clothes off the floor. "She probably followed a Butterfree and got carried away. I mean, you know she's not very good at time-keeping. For all we know, she could be headed back here right now! Either way, I don't think we have to worry."

"Butterfree, in a cave!" I snapped, cursing loudly for the third after realizing I'd completely overlooked the fact I still had my pyjama pants on. It didn't matter; I had no time to change now. "All that crap's easy for you to say, Cheren, you're not the one my mom will kill when she finds out about all of this!"

Cheren moaned as he fixed his jacket over himself. "She'll be fine, Black, don't worry."

_Pah. Don't worry. WHAT ELSE COULD I DO AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

My clothes on, or at least half-on, I dashed towards my bag, which I'd left at the foot of my bed, and began to frantically rummage through it, checking I had everything we would need. Escape Ropes, Repels, Potions, Pokémon (my span-new Joltik among them); check. I was ready to go.

And then I began to recall something I really _really _wish I hadn't…

I froze, dropping my bag instantly, as the memory from earlier seeped into my brain, its details becoming clearer and clearer as the picture materialized in my head, making me sick to my gut. I could see _him_, clear as day in my mind's eye, standing next to those boulders with a sick smile etched onto his face, his perverted eyes beaming through the darkness at White, naturally. Why the hell hadn't I realized this sooner?

"No…" I whimpered, my voice cracking as I stared off blankly into space, my pulse sky-rocketing inside me.

"Huh?" Cheren questioned, glancing up as he finished tying his shoelaces.

"No…" I repeated, yanking my bag from the floor clutching the strap tightly. "No, no, no, no, no…."

"You okay, Black?" Cheren asked, brushing himself off and reaching for his pokeball belt, which he then tied around his waist.

"No!" I all but screamed, sprinting towards the door. Bianca screeched as I darted past her, avoiding a sharp collision by a whisker. "Come on!" I yelled frantically at the two as I raced down the hallway. I could hear the patter of their frantic footsteps chasing after me, but I wasn't too focused on that right now. At this moment in time, the only thought buzzing around my mind was White, and what the hell she was doing, though I had a fairly good idea.

I ground my teeth, doing my best to block out the possibilities of what he'd done to her. Had he kidnapped her? Trapped her? Hurt her? It wouldn't surprise me, not coming from him, that evil lunatic. When I found him, he'd be sorry, let me tell you that, because king or not, if N had hurt White, there's no telling what I might do…

-N's POV-

White was frantically pacing up and down along the side of the rock wall, her narrowed dark eyes scanning desperately all around herself for any sign of a gap between the boulders for which she could escape the chamber through. She was only wasting her energy, I knew, but remained silent as I sat cross legged and slumped myself back against the wall, exhaling a long, exasperated breath.

"How can you not be worried!" she shrieked, casting an apprehensive look in my direction as she smashed her fist a final time against the heavy chunks of stone and grunted enragedly as the rocks remained intact.

"There's no point in worrying…" I lectured her noncommittally, pulling my cap off my head and placing it down on the cold floor beside me. "…All we can do is wait for someone to find us." _Or, if you'd like, I could just send out the Pokémon I have right here in my pocket, and ask it to bust us out…_

"But my Pokémon are alone out there, anything could happen to them!" she moaned, retiring from her assault on the wall and turning to face me. "…and it could take hours for someone to realise we're gone…" She huffed as she carefully removed her baseball cap from beneath her mass of soft, chocolate-brown hair and drowsily wiped sleep from her drooping eyes.

I flashed her a reassuring smile in a bid to brighten her grim mood and shrugged. "Well, then we'll sit back and relax till then…"

She nodded, her crystal blue eyes focused downwards, as she fiddled nervously with her fingers, leading me to wonder if what I was doing was really as great an idea as I'd planned. Was it really acceptable in society beyond the castle walls for boys to trap girls in caves in the middle of the night, just because the wanted 'social interaction'? _Probably not_.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" I asked her concernedly, absently tucking my knees up under my chin as she grunted and crossed her arms.

"Pah. I'm not afraid of anything," she stated, though her eyes told a slightly different story. "…A-and besides, it's not dark in here…" She moved towards my spot against the wall and plopped down into a seating position next to me, curling her legs beneath her. I could tell she was downcast- a tiny frown sat upon her lips in place of her usual cheery smile, and her eyes, though shimmering beautifully in the crystals' lights, seemed gloomy and disheartened, as if glazed over in a layer of sorrow… or maybe disappointment… or terror… or whatever emotions it was normal to feel after you'd nearly been crushed by flying boulders.

"I see… then are you afraid of vampires, maybe? I read a story about them once: it was about this girl who seemed to lack the ability to have an actual personality or portray emotion and this guy who had interchangeable eye colour and a skin condition where he sparkled if he went outside. And he was a vampire, too, but he didn't eat her or anything. It wasn't really scary, I don't get why people are so afraid of them…"

White didn't respond. She sighed as she continued playing anxiously with her trembling fingers and cast her face away from me. "…Vampires don't exist, N, I've no reason to be scared of them…" she murmured eventually.

I tilted my head in confusion, examing her downtrodden expression curiously. "…Then, what are you afraid of?"

She sighed, and stared down awkwardly at her hands. "…b-being alone…" she eventually stuttered, following a long pause. "…tell anyone and your dead, you hear?"

I blinked rapidly, brushing off her threat as that strange custom known as 'sarcasm', which I was now slowly beginning to understand. But.. _being alone?_ I had to admit, I hadn't expected something like that, especially since of the four times I'd met with her, she'd been by herself for three of them, if you excluded the pair of grunts from Nimbasa. Why hadn't she told me this before? If she'd only agree to come with me to my castle, I could take care of her, and make sure she'd never be alone ever again…

She opened her mouth to speak again, her cerulean eyes filled with panic. "So…so don't go anywhere ok? Even though you're a stalker-pervert lunatic, I'd probably die if I was stuck down here on my own…"

I smiled at her again, meeting her gentle gaze once more. "Don't worry, White…" I assured her. "There's nowhere for me to go." A soft smile played at her lips, her eyes regaining that sparkle. It only took a few moments, however, until those beautiful features melted away, and that marring frown returned.

"…Are you ok, White?" I questioned her. "..y-you look upset…" It infuriated me to have to see her in this dejected state, since I'd promised myself after the incident on the Ferris wheel that I'd never again upset her again. Yet, here I was again, causing her pain, all because I was too selfish to let her go, even though I could easily if I wanted to…

She cast her gaze downwards at the floor, and began toying with her fingers once more. "…I-I'm fine…" she grunted unconvincingly.

"No you're not."

She shook her head defiantly, removing her cap from her head and letting her long, chestnut-brown locks flow freely around her face. Her gaze remained absently glued to the floor as she set the cap aside and shakily opened her mouth to speak.

"I…I just don't see why you're trying to do this, N, everything. Separate people and Pokémon… I mean, why? Why do you want that?"

I glanced away then, simply because I hated seeing her when she got like this. We weren't supposed to be arguing now, we were meant to be chatting peacefully, just like I had planned- but when did anything I planned ever really happen? "We've talked about this before…" I grumbled half-heartedly.

"I thought Pokémon were your friends?" she yelled, grabbing my hand and forcing me shift my gaze back on her. She had a forlorn expression on her face, her brow furrowed and her lips clasped together in doubt. "If that's true, then why do you want to be separated from them?"

She just didn't understand my ideals, my vision of how the world should be, of how it would soon be. She didn't understand that _I _wouldn't have to release my Pokémon, that I was capable of caring for them properly, whereas others weren't. She _could_ be capable of caring for hers in the new world too, but how could I allow her keep her Pokémon if she refused to live in my castle, where I could keep a watchful eye on her? "I want humans to be separated from Pokémon because they're my friends." I explained to her calmly, exhaling deeply. "White, can't you see all the hurt Pokémon in this world?"

"There's loads of other ways to help them!" she insisted, her eyes adopting a glistening tint of pain.

I shook my head, swallowing a lump. "This is the way it's meant to be."

She released her grip of my hand, something that disappointed me slightly. Her touch was warm and gentle, and made me feel safe… I couldn't remember the last time someone had held my hand…

I sighed, and watched her as she tilted her head downwards, staring with a downcast expression at the floor. "Why are you so determined to stop us, White?" I asked her.

"Because…" she began, tucking the bottom half of her legs beneath her. "…m-my Pokémon are my best friends… without them I'd be so lonely, so empty… I'd have nothing to strive for, no purpose in life."

A pang of guilt coursed through me, gushing into every inch of me and forcing that emotion known as 'compassion' to bubble inside me. I didn't want her to feel like this, and knowing it was all because of me made me feel even worse. I watched as she blinked away barely visible tear clouds, which fell to the stone floor, making a faint splashing sound as they did.

Before now, I'd never seen how emotionally affected she was by my plans. I knew how much she loved her Pokémon, more than anything else in the world, and I had to admit, if I were her, I'd be terrified of having them taken away from me too. Did she really deserve this?

"If you'd like…" I began, smiling at her reassuringly for what must have been the millionth time that day. "You could come live with me in my castle once this is finished, then you'd never be lonely!"

Her sorrowful gaze met mine for a split second, before she shook her head dejectedly. "No, N…" she whispered faintly.

_Why? Why couldn't she see? Why couldn't she see how happy she would be in her new life? _It frustrated me incredibly at how difficult she was being. I was offering her everything, yet she incessantly pushed it away as if it were garbage.

"But you'd like it there," I continued, doing my best to win her around. "It's very big…"

She shook her head once more, remaining silent for several long, agonizing moments. I could tell this was hurting her- a single tear was streaking down her cheek and a prominent frown was set on her lips. "I said no. Get over it…" More silence followed.

I sighed inwardly. "We'll soon be commencing the next stage of our plan," I told her, breaking the unbearable quietness enveloping the tunnel. "It'll be amazing, just wait and see…" I didn't exactly know why I told her that, but figured she should know anyways, just to be prepared. She remained speechless and more or less motionless, as if what I'd told her had been the least interesting piece of information in the world.

I exhaled a heavy breath. "…I know you must hate me…" I declared after several more moments, stating the obvious.

"I don't hate you."

"I would, if I were you…" I murmured, looking away. "After all, I'm trying to break you up from everything that's important to you."

She sighed, and rested her head back against the wall. "You're only doing what you think is right."

I stared off for many long moments into space, trying to think of how I should attempt to explain my opinions to her. "White… do you have a dream?"

She blinked, propping herself upright. "I-I guess so…"

"Then you should know how I feel. All my life, I've been surrounded by Pokémon that were hurt by humans. They told me their stories, about trainers who abused, neglected and abandoned them, and since I was a child I've wanted to help them in any way I can. That's my dream."

White smiled sweetly, for only the second time since we'd become trapped in here. "That's a beautiful dream, N… but I don't see why you're trying to accomplish that by hurting all the Pokémon in the world who are so happy with their trainers."

I couldn't say I'd seen too many of those, apart from White's of course, but since I'd started travelling through Unova, I began to realise that if someone like White existed, then chances were, there must be other kind trainers out there, somewhere, although I knew they could be nowhere near as amazing or talented as her. "It's sad I know, but it's all for the sake of a new world. That's what my father says…"

White blinked. "You're …father?"

"Yes," I explained, clearing my throat. "You know him as Ghetsis."

Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide and astonished. "He's your father!" she exclaimed, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

I nodded, confused as to why she was so shocked. People had always said we'd looked alike, I didn't understand why the news would take her by such surprise. "He's the one that asked me to do this." I continued. "He says when I'm king of Unova, all Pokémon will be happy and free."

White didn't respond, instead, simply stared off into space, her bottom lip trembling slightly. I watched her, baffled, for several moments, before sighing and resting my head against a rock jutting out slightly from the wall. I wondered what she was thinking- had I done something to upset her? Jeez, 'civilians' made no sense…

"You're father's an a-hole, by the way…" she eventually responded after several moments.

I sat in silence for many moments, trying to decide if I should know what that meant. "What's an a-hole?" I eventually asked, though something told me I shouldn't have.

She chuckled under her breath, her eyes regaining their usual cheery sparkle. "You don't need to know…"

I chewed at my lip as I thought over it. A 'hole' was something you dug in the ground, and 'a' could stand for a number of things, like 'annoying' or 'awful'. Maybe it meant they were awful at digging holes? I'd never seen Father digging a hole, maybe that's why he was so bad at it… "Is Black an a-hole, then?"

She giggled cheerily, a brightening smile stretching across her face. "…only sometimes…"

I nodded, pretending I understood what was going on, as she chucked animatedly to herself.

This was good, I supposed. We were 'interacting', like normal people did, instead of constantly debating over whose views were right. We were getting along, enjoying each other's company, like people our age were supposed to. I'd heard before somewhere that this was called 'hanging out'.

"So… we should just talk, now, right?" I questioned, confused as to what 'hanging out' actually was, as, though I'd read about it briefly, I'd never done it before.

"Pretty much," she replied, stopping briefly to think. "What do you want to talk about?"

I paused for a moment, realising there was much I still didn't know about her. "Well…" I began, rubbing my chin as a sea of questions flooded into my mind. "…What age are you? Where are from? Who's in your family? Do you like noodles? 'Cause I do!" She blinked as she processed my questions.

"Um… Well, I'll be 17 soon, I'm from Nuvema Town in the south, and before now, I lived with my mom and brother, Black. Our dad died when I was four, so it's just been the three of us. And yes, I like noodles. Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. "Your life is very different to mine, White…" I explained, flashing a small smile. "I'm 18, I grew up in a castle in the north, and was raised by my father, kind of. You're lucky to have a sibling, you know, White. Though I had many Pokémon friends at the castle, I used to get lonely when Ghetsis would take them away…"

"That's sad…" she sighed, her eyes glistening beneath a layer of glossy blue sheen. "…but you wouldn't want Black as a brother, he can be a total pig sometimes…" _So Black had special powers of metamorphosis… that was something I definitely needed to look out for…_

Many moments of silence followed.

"White…" I eventually began, pulling us out of the speechless trance. "Are we…" –I swallowed, trying to think of the right way to put it- "…socially-interactive acquaintances? As in… friends?"

She seemed a little put off by my random question, but slowly nodded her head. "Well… yes, I suppose you could put it that way…" she stated, a tiny smile forming at her lips.

I grinned joyfully, as I became overcome with blissful emotions. White saw me as her friend. She didn't hate me, which meant there was still a possibility she could come around to my offer. "I never had a human friend before." I explained.

Her mouth fell open again, her eyes filling with sheer horror. "S-seriously..?" she stuttered, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

I shook my head. "I wasn't allowed outside of the castle when I was young. Father said that I shouldn't waste time making friends, because all friends are good for is lying."

White stared at me in dismay, shaking her head slightly as she listened to my words. "But that's not true, is it?" I continued, smiling at her. "Because you're a good friend."

She half-smiled, then bit down anxiously on her lip, thinking to herself. "Thank you…" she mumbled in reply.

I exhaled deeply. "But… we're not exactly meant to be friends, though, are we?"

White blinked and cast a confused glance at me. "Why not? I mean, apart from the fact that you want to destroy the world…"

"Well, there's that…" I mumbled. "…and your brother doesn't want us to be…" I felt anger well up inside me at the thought of that last part. I knew well that Black didn't want me anywhere near her, but he didn't understand anything. He didn't understand how special she was to me, how special she was, full stop. He couldn't see that Team Plasma's theories were right, and as a result, was imposing incorrect views onto White, causing her to become increasingly distant from me.

White giggled. "He's only overreacting! He always does it because he doesn't like when boys talk to me; he's overprotective because of some silly thing that happened ages ago, that's all!" she laughed. "I just ignore him most of the time!"

I stopped to think for a moment. Her words did make sense, in a way. Of course Black would be obliged to protect her, I remembered reading somewhere that that's what older siblings did… but still, I'd never hurt White, why would he have to protect her from me? Was he worried I'd steal her, or draw 'graffiti' on her, or murder her, because that's what I'd heard you weren't supposed to do in civilisation…

"Oh…" I began, wrapping my head around the new information on my rival. "I understand that. I would want to protect you, too." I smiled at her softly, noticing her cheeks turn a light pink shade.

"Um…" I mumbled, looking away sheepishly. "…when I first met you in Accumula, … I was a bit jealous of Black…"

"Oh?" she uttered, her eyes widening in curiosity. "…why?"

I chuckled under my breath. "Because, I thought he was…" –I gulped loudly- "…you're…um…mate…"

A ginormous smile stretched across White's face, and her eyes glittered with amusement. She began giggling slightly, but it wasn't long before those giggles erupted into chortles, before finally exploding into hysterical laughter. She clutched her side and I watched on in confusion as she fell about laughing.

"You're too funny, N, you know that?" she spluttered out between fits of snickers, wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes. "He's a total slob! I can't imagine any girl wanting to go out with him!"

"…So you don't think he's a nice person?" I questioned, silently hoping for her to say yes. To my disappointment, she shook her head.

"No, it's not that, he's just… he's very difficult sometimes…" she informed me, composing herself once more. She grinned gleefully at me, sending relief flooding through me. I was just happy she was back to her usual self; that shining smile, those bright eyes, as if the last five minutes of conversation never happened. I loved nothing more than to see her happy.

I watched her as she relaxed against the wall, a contended expression forming on her face. She blinked several times before yawning sheepishly, then giggling. "Sorry!" she laughed. "Just a little tired…"

Her laugh made fireworks go off inside me. It was cute beyond belief, in fact, so cute that it made me laugh, too. She watched on in confusion, a single eyebrow arched, as I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" she half-laughed, grinning at me cheekily.

"Nothing…" I joked, gazing at her closer. She really was so beautiful in the light of the crystals... Her soft, wavy hair fell around her face and down past her shoulders, and she weaved the ends playfully around her fingers. Her eyes were sparkling once more, two amazing sapphires that shone brighter than any of the crystals in the room, and her cheeks were burning a pale scarlet colour, which, I'd figured by now, didn't mean that she'd eaten too much hot sauce, but that she was happy.

I sighed then, my mind becoming plagued with curious thoughts. These new, foreign thoughts had been in my mind for quite some time now, but no matter how hard or how long I'd thought about them, I just couldn't come up with an answer to the bugging questions they posed. I'd tried researching in every book I could find, reading for hours about many different emotions, trying hopelessly to pinpoint what exactly these strange new ones inside me were, but none matched exactly to how I felt when I was with White.

And then I'd come across an odd little novel at the back of the bookshelves in a quaint bookstore on Driftveil's streets, one I'd guessed must have become lost between the textbooks and hardbacks over the years. It wasn't very big, it took less than half an hour to read, but its content was so intriguing, so confusing, I must have reread it five times over the last few weeks, just to try and wrap my mind around it. It was about _love_, as it was known. I knew what love was, at least I thought I knew before, but the story made me re-evaluate my ideas. Anthea and Concordia, the goddesses of Team Plasma, had told me once before that love was when you had a special connection with someone, but as to what that connection was puzzled me. I mean, father and I had a connection, in that we were father and son, but did that mean he loved me? The characters in the book were _in love_, as they put it, but what was that, exactly? Was it a city? Did every emotion have a city, then?

"White?" I asked, running over how I was going to ask this in my mind. She knew more about emotions and human customs than I did- maybe she could shed some light on the subject…

"Yes?"

"Where's love?"

She cocked her head, chewing awkwardly on her lip. "Sorry?"

"Love," I repeated bluntly. "I've read that you can be 'in love' with someone. But how do you get there? Where is it?"

Her eyes widened slightly and the red hue occupying her cheeks deepened. "Um… loves not really a place… that's just a saying…"

"Hmm… that explains a bit…" I explained, pondering the thought. "I asked the goddesses of the castle, Anthea and Concordia once, and they said it was when you shared a special connection with someone. But… what kind of connection, exactly?"

She bit down on her lip, thinking to herself for several moments. "Oh, boy… well, i-it's when you… um…" she stuttered, meeting my gaze for a second before swiftly turning away, her cheeks a bright crimson colour. "…when you like someone a l-lot… and your heart beats faster w-when you're near them and… you get nervous around them and you have, um, feelings for them… and y-you want to be with t-them all the time…"

Although her words were slurred and she spoke in crazy babbles, what she was saying was suddenly making perfect sense. I sort of understood now what the characters in the book were going on about when they prattled about heartbeats and nervousness, and it was as if my situation had become just that little bit clearer. But… did this mean I was in love with White? In my mind, I ran through the description she'd given me, matching the symptoms of love up to my own feelings.

_I liked her, obviously. My heart beat faster when she was near. I felt slightly nervous when I was around her. I had feelings of happiness and sometimes worry for her, if that made sense, and I most definitely world wanted to be near her all the time. Did this mean..?_

"I see…" I sighed, thinking everything over another time. "Thank you for explaining…"

She smiled at me then, and began to talk. She told me about everything; her life in Nuvema Town, her family and friends, her adventures as a trainer. It was incredibly interesting to listen to her many stories, to hear what it was like to be a normal person. In return, I told her about my life; my Pokémon friends and my palace, doing my best to entice her to my side with descriptions of the glistening marble hallways and rooms decorated with golden furniture, being sure, however, to leave out any mention of Team Plasma plans; I didn't want to upset her again.

After what I figured must have been more than an hour, I felt her body slink up against me, wrapping her arms around mine and nestling into my sleeve. I was surprised at first, but soon noticed she had fallen sound asleep, and most likely didn't know what she was doing. I smiled, allowing myself to relax, and watched her as she rested peacefully against me. I contemplated summoning Zoroark, as I knew I'd been keeping White in here for a very long time, but decided against it, concluding that she was too contended right now to disturb her. Although I guessed it was deep into the night, I knew she wouldn't be asleep too long, anyways, there was no reason to wake her. _Just a little longer…_


	6. 6 Heartbeat

**As per usual, I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, I would probably spend my time in an office somewhere in Japan inventing a Pokémon that looks like a bag of rubbish, and not writing random stories for a bunch of people on the internet I don't know when I probably should be studying… **

**Enjoy anyways!**

**Xx**

_Chapter 6- Heartbeat_

_-Black's POV-_

"Black, relax!" Bianca screeched at me, as I pounded frenetically through ChargeStone Cave's rocky tunnels, spinning my head this way and that to examine my blank surroundings. I could feel my blood gushing wildly through my veins and hear all-too-clearly the sound of my erratic heartbeat's thumping ringing in my ears, worsening the already unbearable headache that throbbed agonisingly against the inside of my head.

"Black, we're not going to find her if you don't _slow the hell down_!" Cheren yelled at me from a few paces behind. I could so easily have turned and screamed at the total moron at the top of my lungs- White was out there somewhere, with _N_, and he was telling me to slow down? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Shut up!" I screeched back at him, clutching the side of my aching head and stamping forwards, my trainers beating against the ground as I went. White was bound to be around here somewhere, there was no way I was giving up! In my head, I began to roughly piece together a strategy as to what I'd do when I saw N… Firstly, I'd punch him square in the face, then when he was taken off guard, I'd kick him where the sun don't shine till he collapsed on the floor, before finally-

"BLACK!" Bianca shrieked again suddenly, snapping me out of my devious train of thought.

"What?" I yelled back furiously, twisting on my heels to face her. What was their freaking problem? Why couldn't they get in their thick little heads that White could be in serious trouble? Did they even care?

Bianca scowled at me with big, heavy bags sagging beneath her eyes. She sighed, her tone softening, as she rubbed her drooping eyes. "Black, you're going too fast, if you don't slow down, we could miss something…"

I moaned in frustration. "Fine!" I eventually snapped, slowing my pace slightly and inhaling deeply. She had a point, I supposed; at the rate I was going, I could easily overlook something in my haste, like a hidden passageway or a strip of White's clothing that might have torn off as she explored.

A deathly silence hung in the air between the three of us as we passed into the next tunnel; the only sound that of our shoes shuffling against the jagged floor as we moved. I groaned anxiously, frustratedly ripping out a few hairs above the spot of my now crippling headache. Overall, we'd been searching for White for almost 2 hours, yet it was as if she'd never even been here. But she had to be around, somewhere. I refused to believe that I was too late and that asshole N had kidnapped her, stealing her off to some evil castle where he'd keep her trapped forever. I shook off that last thought, focusing entirely on my surroundings, taking in every single detail for any signs that my sister had been here.

It wasn't long before we passed into yet another tunnel, this one much longer and considerably narrower. Unable to stop myself, I sprinted off down the passage, the exasperated groans of Cheren and Bianca becoming distant muffles as I pushed myself forward. But I could do nothing to stop myself- a sudden unyielding urge convinced me that White was near…

I could've killed someone, however, when I noticed the thick, imposing crystal wall at the end of the tunnel, towering several feet above me and blocking me off from advancing further. I cursed loudly, banging my fists in frustration against the crystals furiously, knocking several off and injuring my hands in the process. Over and over again I cursed, as I slowly sank to my knees, a sea of grief and dread washing over me. My excruciating headache pounded against the side of my head as I continued to smash my fists against the wall in pure rage. _No, no, no. I couldn't be too late, I just couldn't…_

I felt Bianca gingerly place her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Black…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

I shook my head defiantly, clenching my eyes shut. This just couldn't be happening. "He's got her." I murmured. "He-he's got her. _He's freaking got her!"_

Cheren and Bianca swapped apprehensive glances. "…Who's got her?" Cheren eventually mumbled, taking an unsteady step forwards. I ground my teeth so hard I thought they would turn to stubs, and painfully pried my sleep-deprived eyes open.

"He has. He's taken her, I just know it!"

"Black, who are you talking about!" Bianca yelled, waving her arms aggravatedly in the air. Drawing in a shaky breath, I slowly ascended to my feet, my legs feeling as though they could crumble to the ground at any second.

"…N…" I spat, the sound of his name causing my stomach to churn in disgust. "…I…I saw him earlier. I should've said something; I should never have let her off on her own! This is _my_ fault!"

They were both speechless as they attempted to wrap their heads around the information, their eyes wide and filled with shock. I continued to wheeze out rasped breaths, clutching the side of my head in pain.

"…N?" Bianca eventually mouthed, her anxious malachite eyes widening in shock. I nodded meekly, casting my gaze dejectedly to the ground.

"…I've done this to her, it's all because of me he's kidnapped her…"

"You don't know that…" Cheren stated, rubbing his eyes fiercely in an attempt to keep himself awake.

"What else could've happened?" I snapped, stamping my foot against the ground. There was unbearable silence between us as we stared uneasily towards one another. We'd never been in a situation this serious before; we were just kids, idiotic teens with barely any experience of the real world... How were we supposed to know how to stop evil tyrants from kidnapping sixteen-year-old girls?

It was during this deathly silence, my ears began to suddenly pick up the sound of distant muffled voices whispering inaudibly in the distance. The noises were faint, and could so easily have been overlooked had there been even the slightest bit of sound. In disbelief, we swapped mad glances at one another as we listened intently to the distant voices, as we now recognised them to be.

"I…it's her!" I stammered, adrenaline accumulating inside me as I swiftly turned to the walls around me for any indication of her whereabouts. I moaned in exasperation as I quickly realised unless I was willing to dig my way through what must have been two metres of chunks of wall, there was no way through.

"There must be another way around!" Bianca cried, scanning her surroundings quickly only to fail pretty quickly in discovering any obvious passage-ways.

She could be right- White was most definitely behind this wall, so if we retraced our steps, we were bound to come across the correct tunnel that would lead us to her. Without pausing to deliberate over it further, I darted back up the tunnel we'd just came from, leaving Bianca and Cheren engulfed in a cloud of dust. _We were so close, yet so far away. _White was practically right in front of me, and if I just pushed myself that little bit harder, I knew I could get her back safe, away from _him _forever_. _N had gone too far this time, and when I found him, I'd make him regret being born. Because I'd be damned if I let a deluded freak like him win…

_-N's POV-_

An hour passed, and then two. In fact, at this point, it must have been nearing three, but I'd stopped bothering about the time ages ago; nothing could disturb me right now in the tranquil state I was in.

White sighed in her sleep, and nestled into me deeper, her breathing coming calm and soft. I had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she slept, a peaceful smile playing on her lips. I wondered what she was dreaming about- it had to be something good, if it was making her so happy. Curiously, I poked her cheek, and she twitched her nose at my touch, though remained fast asleep. How I wished things could be this way all the time…

_But they couldn't be this way all the time, _an antagonistic voice in my head boomed. Though the thought made something sink inside me, I knew all too well it was true. _Because White didn't want to stay with me, White didn't want to be part of Team Plasma... _I clenched my eyes shut, trying and failing, to block out these agonising thoughts. _White wanted to stop us…_

_But why? Why did she want to put herself through this? _I exhaled heavily, watching her in her slumber. …_When it would be so much easier for her just to give in and join me? _She tossed about slightly before burying her face deeper into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. I widened my eyes in shock, but didn't shake her off, and slowly found myself relaxing into her awkward pose. I'd never been this close to another human being before, and I had to admit, it felt pretty good. Her embrace was warm and gentle, unlike anything I'd experienced before.

_Why are you so unbearably confusing, White? Why do you do this to me? Don't you see that you'd me so much better off if you came with me? Don't you see how special you are to me? _

I sighed deeply, knocking my head in unsettling frustration off the side of the wall. This was enough to drive anyone mad…

A strange part of me wondered if she was a distraction to my goal, though I knew that that couldn't be true; if anything, she was only motivating me more! Because when our goal of a world where people and Pokémon lived separate lives finally materialized, she'd see that she was wrong all along and she'd join me instantly, bringing my plans for the New World to completion. At least, that was what I hoped would happen….

_But what if she didn't? What if she could never forgive me, and never wanted to see me again? _But, if she was to refuse me, what could I do? Would I be forced to live out the rest of my days in loneliness, watching on from my castle as each empty day slowly passed me by and White went on to live her life elsewhere? It was impossible problems like this that drove me crazy, that kept me up at night, because it was as if there was just no answer. White didn't want me to fulfil my destiny and free Pokémon from trainers, and if I did, I worried I'd lose her, my most precious friend, forever. Yet, if I didn't, I knew, then I'd have failed the Pokémon, not to mention that everything in my life up till now would have been for nothing. I was torn.

White twisted in her sleep, and would have smacked against the side of the rocky wall had I not awkwardly caught her and turned her back inwards. She sighed, and snuggled into my chest contently. "…N…" she mumbled sleepily.

I stared down at her, expecting to see her wide eyes looking up at me, only to catch sight of unconscious body, sound asleep in my arms. But she'd said my name… was it possible she was dreaming about me?

I blinked, trying to wrap my head around it. But… why would she be dreaming about me? I watched her as a smile slowly crept across her face, and she nestled deeper into me. _Whatever it was about, she must_ _have been having a wonderful dream_, I figured, as I gently patted her hair.

It was then it began to dawn on me; maybe I did love her. Maybe this emotion I'd been feeling all this time was 'in love', and I just hadn't realized it till now. As I gazed down in confusion at White, her words about love from earlier drifted into my head, and began to register in my mind, suddenly enlightening everything.

Of course I 'in loved' her, I 'in loved' her more than anything. She was like a ray of light in my life, the only other human I'd ever met who was equally kind to Pokémon as I was myself. If only she'd realise that I could give her so much more than her no-good friends ever could, that I could bring her to a place where she'd be truly appreciated. I could make the entire region fall at her feet, if she'd just let me. If she'd only open her eyes to what she could be…

Ironically, it was then that White began to stir, and slowly pry her eyelids open. She blinked several times, focusing her tired eyes to the bright lights of the nearby crystals.

"Oh," I smiled down at her, as her face took on a deep shade of mortified red. "You're awake."

She swiftly pulled herself from my chest and clambered quickly to her previous position a few inches away from me, her gaze avoiding mine as she rubbed her arms anxiously.

"H-how long was I asleep for?" she eventually stammered, her cheeks rapidly burning up. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes, and sat herself up straight.

"About two hours. Well, three, I suppose…" I informed her, pausing momentarily to stretch before allowing myself to slink back against the wall. She blinked in confusion, before staring away embarrassedly, her face redder than a cheri berry.

"Um… s-sorry I leaned on you…"

"That's ok." I assured her, a smile sneaking onto my face. "It was nice having you close- you were sleeping so soundly…"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened to an even deeper scarlet, something I didn't think was physically possible. She avoided my gaze completely; her eyes wandered off examining the scenery around her, meeting with everything but me. I concluded that she must still be a little confused having just woke up- I could see why she'd think this whole random incident was just a dream…

She sighed deeply as she slowly regained her energy, and smiled softly. At least she wasn't too upset to be 'trapped' down here, something that made me feel better for doing all of this to her. It's not like I was kidnapping her or anything, we were just spending time together, that was all. I was a king, after all, and a true king always makes time for those close to him. Anyways, if she was to suddenly become afraid of being trapped here, I could easily get her out… although I didn't quite know how I was possibly going to cover up the fact that I could easily have gotten us out hours ago…

"We've been down her for nearly 4 hours." I informed her, breaking the silence between us. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she bit down awkwardly on her lip.

"Really?" she questioned, a look of concern growing on her face as I nodded in response. "Man… they're gonna eat me alive when we get out of here…"

It was then it struck me- where were her 'friends'? Shouldn't they have been looking for her? Did they even care she was missing?

_Of course not…_ I soon realised, growling slightly under my breath. _They don't care about her, they don't even deserve to be in her presence! And if I hadn't been there when the rocks fell, and White had been crushed by a boulder, would they have even noticed she was gone? _I understood there was just no way I could let her stay with them after I gained control over Unova- I was going to have to either exile every one of them, or else strongly insist White stayed with me. Frankly, I preferred the latter…

She sat with her legs folded beneath her, playing with the tips of her hair. I could see she was still a little tired, her sparkling blue eyes still drooped a little, but otherwise were as sparkling and bright as ever. Her eyes met mine for a second, before swiftly looking away, a tiny smile on her lips.

As I stared at her in confusion, it dawned on me that this moment was an absolute golden opportunity. She was tired, I noticed, and hopefully feeling forgotten by her friends. I realised that now I could easily win her over to my side, and all it would take was to get her to love me, too.

Yes, this was a perfect idea, and if it worked, together we'd be unstoppable, yet still there was a lingering, worrisome thought playing itself over in my head that made panic rush through me….

_What if she didn't love me?_

I looked away as the thought reverberated through my mind, enveloping all other thoughts until it was the only one left, echoing perpetually in my ears as it consumed me. _What if she just didn't love me like I loved her? What could I do then? _

"Are you okay, N?"

The sound of White's soft voice sliced through the maddened prospect, pulling me straight out of my dark thoughts. She stared at me with anxious eyes, a look of confusion growing on her face.

I inhaled sharply, meeting her eyes for a single moment. "White…" I began, twisting my words inside my head to try to come up with a decent sentence. It didn't matter anyways- I'd spent forever working out how I was going tell her I was King of Team Plasma, and that didn't exactly work out… I realised now that I shouldn't think about what I was going to say- I had to just say it. "…I was thinking a lot while you were asleep…"

Her cerulean eyes widened more, and she opened and closed her mouth in slight confusion. "…Oh?" she mouthed. "About what?"

I nodded in response. "Well, that stuff you said," I muttered. "About… 'in love'…" I noticed her cheeks glow pink at my words, as she avoided my gaze for several moments, opting instead to hide her expression by staring at the floor. "Oh?" she eventually whispered in confusion, clearing her throat casually. "Did you figure any other common customs out..?"

I nodded again. "And I was thinking about me. And you. And us." Her face was now a bright crimson, and her eyes were wide and panicked at my sudden words. I could feel my own heartbeat escalating inside me as I gazed at her, unsure of what exactly was coming out of my mouth.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I began, now but one, single thought wedged forever into my mind. Edging forwards slightly, I gingerly held the side of her face in my hand. "I think I've gone to 'in love' with you, White…"

White froze, a look of pure bewilderment on her face, her body tense and unmoving. Her mouth flapped open and shut several times as she wrapped her brain around my confession, and her crystal-blue eyes were the size of moons. "…Love…m-me? Are you mad or something?" she stuttered, blinking quickly several times.

"Yes." I stated, smiling as I watched her shocked expression. Instantly, I felt a sudden impulse take over me, and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning down towards her, and our lips were touching. I didn't know what I was doing, but on a 'television programme', (something I'd eventually come to the conclusion was fictional, like books), I'd seen on the 'television' (a device I still couldn't quite wrap my brain around) a character did this to another character they said they were in loved with. She kissed me back, I realised, which I figured meant she was in loved with me too, something that made my entire being pulse with excitement and bliss as the reality of what I'd just done sank in. Maybe I'd finally accomplished what I'd been aiming for… Maybe, after all this time, White was finally mine…

_-Black's POV-_

"I-I can't do this anymore, Black…" Bianca wheezed, clutching her side and panting heavily as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and allowed herself to sink back against the rock wall. "Please, guys, slow down!"

"We're almost there!" I practically screeched, marching forward a few paces down the tunnel and gesturing for her to follow me. I couldn't believe that she was acting like such a kid when we were so close- I could almost sense that White was somewhere close by.

Cheren paused for a few moments behind me, groggily wiping beads of sweat off his forehead as he lagged behind with Bianca. "Yeah, yeah, we know! Just give us a few seconds to rest- we've been running for ages!"

I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms impatiently, tapping my toe as I glared daggers across at the exasperated pair. Did they even care about her? Were they even bothered that she could be trapped underneath a boulder or something, her grasp on life slowly withering away?

I bit down on my lip violently, worsening the scar that was already forming having gnawed on it so much over the last few hours. My head still throbbed agonizingly, numbing my senses to the point where it hurt to even move, but I knew, for my sister's sake, that I had to keep going, I had to find her before it was too late. _But that was going to be very difficult if these two didn't get a move on, pronto!_

Bianca and Cheren moaned in synchronisation, Bianca doubled over in exhaustion and wheezing in pain with Cheren leaning with his back to the wall and his eyes clenched shut, his breathing coming heavy and rushed.

_Sissies… _I criticized silently, rolling my eyes. "Are you two ready yet!" I spat vulgarly, turning my back to them and preparing to leave. I knew I was being horribly rude to them, my best friends, but manners weren't very high on my list of concerns right now, especially knowing there was quite possibly a deluded king chasing after my sister somewhere in these caves.

Bianca pushed herself to her feet and turned to me in a violent rage. "Listen here you!" she shrieked, stomping her foot violently against the floor. "You've been dragging us through these caves for forever, and now you're acting like all this is _our _fault!"

"What are you trying to say?" I screamed back, swinging around to face her fully. I towered almost a foot above her, but that didn't stop the fuming teen from landing me a fierce whack in the chest.

"It's means you're her brother!" she snapped, her wrathful emerald eyes flaming with fury. "_You _should have been looking out for her!"

"Don't you dare pass this off like it's all down to me! I didn't hear you telling her not to go either!" _Who the hell did she think she was, passing blame on anyone but herself? This was as much her fault as it was mine, and it was about time she realised it!_

Bianca gnashed her teeth together and glared into me resentfully. She was about to open her mouth to retaliate, but was cut short by Cheren, who took a placatory step forwards to come between us, a very unamused and exasperated expression plastered across his sleep-deprived face.

"Oh, for the love of Rayquaza, cop the hell on! White is missing and all the two of you can do is bicker! Well, I hate to break it to you, but we're not going to find her by doing that!"

I leered grudgingly at the pair, before swiftly turning and striding off deeper into the caves, picking up pace as I made my way through the tunnel. As much as I hated to admit that Cheren was right, I knew his words made sense, and that I'd been getting worked up over nothing, while my sister was possibly trapped in some evil castle with the prince of darkness himself, his royal majesty, King N. The thought made my stomach churn in disgust, and only motivated me more to keep going until I had her back safe, where I'd make sure he would never so much as come within a ten-mile radius of her again…

Bianca and Cheren kept a few paces behind me as we moved, me charging forwards in a heated rush as I listened intently for any sign of White. I could tell the exhaustion was beginning to get to them, the sound of their feet dragging against the uneven floor now echoing across the caverns as they lagged behind in a fatigued slump. Defiant to the lingering feeling of pure exhaustion that was beginning to wash over me, I dashed onwards, my eyelids growing heavier with every stride.

It continued on this way for several minutes, as I began to panic that we were too late to save her. As the feeling engulfed me, I was about to sink into a defeated heap, when all of a sudden, Bianca let out a sudden yelp.

Both Cheren and I stopped in our tracks to stare at the frozen Bianca, who was stood quivering in her boots and pointing hysterically into another tunnel in the distance. She began hopping from foot to foot excitedly, and covered her mouth with both her hands while frantically trying to piece together random mumbles of speech.

"What is it?" I practically snapped, becoming incredibly irritable, though a part of me was strangely relieved something interesting had finally happened.

"I-I heard…" Bianca squeaked, taking a few giddy steps forward and waving her hands about in a confused state. "I-I mean, I think I heard, I…"

"Justin Bieber's new song playing inside your head? Seriously, Bianca, you need to get a life…"

"Leave my baby alone, Cheren!" she wailed, before drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, before finally shaking her head in failure of hoping to get us to listen, instead running forward impatiently a few paces, beckoning frantically for us to follow. "Just come! I heard someone talking and it could be her!"

Those words were all it took for me to take off in mad dash down the tunnel, leaving the other two in a puzzled state behind me. The only sounds that rang in my ears were that of my jagged, rough breath and the clinking of my sneakers pounding against the floor. My splitting headache panged excruciatingly with every stride, but I ignored the crippling pain that, combined with the pure exhaustion, was beginning to take over me, and trekked on through the cave.

The cries from Cheren and Bianca seemed to blend into oblivion and the streaks of black and blue stone surrounding me appeared as nothing more than a blurry haze as I ran, with only one, clear thought etched into my brain. The only thing I was capable of thinking about now was not the aching pain in the side of my head, nor the utter drowsiness that threatened to completely conquer me, but a picture of my little sister in my mind's eye, accompanied by the sheer determination I now had to protect her, as she clearly couldn't protect herself.

"Down there!" Bianca shouted from behind me, pointing at a passageway to my left. Without thinking twice, I darted down the tunnel, almost stumbling over an erratic rock that jutted out from the ground, which, after all, turned out to be a very disgruntled Ferroseed. It was then I caught sight of a gigantic wall of thick boulders looming in the distance, blocking any creatures from going any further. I instantly skidded to a halt, and soon realised exactly what had happened, as I noticed a pink shoulder bag lying open on the rocky floor, covered in a cloud of dust.

"WHITE!" Bianca screeched, clutching the stitch in her side, as the other two finally caught up with me. Her eyes were wide with fret as we listened intently for a response from the other side of the rock wall. Agonizing moments passed before the sound of White's voice reached us, filling me with sweet relief.

"IN HERE!" she screamed, the sound of shuffling to be heard. For a moment, I was so overcome with relief that N hadn't kidnapped her, that the current problem completely surpassed me. _How the hell were we supposed to get her out? _

"WHITE!" I shouted madly, banging my fist roughly against a boulder in the hope it might budge. "Are you okay_!"_


	7. 7 Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will, own Pokémon or anything to do with it. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

**P.S. Does anyone know what's wrong with my fanfic page? Everything works fine, except when I try to edit my profile, it comes up: 'Internet Explorer is not responding' and then the page shuts down. I'm pretty sure it's not my computer, 'cause I've tried it on a different computer and the same thing happened, so I really don't know what to do…**

**Advice on computer fixing and story reviews most kindly appreciated!**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Xx**

_Chapter 7- Traitor_

_-N's POV-_

_Oh sure. Now you care if she's okay, you ignorant 'a-hole'._

White was violently banging at the rocks with her fists, tears of desperation streaking down her cheeks as she attempted to reach her 'friends' on the other side. She hadn't thought twice about breaking up our 'kiss' as soon as she'd heard those beasts' voices blaring from behind the rocks, even though they'd left her down here for hours on her own, and most likely hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"I'M FINE, GET MY POKEMON!" she screamed, hurrying up and down the rock wall in a crazy attempt to locate an escape route. "And help us out!"

Her statement was met by a series of confused muffles from the other side of the boulders, as the three attempted to piece together who could possibly be in here with her, though I knew if Black had half a brain cell, he might have already figured it out.

The one with the glasses, I think White had mentioned earlier that his name was 'Charlie' or something, spoke next. "…I-Is there someone in there with you?" he questioned, a tone of puzzlement in his voice.

White bit down on her lip and sheepishly rubbed her bare arms, rocking back and forth nervously on the heels of her boots. "Hehe… about that… look, I'll explain later, just get us out, please!"

She really thought they could help her, didn't she? She just couldn't see that they were nothing more than rookie trainers, incapable of ever understanding her marvel and talents, and she refused to believe that they were no good for her, either. Yet, she loved them anyways, because they were her friends… I would never be able to understand this… why would she bother staying with these, when she could be with me, someone who could give her the whole world and more? Again, I realised, it was because she loved them…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the shrill bellowing of Black's coarse voice from behind the boulders. "How are we supposed to get you out of there?" he shouted, his voice cracking.

White glanced quickly around her a final time, before hanging her head in defeat. "I-I don't know…" she admitted, her words but a faint whisper against the others' frantic babbling.

It was then I realised I'd trapped her in here long enough; four hours I'd kept her cramped inside this tunnel, and though they had been some of the greatest hours of my life, I knew I'd taken this whole thing too far. Sighing under my breath, I buried my hand into my pocket and produced Zoroark's pokeball.

Casually, I cleared my throat, and placed my hand on White's shoulder. "Step aside." I ordered her calmly, flashing a small smile.

Her face took on a look of disorientation as I strode forward towards the wall and quickly stretched out the arm holding my trusty Pokémon. "Zoroark!" I yelled, as a beam of bright light bolted outwards from the small red and white ball. "Let's go!"

The giant black and red wolf landed with a thud on the uneven, rocky floor, and scraped its heavy claw against the ground. "Zoro!" it growled, a glint of mischief flickering within its penetrating crystal eyes.

"White?" I heard White's yellow-headed friend, whose name escaped me, call from behind the wall. "Who is that?"

White was speechless, her face a drained ashen shade as she stood gawking at the large Pokémon before me, her mouth hanging wide open. She met my gaze for a moment, her eyes filled with disbelief, and was about to open her mouth before I quickly interjected to issue my order to Zoroark.

"Rock Smash!" I instructed him as I pointed towards the boulders, a smirk slowly creeping across my face. I couldn't help it- White was cute when she was confused.

"GET BACK!" she screeched across to the others, as it finally dawned on her what exactly was happening.

In a split second, the giant wolf charged towards the wall of boulders and forcefully dug into it with its sharp claws, sending heavy clouds of dust rippling through the chamber. Fits of coughing could be heard from both sides as the dust slowly subsided, and shady figures began to appear on the other side.

"WHITE!" Black's voice echoed, as she madly dashed from the chamber and was instantly caught by him in a tight embrace. "I was so freaking worried! Mom would have killed me if I lost you! What in Arceus' name happened to you!"

Thanking Zoroark quickly, I returned him to his pokeball, and casually strolled out from behind the shards of shattered rock, knowing all-hell was about to break loose as soon as I was seen.

It was then that, as White broke away from Black to dive towards her bag and check that her Pokémon were unharmed, Black's wearied eyes scanned absently across the remnants of the rock wall, widening instantly as they met with mine. His mouth falling open, he staggered back in shock, before his face began to burn a scorching crimson and he let out a low growl, his dark eyes narrowing to slits.

"YOU!" he bellowed loudly, charging quickly across the tunnel until he was right up next to me, glowering in sheer contempt as I cast my own teasing smirk back. White, Cheren and the yellow-headed one, their faces frozen as if apprehending the thunderous explosion to come, stood ingrained to their spots from a few feet away, with White clenching her shoulder-bag containing her precious Pokémon to her chest for dear life. "_WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

I chuckled under my breath, completely unaffected by his feeble attempt in threatening me. It was going to take a lot more than that to frighten the king of Team Plasma. Grunting in satisfaction having succeeded in annoying him, I tucked the visor of my cap over my eyes, and nonchalantly sank my hands into my pockets, not even humouring the fool's pointless outburst by making eye contact.

White pushed herself to her feet and took an unsteady step forward, her legs shaking having been lying on the rough cavern floor for so long. "It wasn't his fault…" she insisted, placing a reassuring hand on Black's shoulder, only for it to be aggressively shaken off a split second later.

"NOT HIS FAULT?" he screeched, pounding his foot against the ground violently. "HE KEPT YOU LOCKED IN THERE FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE NIGHT, AND YOU STICK UP FOR HIM!" White's face twisted into a scowl as she glared at her brother in distaste, and was about to open her mouth to respond when I interrupted her.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, my dear White, but I really must be going now…" I stated, flashing her a loving smile, one that I knew would only anger Black more, as I took several confident strides off past the crew of trainers and towards the tunnel I guessed lead to the surface of Chargestone Cave.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Black bellowed furiously after me, but as usual, I passed no heed whatsoever on him. He was an annoying thorn-in-my-side, a consistent obstacle that stood in my way from getting what I wanted, that being White, as well as my future world where Pokémon lived separate lives from humans. I didn't want to spend another second in those three idiots' presences; I had much more important issues at hand.

Before I vanished behind the bend leading into the next tunnel, I turned to stare at White, who stood with a perplexed expression plastered on her face and her cheeks burning a strong, pink hue as she draped her bag over her shoulder. I hated having to leave her again, but knew it wouldn't be long until we crossed paths once more, and next time, I had a feeling, I'd finally win her over.

"I'll see you again soon, White…" I told her, rounding the bend and vanishing completely from their view.

As I strode further down the tunnel, navigating myself in the direction I calculated would lead me to the surface, I was filled with a surprising emotion, one that made my cheeks burn and my heart flutter. White loved me too, which meant she was now within arm's reach. Smirking, I hid my pink face under my cap. I realised now it wouldn't take long before she'd come around to my offer, and we'd be absolutely unstoppable. The whole of Unova would fall at our feet, and I'd finally accomplish my dream.

_Everything would soon fall into place. You could bet on it._

_-Black's POV-_

"COME BACK HERE!" I screeched furiously at N's fading figure, as he disappeared from sight behind a stone wall in the distance, a sick, smug grin etched onto that perverted face of his. How I absolutely hated his guts- not only had he held my sister hostage for hours on end, but he'd had the nerve to completely blank me, as if I didn't exist! Remembering my previous plan to attack him as soon as I saw him, I attempted to give chase, only to be forcefully restrained by Cheren, who clamped my arms between his hands, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

"Give it up…" he grumbled, glaring daggers at me. I groaned in frustration and awkwardly shook myself free. N had only won on a fluke, as, had it not been for Cheren, I'd be kicking his ass right now…

"What happened to you?" Bianca all but yelled, her eyes horrified and wide as she stared at White, who was sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Well… I met him…" she began, nervously clearing her throat as her eyes darting frantically around the place, avoiding all eye contact with us. "…And then there was this tremor, and boulders fell… and then next I knew we were trapped in there and then some stuff happened…"

"I knew it was him I saw earlier!" I snarled, stomping my foot and leering into White as she fiddled with her thumbs. "I should never have let you go off on your own!"

She wasn't even listening to me, instead, sighing heavily and staring off into the distance, the faintest of smiles playing at her lips.

"…what _kind _of stuff happened in there, exactly…?" Bianca mumbled suspiciously, noticing the pink hue on White's face. White's eyes instantly widened, and the blush on her cheeks grew darker as she flailed her arms about dismissively.

White shrugged as she attempting to supress the tiny smile playing at her lips. "N-no kind of stuff… just, you know… talking…"

"You big fat liar!" Bianca cried excitedly, taking a step closer to her and staring intimidatingly at White, whose entire face was now a bright crimson. "Spill! I wanna know _everything!_"

White shook her head defiantly, but her eyes were a dead giveaway. She was hiding something, most definitely. "T-there's nothing!" she stammered, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"WHITE!" I snapped. I was getting sick of this act of hers. If she was keeping something from us, she'd better, for her own sake, tell us what it was.

Finally giving in, she sighed deeply and began to flap her mouth open and shut, trying to think of what to say.

"Well… I-I…" she stuttered, avoiding eye contact completely. She bit nervously on her lip, and swayed slightly from side to side, like she always did when she was unsure about what to do. She fingered her pink and white baseball cap between her fingers and gulped loudly, opening her mouth for a final time. "I… um… might have… er… kissed him… I-I kissed N…"

All three of our mouths consecutively flung open as the words hung in the air. As her words slowly registered in my mind, rage began to seethe within me, and my blood boiled as I ground my teeth together. _Of course that didn't happen. It couldn't have._

"W-what did you say?" I spat through gritted teeth, unable to comprehend. White stared across blankly at me, no sign of remorse in her sapphire eyes as she quickly gulped and took an unsteady step towards me.

"Black… let me explain, please. Black, just listen, okay? …Black? …Black?"

Wait… he-he'd kissed her? He, N Harmonia, unscrupulous villain and leader of Team Plasma, had kissed White, my kind-hearted little sister? No… that hadn't happened… it just hadn't…

My head spinning as well as throbbing with crippling pain, I swiftly turned and stormed off down the passageway, not casting so much as a glance back at the trio behind me. I needed air, or else I was just going to collapse right there and then.

"Black!" White cried from behind me. "Wait!"

But I didn't wait. I couldn't, because if I stopped I knew I'd lose the plot altogether. My feet were pounding so hard against the stone floor they were like tremors themselves, and I was grinding my teeth so violently I thought they'd turn to stubs.

_You've failed_… a voice in my head echoed, as the thought finally sunk in._ You didn't protect her from him. _I shook my head fiercely as a picture of the two of them seeped into my mind. N had an arm snaked around her waist and an evil grin was set onto his face as he kissed her vigorously, holding her so tight he was almost suffocating her. She was smiling, and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he moved on to kiss her neck. I wanted to scream in agony- this was not my little sister.

"Black, stop!" I heard White yell, her footsteps to be heard in the distance, lightly stomping off the floor as she dashed towards me. I quickened my pace, as pure, seething anger set in. _He'd kissed her._ He'd trapped her in that cave, and took advantage of her when she was tired and weak. He'd used her as his own personal toy, and all because I wasn't there to protect her, because I'd been too lazy to care what would happen to her. _I didn't deserve to call myself her older brother._

Ten minutes of utter silence kicked in then, as the four of us, well, me charging forwards and the other three slagging nervously behind, made our way through the baffling maze that was Chargestone Cave.

"Black, please just let me explain!" White suddenly called from several paces behind me, sprinting forwards until she was almost level with me. I ignored her, instead focusing on the direction I was going in. Had the exit been closer to the eastern part of the cave or the we-

"Black!"

"There's nothing to explain!" I snapped furiously, the thundering sound of my footsteps echoing against the walls. Couldn't she just shut up, for once? Didn't she realise she'd caused enough damage already?

I turned into the next tunnel, which I'd presumed led to the exit, only to be met by a sharp dead-end. Cursing loudly and ripping a few clumps of hair out in frustration, I turned and quickly recalculated my route, being careful not to make eye contact with White, who was waving her arms in a bid to catch my attention, or Bianca and Cheren, for that matter, who were both staring at the ground, unsure of what to do. I began striding down the tunnel, trying to figure out which way was which. If I headed up to the end of this passage-way, then turned right-

"Listen to me!" White pleaded, stomping her foot furiously against the floor.

"Why should I!" I screeched violently, snapping under the pressure and stopping to glare at her. "I told you a million times to stay away from him, and what do you do?" White's face was twisted into a scowl, though her eyes were occupied by faint tear-clouds. "What do you do? You freaking run off with him the _second my back is turned!"_

She shook her head violently, a single tear carving a river down her cheek. "Please, Black, understand that I didn't kiss him to hurt you! I think I lo-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed, clasping my hands over my ears. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID SLUT, WHITE!"

I stampeded forward, rounding the next corner into a passage-way I now recognised as being close to the exit. The others lagged behind me as I eventually passed through that tunnel and entered into the next and final one, where I was greeted by the saving light of the exit in the distance.

We were so nearly there, almost back to the comforts of sanity without having to blow this thing up further, when of course, Bianca casually cleared her throat from behind me. "…Well, I, for one, think this thing with White and N is romantic..."

_Oh, that did it_. In a blinding rage, I turned on my heels and stared at her with flaming eyes, causing her to flinch backwards in surprise.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, the crippling pain in the side of my head bursting into what felt like flames inside my mind. "All of you, just shut the hell up! I'm sick of every single one of you!"

Bianca and Cheren both instantly retreated back several steps in shock, leaving White rooted to her spot to face me. Her face was a mixture of many emotions blended together; prominent pain, sorrow, fear… but zero remorse. She wasn't even sorry for betraying us.

I clenched my fists into balls and felt my body shake with rage as I stared her coldly in the eyes. "…I tried to protect you, White, you know that?" I spat, feeling my stomach churn in discomfort inside me. "…I've really tried to keep you safe, ever since you were a kid… but this… I just can't cope with this… so you know what? I'm not going to! I give up! I GIVE UP!" Not bothering to wait and see her reaction, I swiftly twisted and began to sprint towards the light in the distance.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, but I really was past the point of caring what she thought. I stopped listening to her screams, I ignored her when she pounded her foot against the floor, and I didn't bat an eyelid when she collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears. If she was so eager to mess up her life, she could go ahead. She could run off and marry her wonderful Prince Charming and live happily ever after while destroying the world I thought she loved. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, because, frankly, I just didn't give a freaking Rattata's ass anymore.

**Day-um, White! You got yo-self in a bitch-fight! **


	8. 8 Clarified Truth

**Happy New Year! I've been kind of neglecting this story a bit (a lot) what with Christmas and stuff… (also, I might be a tiny bit obsessed with Zelda at the mo…) But, anyways, here's chapter 8!**

**The second part might be a bit confusing… I had trouble adapting it from the original version in White's perspective, but in case it doesn't make sense, it basically happens after White's gym battle and then Alder shows up and Skyla leaves and then Black appears and gets all pissed-off with Alder and stuff happens… so there ya go!**

**And also, I don't own Pokemon. **

**Xx**

_Chapter 8- Clarified Truth_

_-N's POV-_

The violent wrath of the thunderstorm pounded against the study's windows, causing them, though they were made of the strongest glass in all of Unova, to tremble and quake against the fierce rainfall. The large room was lit up by several crystal lampshades dotted at table ends across the luxurious area, as well as the warm, glowing fire that burned at the hearth, casting a soft, orange radiance across the room.

Grumbling as a heavy textbook fell from a high shelf and thumped me forcefully on the head, I continued searching through the enormous bookshelf that took up the entire wall, feeling the start of a painful bruise begin to surface on my reddened scalp. Reaching upwards to grab a thick hardback from the very top shelf, I moaned, yanking the volume down, but thankfully catching it in my arms before it could hurt me further. I shook my head as I read the title; 'Advanced Geometrical Equations and Theorems." This was definitely not the kind of book I was looking for.

I set the heavy volume down on a lower shelf, not bothering to fix it in among the other textbooks, and strolled over to the plush, velvet sofa placed in front of the fireplace, slinking back against its soft fabric and sighing heavily. Since I'd returned to the castle, I'd failed to find any more 'romance' novels, as they were called, to read. It seemed my study didn't stock anything even remotely close to those, yet I had an insatiable urge to learn more about love, and while White wasn't there to explain to me, I'd had to make do with sneaking in questions here and there to Anthea and Concordia, who'd turn away sheepishly and mumble something that didn't make much sense in response. But I had to learn more about love, so I could gain a proper understanding of it and use it in getting White to join us, but if things continued as slow-paced as this…

It had been nearly three weeks since I'd last seen White, and every day I missed her more. I hated being stuck in the castle with nothing to do but work on our mission and study legends, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be there to brighten my day when I finished, with her beautiful, sapphire eyes and her amazing, bright smile…

Suddenly, the giant, silver doors at the end of the room creaked open, and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard trekking into the room. I leapt from my seat instantly and twisted in the direction of the doors, only to be met by the smirking face of my father staring back at me. I tensed a little as the older man crept further into the room, his long gold and purple robe trailing behind him.

"Good evening, son," he greeted me, sitting himself down on the blue, leather armchair next to the fire. "I trust you've been working hard?"

I nodded, wondering why he'd come in directly to check on me, as it was unlike him to disturb me while he thought I was working. He rubbed his chin in response, crossing one leg over the other and smirking. "Excellent…" he purred, his single, crimson eye darting around the room, examining the many paintings on the wall.

"Well… what's this?" he asked, his eye coming to a stop on the novel on the table in front of him.

_Oh help me, Arceus. The romance novel from Driftveil._

Swiftly, I darted straight for the slim book, but was too slow, for father had already snatched it with a sharp flick of his hand and was closely examining it. I felt my entire face burn up as he read out the title. _Now he'd now about White for sure…_

"_Sex and the City: Carrie's Adventures_…" he mouthed, a baffled look on his face. "…N, why were you reading this?"

I swallowed hard, racking my brain to think of an excuse, like I was minding it for Anthea or had just happened to find it on the shelf. "Well... I…"

Just then, a laugh escaped his lips and his mouth twisted into a smug smile, his single, scarlet eye flickering with a mischievous flame. I was taken aback a little at his surprising reaction, as he tossed the novel back onto the table and joined his fingers together in a wicked fashion. His intimidating gaze turned to me next, staring at me menacingly and making me fell at incredible unease. "…I suppose your precious princess White gave you that to read?"

I stumbled flabbergastedly back several steps, almost tripping over a stack of books that lay on the carpet behind me. How had he found out about her? There was no way he could know about the two of us, I mean, I'd made absolute sure that no Plasma members had caught the two of us together! Maybe he didn't know, and he's just teasing me… yes, that's perfectly logical, I mean-

Ghetsis hauled himself out of the armchair and strolled towards the hearth, his arms folded behind him as he stared into the flickering wisps that danced about, a soft orange hue reflecting against his face. "I know about your little girlfriend…" he stated, a tone of amusement in his voice.

Instantly, I felt panic rush through me, as possibilities of what he might do to me now he knew filled my head. I grabbed the side of my forehead frantically, glancing around in search for any ideas as to what to tell him.

"Father… I-I …. I didn't mean…"

"Let me finish," he ordered sternly, meeting my panicked gaze for a moment, before turning to stare into the flames again. "I've known about her for nearly two months..." His voice was cracking with a wicked tone, and a sly smile was etched across his face as he spoke. "I decided to toy with you for a while, to see how you would react…"

"But… how did you find out?" I asked, my mouth flapping open and shut in bafflement.

He sniggered, moving over towards the large wooden desk in the corner of the room and running his finger along the model globe that sat between the stacks of textbooks. "It was the Shadow Triad that first informed me of her existence, and they've been checking up on her ever since. I had the pleasure of meeting her myself in Driftveil several weeks back, and I must say she's a beautiful young girl. You made a fine choice, my son."

I blinked several times in confusion, unable to believe the words that were coming out of my father's mouth. He, who forbid me from ever having a single human friend as a child, actually approved of my relationship with a trainer, and one who challenged our power, at that? There had to be something wrong with the world…

"…What do you mean 'choice'?" I mouthed, unable to think of anything else.

"For a queen, idiot," Ghetsis replied, plonking himself comfortably back into the armchair. "From the information the Shadow Triad has gathered on her, she's loyal, hard-working, intelligent, and also a very powerful Pokémon trainer. These are just the characteristics we need for a perfect spokesperson for Team Plasma, as well as for the next generation of Harmonia children. Not to mention, she's a very attractive young girl, and an attractive, young queen is just what we need to appeal to Unovian people, thus earning us respect and power. Do you follow my logic?"

I just stood there blankly, my mouth hanging agape, unable to even think properly. He was actually encouraging me to make her part of Team Plasma? Now I_ knew_ something was off around here…

Father cleared his throat rudely. "_I said…" _he interrupted, staring me coldly in the eye. "Do you follow my logic?"

I swallowed, a million different thoughts buzzing through my mind. The idea of White joining us as a queen had never even occurred to me before, yet it was as if Ghetsis had been scheming this all along. He seemed to have everything planned out flawlessly in a perfect plot where everything fit together, yet there was one massive fact he was leaving out…

"White doesn't _want _to be my queen…"

Ghetsis rolled his eyes in exasperation, and sank back further into his chair. "Oh, seriously N, you think what she wants matters? You're a king- you can have whoever you want as your queen! We could go find her right now and take her here by force, if you so willed it."

"But that's not fair to White. I would never force her into this, I love her…" I insisted, not daring to raise my voice to my father, who groaned in frustration, glaring evilly at me directly in the eye.

"It's your choice. But don't tell me you haven't thought about it, just kidnapping her, I mean," His words sparked sudden shock inside me, and although I hated to admit it, I realised he was right. I'd constantly played over what might happen if I'd just taken her in my head, trying to imagine how she would react. Would she kick and scream and rebel, so she would have to be locked in the dungeons until she saw sense, or would she be joyous, and agree to rule loyally alongside me for the rest of her life? As much as I preferred the latter, I knew all too well that the other possibility could quite easily happen, too, and there was just no way I could live with myself keeping her locked up like that.

I simply shook my head, unable to make eye contact with the green-headed man in the chair across from me. "Like I said, _I love her, _I would never make her do anything she doesn't want to." Father rolled his eyes, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Think of it this way…" he eventually began, after several long moments. "If she's refusing to come now, then we wait, wait until Team Plasma is all powerful and humans are separated from Pokémon. You know she won't be safe in this new world, I mean, think about it- when she and that sad group of of her's fail in stopping us, those brutes she calls 'friends' will most likely blame her and turn on her. Can you imagine how they'll hurt her? Well, can you? CAN YOU?"

My mouth fell open as the facts registered with me. Of course I knew those three buffoons were incapable of looking after her properly, but I never thought they would go so far as to physically hurt her. The very thought made me sick to my core, but the more I thought about it, the more it began to make sense, and the more terror grew inside me. I promised then that I would never let them touch her, that I just had to protect her from them here once our plans had been carried out… Maybe… maybe this was the logical solution?

"So you see where I'm coming from, then?" Ghetsis asked, leaning back into the armchair. I nodded in response, desperately trying to rid my mind of the awful possibilities that were seeping their way into my head. He smirked, and continued to watch the flames of the hearth flicker. "Good. If you really want her, take her. End of story." He then pushed himself to his feet and made his way back towards the large double-doors, his elaborate robes trailing behind him. Before he disappeared from view, he turned to stare at me, his cruel, crimson eye burning a hole in me. "Just don't do anything stupid. Not when we're so close to victory."

I nodded in response as the door slammed shut behind him, the hostile atmosphere of the room dropping instantly as soon as he was gone. I sighed, sinking back down onto the sofa, my face buried in my hands. What was I supposed to do? If I took White as my own, she'd most likely hate me forever, but at least she'd be safe. I really didn't want to be making this decision, but if there was only some way I could get _her _to come to _me… _

And then I was struck by a lightning-bolt of inspiration, a sudden blast of realisation of something I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. Without thinking twice, I leaped off the sofa and darted straight towards my desk a few yards away, practically ripping it apart as I searched. It only took several moments to locate the heavy manuscript in mind, the important, incredibly expensive one it had taken Team Plasma years to find. Without thinking twice about the safety of the centuries-year-old volume, I flung the cover open and flicked through the delicate pages at breakneck speed, my eyes frantically scanning each page for what I was looking for.

The illustration of the stunning, black dragon came in to view after several minutes of searching, freezing me to my spot as I read, or re-read, in my case, the text beneath.

_~Zekrom, the legendary black Pokémon, leant its strength to the hero seeking ideals~_

I must have reread this line 500 times in the last three weeks, just trying to make sense of how we could use this almighty Pokémon to accomplish our plans. We needed power, power to make everyone agree with us, and so far, we'd realised that that unstoppable power lay in legendary Pokémon. I flicked the page once more, revealing a picture of an amazing white dragon, similar to Zekrom. Again, I reread the near-identical sentence beneath.

~_Reshiram, the legendary white Pokémon, leant its strength to the hero seeking truth~_

In the legend involving the two dragon Pokémon, there'd been two heroes, two heroes from opposite sides who fought for what they believed in. Reshiram and Zekrom had each sided with a hero, but in the end brought only destruction across ancient Unova as a result of their incessant battles, and fell into a deep slumber inside two stones. There'd been _two _heroes in that story, which meant there was meant to be two heroes in this occurring one, too.

For our plans, we were going to need Zekrom. If I was the hero seeking ideals, like Team Plasma believed I was, he would become our ally, and help us achieve our goals. But there was still Reshiram, who would side with the hero seeking truth. I now knew that there was no way we could ever get Reshiram to join us, because the identity of Reshiram's hero, if my calculations were correct, was already set in stone. Reshiram's hero sought truth, justice, equality. Reshiram's hero was of pure heart and strong of spirit, and forever destined to exist as my equal, my polar opposite. Yes, without a single doubt, I now knew who that hero was. That hero was the only other person in the world I loved, the one person that understood me. That hero was White.

_-Black's POV-_

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" the flame-headed man scolded me, folding his arms across his chest judgementally.

I ignored the hippie in front of me, instead focusing my attention on _not _acknowledging the presence of my sister across from me, whose eyes were wide and watery as she begged me furiously to listen to her.

I blocked out her pathetic pleads, trying to think of a way I could get away from here. For the past three weeks, I'd completely boycotted my sister, and Cheren and Bianca, for that matter, and had headed off on my own each morning to train for my gym badge alone. I knew I should have come to challenge Skyla, Mistralton city's gym leader, yesterday, but _no_, I'd had to wait until today, because I didn't think I was strong enough yet. I was an idiot for waiting; Skyla wasn't even here- instead, when I'd progressed to the back of the cargo-warehouse the Flying-Type Leader used as her gym, I'd been met by these two weirdoes.

"Well, I never…" the older man grumbled, giving me the evil eye and tutting. I rolled my eyes and ground my teeth together angrily. All I'd done was snapped at _the traitor_ over there (and called her a few nasty names in the process), and he was acting like _I_ was the one who was in the wrong, as if _I_ was the one who betrayed the whole of Unova. What right did this oldie have anyways to meddle in our business? Oh, that's right: none.

"And just who do you think _you _are?" I snapped viciously at him, yanking my hat down over my face and avoiding all eye contact with either of them. To my surprise, the man laughed, and took several confident strides forward until he was right up beside me, towering almost a foot taller than me.

"Well… I'm Alder…" he began, rubbing his stubbly chin. "…and last time I checked… I'm the Champion of Unova..."

My mouth instantly flung open and I staggered back several steps in dismay, reality hitting that I'd just snapped at _the Champion of freakin' Unova! Oh fantastic, now he thought I was a total jerk! _

"I-I… sorry…" I mumbled pathetically, my face turning red in mortification. Alder shook his head disapprovingly and pointed to White, who was stood behind him with a sour expression and sorrow in her eyes. "It's this young lady right here you should be apologising to!"

White turned away then, knowing straight away there was no chance in H-E- double hockey sticks that I was going to apologise, not after what she'd done. I huffed and did the same, fresh rage boiling inside me. I'd apologise when she apologised, though I knew she was too freaking in love with her magical, handsome prince to ever apologise for it, and so went on the never-ending circle of hatred.

"Well, I never…" Alder snarled at me, crossing his arms once more. Ha, if only he knew the truth, I bet he wouldn't be sticking up for White so much…

Speaking of the she-devil herself, White then began to put on her little show she always did whenever things weren't going her way; puppy-dog eyes, nervous, turned-in knees, the whole thing.

"Don't mind my brother…" she told Alder in a sugar-sweet, innocent voice, in case he hadn't already pieced together that we were in fact related, and I wasn't just some random guy that decided to charge into the gym and curse at her for no reason. "He's, um… a little angry with me…"

A little angry? _A little angry! _I was far beyond the point of just angry, I'd passed that point freaking miles ago! Angry didn't come close to how I felt when I thought of White- then thought of _him. _I was furious, enraged, fuming, incensed, irate, wrathful, and just about every other word for angry in the thesaurus!

Alder glanced at the both of us and sighed. "Well…" he mumbled, scratching his head cluelessly. "There's no point falling out over something small, children."

_Oh that did it._

I laughed wickedly, glaring evilly across at White, whose eyes were wide with panic as she attempted to open her mouth to speak, only for me to cut her off instantly. "Oh, no!" I bellowed between laughs. "We didn't fall out over something _small, _now did we, White?"

"Black, please, give it up!" she begged, as Alder flashed quick glances back and forth between us, sensing the tension. Her face was red with distress and a single tear streaked down her cheek, though a prominent frown was set onto her lips.

"No, no, _he_ wasn't small…" I continued, shaking my head while grinning malevolently at my sister. Alder raised an eyebrow at me, his mouth flapping open and shut in confusion. "…_he_ is about 6"4, has green hair, and just so happens to be the king of Team Plasma!"

Alder's eyes widened as he tried to piece together the information. "What are you trying to say, Black?"

I pointed a scrutinizing finger in White's direction, absolute fury engulfing me. "She _made out _with N! _The freaking king of team Plasma!"_

There was utter silence between the three of us, as Alder processed the bombshell, casting confused glances between the two of us. White's eyes were wide with horror as she gawked at me, as if _I _were the one who betrayed _her_.

"I-Is that… true?" Alder asked eventually, his voice cracking.

She sighed, casting her gaze downwards so her baseball-cap covered her eyes.

"Tell the nice man the truth, White!" I mocked after several moments of silence, earning me an evil look from Her Majesty.

"_Shut up!" _she wailed defensively, a tear streaking down her cheek. _Oh the drama, the conflict! Doesn't it make you want to write poetry, to burst out into song about how the world isn't fair? _Doesn't it just make you want to puke your guts out?

"I came here to get a gym badge, not to fight you, you little-"

"That's enough from you!" Alder bellowed fiercely, as I huffed and folded my arms childishly. _Sure, stick up for the traitor, Mister Champion who's supposed to be protecting Unova!_

Alder turned to White, who was wiping away several tears and had her teeth clenched together in a rage. "Now, what really happened? You're not seriously saying that you…"

"He's telling the truth…" she all but whispered, a frown set on her face as she glared across at me. Alder rubbed his chin judgementally as he stared at her. "…But he's acting like what I did was a terrible thing!" she insisted, interrupting him as he was about to speak. "You all think N is evil, but he's not! You don't know him like I do!" Silver tears over flooded her eyes as she in drew a shaky breath and I rolled my eyes. "…I-I love him…"

"Here we go again!" I moaned, throwing my arms exasperatedly in the air. "_But I luuurve him! We're gonna be together forever!" _I spat vulgarly, mimicking White's voice as she stomped her feet enragedly against the ground, her face crimson and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_SHUT UP!" _she screeched, wiping away floods of tears as she tried to keep her composure. "Just shut the freaking hell up! You're my brother, you're supposed to support me!"

"Yes, but that means I also have to protect you from perverts like N, you idiot!"

"Leave him alone! Why can't you just freakin' butt out for once in your life, you-"

"Shut it, both of you!" Alder suddenly barked, causing both of us to flinch in surprise and instantly pause as he crossed his arms and stared us. "Honestly, what are you, toddlers?" I huffed and looked away rudely, only realising several moments later that I was only proving his point in doing so.

"You!" he yelled, directing a pointed finger at me. "You need to stop bullying your sister!" I rolled my eyes. _Who did he think he was, our father? I'd met this guy literally five minutes ago, for no apparent reason, in Mistralton's gym, and he acted like he had control over me. Tsk. That will be the day._

"And you," he said in a kinder tone as he placed a gentle arm on White's shoulder and sighed. "Honey, I know first love is great and all that, but seriously… N is trying to split up people and Pokémon and gain control over Unova… is that really what you want in a man?" White shook her head defiantly, brushing his hand off as she faced him directly.

"But he's not like that!" she insisted, biting her lip. "I'll stop him, I can change him!"

Both of us gave her a look that read: 'Do you _seriously _think _he'll_ change?' to which she responded with a despondent sigh. _What an idiot. Pfft, 'I can change him, just wait and see! He's gonna turn good and then we'll ride through the sky on a magical rainbow!'_

"Look, child, all I'm saying is to put things on hold with you and your little boyfriend, just for now. You might be a bit young to understand, but bad things are happening in Unova, and…"

"I'm not three years old!" she shouted fiercely, causing Alder to sigh as he attempted to phrase his sentence differently. "Yes, I know that, and if you're serious about protecting Unova, then I suggest you choose."

"Ch-choose?" she stuttered, casting confused glances between us.

"Us or N…" I mumbled in reply, to which her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

"That's not fair!" she yelled angrily, flailing her arms about as her face took on a look of pain, one that actually caused empathy to well inside me for a split second there, before I realised what she was upset about. "NO! Please, you can't…"

"White…" I said sternly, gazing blankly at her as she shakily raised a hand to cover her mouth. Her cerulean eyes were watering now and her breathing was heavy as she stared into me, the sorrow in her expression burning holes in my soul. "Black, please…" she uttered desperately, to which I simply rolled my eyes, brushing off her act, though it was affecting me slightly.

"Oh seriously, White, get real! You didn't honestly think that you'd be able to keep your relationship with him without this coming up?"

"I don't want to destroy him!"

"Oh, so you'd you'd prefer to help him destroy Unova? Gee, White, what a choice!" She bit her lip as she processed my harsh words, and clenched her eyes shut in pain.

"So just choose. _Him,_ or your brother and friends, not to mention all the good trainers in the world who love their Pokémon..."

After many moments of unbearable silence and anguished looks, White slowly began to open her mouth to speak, her breathing uneven and coming in heavy puffs. "I-I…" she stuttered, casting her gaze to the floor of the warehouse. Both Alder and I listened intently as her mouth flapped open and shut, fear lingering that she could possibly say the unthinkable. "I…I pick… you…"

Silver tears streamed down both her cheeks and her body was stiff as she avoided all eye contact with us, instead, her eyes focused on the floor. Her chest heaved up and down shakily with every rasped breath and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Although seeing her so upset struck a chord with me, I, of all people, knew she was just acting like a kid, and would realise her mistakes soon enough.

Alder rubbed his chin once more. "Well then, I'd encourage both of you to just forget about Team Plasma, and let the experts handle the matters at hand. Like I already told White, I'm travelling to meet with gym leaders and plan our strategy, and I'd strongly recommend you kids just continue on your journey as if nothing has happened and look out for each other. Is that okay?"

We both nodded silently, neither of us making eye contact. "Well then, I guess it's goodbye, for now." With a final wave, he twisted and made his way out into the front of the gym, leaving the two of us facing each other in awkward air. White lifted her head to stare at me, showing the heavy tear-clouds lining her eyes. Unusually, I couldn't find myself able to roll my eyes in exasperation, and instead turned on my heels and took several steps towards the exit.

"I take it Skyla isn't here…" I muttered, only to be met with sheer silence form White. I sighed as I reached the entrance into the front of the gym, and, out of the corner of my eye, glanced back at her, as she stood rooted to the spot many yards away. "I'm heading back to the Pokémon Centre…" More silence.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, White…" She cocked her head at my unexpected apology, and was about to open her mouth to respond, when I'd already passed through the doorway, vanishing from view.

Though I hated to admit it, I did feel empathy for my sister. After all, it's hard to lose someone you love… even if that someone is a deluded maniac…


	9. 9 Broken Bonds

**AN: Hey guys, it's me again, this time with chapter 9! (Holy cow, has it really been 9 weeks since this went up?) **

_**Anyways, **_**enjoy! And as usual, reviews, comments, criticisms etc are very much appreciated and valued! **

**(And I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does.)**

**Xx**

_Chapter Nine- Broken Bonds_

_-N's POV-_

A harsh wind blistered against my face as I emerged from the top of the stairway onto the summit of DragonSpiral Tower, being closely followed by my father, who lingered darkly behind me, like a shadow. The place before us was barren, apart from several stone pillars and the dusty remnants of broken concrete blowing around at our feet, and was as cold as an arctic winter, the air around us chilling and unwelcoming as the both of us slowly made our way to the centre of the summit.

"It's almost time, my son…" Ghetsis stated, causing me to swallow nervously at the thought of events to come. This was odd; I'd been anticipating this for the last two weeks since we'd made the major discovery about Zekrom's whereabouts, I should feel excited if anything, not anxious. What did it matter now anyways? All that mattered now was getting the Dark Stone to the right place and awakening the mighty dragon, the legendary Pokemon that would lead Team Plasma into its golden era.

Father, effortlessly picking up on my discomfort, smirked amusedly. "Oh don't be such a child, N," he sneered, gazing across at the empty space surrounding us. "Soon you'll be king of all of Unova, how do you expect to rule over an entire region if you can't even keep your composure now?"

I avoided his gaze, staring out through the giant hole looming in the back of the tower. The walls all around consisted mostly of long-since crumbled chunks of stone, with several lumps of still-standing wall dotted here and there around the circle that made up the summit. The moors below were shrouded in mist, making it impossible to see out to the water below, and the cries of several creatures could be heard cawing in the distance.

"You know, I'll bet your precious little princess wouldn't like to see you so shaken…"

I clenched my eyes shut, annoyed that my father was bringing her into the conversation once more. "Why must you always mention White?" I sighed, kneeling on one knee to feel the dusty ground at my feet. I clumped together a handful of grey dust, before absently allowing it to slip through my fingers and escape into the breeze.

"Motivation, N," he said, linking his hands together in front of him. "You work better when you have a goal in mind…"

I exhaled and ascended to my feet once more, pulling the visor of my cap over my eyes. "…I think we should start…"

Ghetsis nodded, raising a single hand. "As you wish," he mumbled, before quickly snapping his fingers. In a brisk flash, three lean figures dressed in black appeared behind him, bowing to him instantly as he cast his eternally cold, unforgiving gaze upon them. "You called us, Master?" one member of The Shadow Triad asked.

"The stone." Father ordered, his voice taking on a sudden seriousness as he stared the three ninjas coldly in the eyes. They bowed once more, before producing a glistening, black stone from what seemed like nowhere. The stone was round and quiet big, with several notches cut into it as a result of thousands of years of erosion. The ninja handed the stone to me, which I clutched tightly, scared of my life for what Ghetsis might do to me if I damaged it.

I could still remember the look on his face when, two weeks ago in the middle of another stormy night, the Shadow triad had informed him that they had obtained the Dark Stone after searching through a relic castle in the Desert Ruins for many days. It must've been about four in the night, but the moment the Shadow Triad returned, I'd bolted from bed and headed straight to my throne room, where they presented me with the legendary, black orb. After that, it was non-stop researching for me, day-in, day-out, to find out where the stone needed to be put in order to reawaken Zekrom. The answer, I discovered, came in the form of DragonSpiral Tower, an ancient ruin located to the north of Iccirrus City. Once our plans were decided, we'd headed out there straight away.

"Master Ghetsis…" one ninja said, lowering his head to him as a sign of respect. Father twisted to face him, an eyebrow arched. "While passing through the city, we noticed that trainer, the one you told us to keep an eye on… just to inform you of her whereabouts."

My mouth fell open as Ghetsis snickered evilly. "Ah yes, beautiful little White. How is my future daughter-in-law doing?"

"She was heading into the city's gym; she seemed very excited about it."

Father rubbed his chin, a malevolent glint flickering in his eye. "I see…" he mumbled, glancing sideways at me with a crooked smile on his face. "Well, N, it would be terrible manners not to invite your precious girlfriend to this momentous occasion, now wouldn't it?"

I blinked, frightened for White's sake that she had once again become entangled in team Plasma's affairs. A part of me didn't want to face her, and was terrified that the worst would come to the worst and she would reject me again, but the other, more dominant side, was longing to see her after so many weeks apart, and couldn't wait to be close to her again.

"Find her," I ordered the Triad. After remembering what they were known to do, however, I quickly added: "…but do _not _hurt her" fiercely to the end.

Ghetsis sneered again, folding his arms across his chest. "Now that would be too easy. You claim that's she's amazing and incredibly powerful and all that, so now's the time to prove it."

"What? You can't let them hurt her…" I began, but was cut short by my father, who rolled his eyes.

"Not _that_, you idiot. I'm talking about her strength as a trainer. This tower is thronged with Plasma members- wouldn't you agree that if she can make her way up here by herself, then she'll have proven herself worthy as a queen for our great organisation?"

_Oh brilliant. What had I gotten her into this time? Ok, maybe I can stop this if I just shake my head, so come on N, just shake your head, just a simple sideways motion to let your dad know you don't want that to happen…_

"Okay…" I uttered, nodding my head up and down. I just couldn't stop myself, as if a powerful, internal force had completely taken me over and was demanding I see White no matter what.

_Idiot. _

Ghetsis nodded, his pupils narrowing to slits. "So be it. I think this will be memorable… you know what to do, Triad." Again, he snapped his fingers together, signalling for the Shadow Triad to depart. They complied instantly, dematerializing into space in a split second, off to find White, wherever she may now be.

As they vanished from sight, I began to wonder how she would react to this whole event- would she be angry, and pound up the tower in a heated rage to kick my butt? Or would she float up the many stairways in floods of tears and wail at the top of her lungs, pleading me to stop? Maybe she'd had a change of heart over the last few weeks and had decided she wanted to be a queen after all, or worse, maybe she'd decided to give up on me completely and ended up not coming at all…

"N!" Father spat, waving a hand viciously in front of my face. "Wake up, you stupid boy!"

Realizing where I was, I bolted back into my senses, almost dropping Zekrom's stone in the process. Ghetsis rolled his eyes before taking several steps back towards the top of the stairway. "Honestly, sometimes I worry about you, idiot."

"A-are you leaving now?" I asked him as my face flared a dark red, brushing off his last comment. He nodded, raising a cloaked arm and pointing at the stone. "Zekrom can only be awakened in the presence of the hero alone, you should know that, boy. I'll be anticipating your return, along with that of the dragon's, at the castle." He began his long descent down the first step of tower, where Plasma employees would be waiting for him below to escort him home.

When he was gone, I exhaled heavily, feeling the strange aura of the stone resonate between my fingers and flow through my arms and to the rest of my body, filling me with an unknown feeling. I knew then that it was finally time, time to put my endless hours of baffling research into action, to finally reawaken the mighty black dragon after so many thousands of years of its slumber.

My heart pounding madly inside my chest, I began to take several shuffled steps towards the very centre of the summit, where, I knew, was the exact spot Zekrom needed to be woken at. My mind spun as the words from the ancient manuscript flooded into my mind…

_The Mighty Black Dragon, _

_Lending strength to he seeking ideals, _

_Wakes only in the presence of a true heart,_

_Tower of Dragons, sky of storms booming,_

_A thunderous eruption,_

_A deafening roar,_

_Two orbs of pure red existing among a pitch-black canvas,_

_The soul-eater awakens,_

_A flash of lightning and a roll of thunder,_

_Then, with hero of pure heart and ideals,_

_Strength beyond anything ever imaginable._

As my feet collided with the concrete floor, edging nearer and nearer with every stride, my stomach turned flips inside me. The stone was now trembling inside my iron grip, pulsating with luminous, cobalt sparks that surrounded the orb, becoming stronger and stronger as I eventually arrived in the centre of the pillars. The electrical currents seemed to be passing straight through my skin, as if merging with me, becoming one.

The very instant my feet came to a stop beneath the stone seal marking the midpoint of the summit, it was as if the orb came alive, and exploded into a series of blinding flashes, spiralling high above me as an empowering, un-harmful electrical current palpitated through my body. My eyes widened as my mouth flung open, watching on as the pitch-black stone, on its own, escaped my grip and began to levitate above me.

My heart pounded thunderously against my chest as I took in the stunning light-show unfolding before me. The stone was now barely visible in the sky above me, shrouded in a chaotic explosion of brilliant-blue bolts of lightning which darted outwards in all directions, as if consuming everything. The dot of blackness then slowly began to grow, morphing before my very eyes into an unfamiliar figure in the sky. I could barely breathe, as an ear-splitting cry blared into the air and a roll of thunder clapped in the stormy sky above. A sudden gust blasted against me, causing me to stagger backwards, clasping my eyes shut as an all-consuming beam of light flashed in the sky before me.

A series of deafening rolls of thunder blared in the sky above, echoing for miles around and causing the ground below to rumble uncontrollably. I shielded my face with my arm as I attempted in vain to pry my eyes open, only to be met instantly with a blinding flash of consuming white light. I clenched my teeth together and slowly noticed the light tone down until it was almost of normal luminosity, enabling me to see once more.

'_Hello, Master,' _the internal voice of the mighty, black Pokémon said to me, as I finally laid eyes on the legendary being Team Plasma had spent almost two decades working on to find. The chest of the almighty dragon heaved up and down as it towered more than 15 feet above me, its penetrating ruby-red eyes beaming into me. '_I've been waiting for you.'_

Dumbfounded by the amazing sight, I pushed myself forwards, edging closer to the legendary beast. "H-hello…" I stuttered as I gazed at the dragon, which loomed over me on two heavy, black feet. "I'm N… I'm your hero…"

'_I know. I am yours, Master, I abide by your rules and will do anything to protect you.' _Zekrom lowered its head in respect, and as if naturally, I placed out my hand to stroke his soft face. I couldn't believe it- after so much time, so many gruelling hours of research, so many decades of waiting on my father's side, I'd finally done it. I'd finally awoken Zekrom, and now, it was only a matter of time before all of Unova fell at my feet.

"So you will come with me to the Pokemon League? Together, we'll defeat the Champion and claim Unova as our own, making sure no Pokémon will ever suffer at the hands of humans again?"

'_Your wishes are my wishes. My strength is your strength. I shall take you there at once, if you so command,' _

I was about to respond, when I suddenly remembered the fact that White was most likely on her way up to the top of the tower, causing me to freeze instantly. "Not yet…" I explained to Zekrom, who stared at me with a perplexed look on his black, chiselled face. "First, there's someone I must wait for… someone very important…"

The dragon cocked its massive head to the side, straightening the rest of its enormous body up. '_Someone important? Are they coming with us?'_

"If all goes well, then, yes. I want this person to be with me during our mission, but I think that will prove… difficult…"

Zekrom puffed out a warm breath, his chest heaving up and down. '_No matter what happens, I shall forever remain by your side, my hero." _

I patted the side of my companion's giant leg lovingly, pulling the visor of my cap over my eyes with my free hand and sighing. White would be here soon, I could tell. I was dreading encountering her again like this, dreading the fact that now was my final chance to get her to come with me of her own free will. The thought that I would have to take her by force if she decided to fight against me and failed sickened me to my very core, but I knew it was the only way we could be together, and I just couldn't be without her.

Suddenly, Zekrom stiffened and braced itself protectively, its eyes flaming fiercely. _'Master!' _it declared, letting out another deafening roar. '_I sense the opposite power approaching! I sense the Light Hero!' _

My eyes widening, I gawked at the colossal dragon before me, struggling to understand what it was trying to tell me as it roared ferociously, its screams echoing across the moors below, before it finally stopped, glaring into the space behind me.

"…N…" a cracking voice all but whispered from behind where I faced, as soft as the summer wind. Recognising the voice instantly, I swung round to see a young girl with wavy chestnut hair rooted to her spot several yards away from me, a look of horror on her white face and her cerulean blue eyes wide and brimming with confusion. She was here. After so many weeks apart, she was finally close to me once more.

"Stop this now, N…" White demanded tenaciously, gawking at Zekrom anxiously before staring into me with watering eyes, so powerful it felt like they were burning holes in my soul. "Why do you keep doing this, N? Just stop!"

I shook my head defiantly, taking several strides towards her until there were only a few feet distancing us. "My dream will be a reality, White. Soon, I'll defeat the Champion, and then I'll be king of a Unova where Pokémon are free from humans…"

"Stop it…"

"Together, Zekrom and I are now the most powerful beings in the entire world. We're heading to the Pokemon League, where we'll battle to end all battles. And when that is done…"

"If you love me, you'll stop this…"

"But I do love you. I love you more than anything, you are my life. I want you to come with me, White…."

"STOP THIS OR YOU'LL LOSE ME!" White screeched, tears of frustration spilling from her eyes as she raged at me. "JUST STOP IT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Zekrom braced himself next to me, a vicious growl emanating from its mouth. White noticed this and staggered back several feet in dismay, the sound of her boots clinking against the floor echoing across the empty space.

No… I couldn't be losing her already… for once, everything was coming together nicely, yet she was still slipping further and further away as I approached my dream. Why..?

For many moments after there was silence between us, apart from the sound of Zekrom's rugged breathing, until suddenly the pounding of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching from the stairway. I hissed under my breath as four exhausted figures arrived at the summit, being led by none other than that idiot Black himself.

"You!" he screeched at me as he stormed forwards, only to skid to a halt a few feet behind where White stood when he caught sight of Zekrom towering behind me. "What in Arceus' name is _that!" _

His three companions, those other two twits and an older, robe-clad man I realised must have been Brycen, the gym leader of Iccirus City, remained rooted behind with astounded looks on their faces as they gawked at my friend vulgarly, like he was a freak.

"This…" I began, relishing the discomfort of my enemies. "…is Zekrom…legendary black dragon of thunder…destroyer of ancient Unova….and Team Plasma's new ally…"

All four of their faces simultaneously flung open, their dismayed eyes filling with horror as Zekrom spread its strange-shaped wings and roared viciously. White yelled at me as I folded my arms across my chest and smirked, pleading me desperately to stop. I looked up at her then, seeing her in a dishevelled state with tear-clouds brimming in her eyes, banging her foot against the ground and screaming.

_Why couldn't she see? Why couldn't she see how powerful she could be, if she'd only open herself up to my world? The whole of Unova was right in front of her for the taking, yet she insisted on staying behind to rot with her awful friends, who were currently all-but cowering helplessly in the background, by the way. _

"You've gone far enough, N…" the gym leader lectured, stepping forward a step or two and shooting me a dirty look. I barely acknowledged his presence as he spoke- why did he think he understood any of what was going on? He was just another ruthless trainer who exploited their Pokémon that had wandered up here randomly, expecting to get in on the action as if he actually played a part in unfolding events. No, he wasn't important, just a minor, barely-noticeable mark on my plan.

"White…" I began, sensing her pain as I stepped forward until there was less than a foot between us. The other four, Black, the blonde one, the one with glasses and that gym leader guy, remained ingrained to their spots in fear of Zekrom reacting, though I could clearly see the looks of contempt in Black's dark eyes as he glared at me, etching to dash forward and knock me back from White with a forceful thud. She met my gaze, her teeth gritted in frustration and her beautiful eyes veiled in a misty cover of silver. "…I've asked you this before, and I'll ask you once again…"

She glanced away ignorantly at the sound of the words, recognising instantly what I was going to say. I lifted her face so that we were both facing each other and held it there firmly, noticing out of the corner of my eye Black hissing out curses in the distance. "Come with me to my castle. You can be my queen, and all of Unova will be ours, we can be _happy_…"

She blinked away an overflowing tear, which streamed down her face, and slowly shook her head, her eyes burning into me. "I can't N… and I never will, so stop saying things like that, because as long as Team Plasma still exists, I will never be with you…"

With my thumb, I wiped the tear away, knowing now that the worst had come to the worst, and we were both in for a rough time when events played out. I was going to have to hold her against her will once I had control over Unova, and she would never be able to see that it was because I loved her and wanted to protect her. She'd think I was a monster, and I'd have to live with knowing I'd be hurting her every day, just by keeping her safe. "I'm not giving up on you, White…" I whispered softly, just low enough so that only she could hear.

She sobbed silently as I pulled away, striding towards Zekrom with my cap pulled over my face. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!" she barked suddenly at the top of her lungs. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL STOP YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU SEE THE TRUTH!"

I sighed, placing a hand on Zekrom's massive leg and patting it comfortingly. "Reshiram…" I murmured to her, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Reshiram, Zekrom's opposite," I repeated, stopping to stare back at her. "She's your only hope in stopping me. If you can find The Light Stone, you might be able to awaken her, if you are who we think you are. And if you find her, you might just have the tiniest chance in winning against me…"

White blinked, flapping her mouth open and shut in puzzlement. As I continued, I hid a tiny smile. "If you win, everything goes back to the way it used to be. If I win, or more, when I win, everything will change… and you will belong to me…"

White growled angrily, wrathful flames flickering in her sapphire eyes as I mounted Zekrom, rising higher and higher from the group below. I figured she at least deserved a chance to fight for her beliefs, even if that chance was only slight. This competition also made it fair that she would live with me once I'd defeated her, lifting a truckload of guilt from my shoulders.

"You won't win…" she snarled, her eyes overflowing with tiny tears and her body shaking as I whispered to Zekrom to begin his flight to the castle. "Mark my words, you sick son-of-a-Stoutland, I won't let you win!"

Zekrom's wings flapped together, creating a sudden gust of wind on the summit, which raged against the group of trainers below fiercely. As the both of us ascended into the murky, grey sky, I caught sight of the other four idiots rushing to where White stood, the yellow one, I think her name was Bella or something, catching her within her arms and holding her tightly. White buried her face into her shoulder, pressure piling up onto her, as the glasses wearing-one – I think his name was Mike or something stupid, patted her back reassuringly and Black glared up into the sky at me. I leered back, tightening my hold on Zekrom as he took off into the sky, leaving behind him a trail of bright, cobalt-blue sparks.

I brushed away a tear before it could form in my eye, recalling how Ghetsis had always said only girls and wusses cried. I wasn't a wuss- I was a king, and even though I'd just destroyed my relationship with the only person in the world who understood me, I wasn't allowing myself to change that.

'_I am sorry about your love, Master,' _Zekrom comforted me as he flew through the sky at breakneck speed, the wind crashing against us, almost knocking my hat off my head and down to the moors below.

"Don't be…" I replied, gazing out onto the faint outline of boggy wasteland lying five-hundred feet beneath us. "It's not over yet…"

'_I hope you are right, Master…'_

Of course I was right, how could I not be? Love like what White and I had couldn't just be broken like that, it was meant to last. Even though tears were clouding her eyes now and her entire body was seething with rage towards me, I knew that soon those emotions would melt away, revealing love beneath. Maybe not today, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon she'd realise that everything I did I did for her and the sake of a new world where we could live in peace without having to see Pokémon hurting. Yes, she'd see that soon.

Because love like what we had didn't just go away…

**More Black next chapter, promise!**

**Xx**


	10. 10 Sleepless Night

**Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this! And if you feel like it, review pretty please! (It makes me so happy to hear what readers think!)**

**Xx**

_Chapter Ten- Sleepless Night_

_-Black's POV-_

I exhaled heavily, brushing my messy chestnut hair out of my eyes as I allowed myself to plonk down onto the step leading into Nacrene's pokemon center, the cold wood beneath my bare feet sending shivers up my body. The desolate streets around me were eerily quiet, the only light coming from a few dusty lamp-posts and the twinkling of the stars on the pitch-black canvas that was the night sky.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I'd attempted to close my eyes, my mind became plagued with incessant flashbacks of the previous day, causing me to become restless and irritable from sleep-deprivation. Cheren hadn't even noticed when I'd slipped out of our room in the Pokemon centre and headed outside to clear my mind; he'd been too busy enjoying a peaceful night's sleep. How any of them could sleep after a day like today was beyond me, but when I'd checked in on White, I'd found her nestled peacefully into her duvet, snuggled up next to her Ducklett and sleeping like a log. That girl really was something else.

I sat for several minutes listening to the sound of nocturnal bird Pokemon hooting in the trees in the distance, trying to shake the image of that deluded old-timer screeching at us from earlier. I detested running into that nutcase, even more than I hated running into our other green-headed regular, but the things he'd said to White in the Desert Ruins today had shocked even me.

I sighed as I succumbed to the day's events replaying themselves in my mind.

_Nothing out of the ordinary was supposed to happen today. We were supposed to finish up training in Iccirus, earn our badges from the gym leader and start heading for Opelucid. Of course, that didn't happen though, did it, because the moment we'd stepped out of the gym, we'd been confronted by three dematerializing loonies who demanded White go to N on top of DragonSpiral Tower. I made a meek attempt to stop her going, reminding her that Team Plasma had nothing to do with us anymore, but had given in when we'd heard a deafening booming sound come from the tower in the distance._

_Man, did I wish we hadn't gone. It was tough getting past the dozen of Plasma grunts that plagued the tower, even with Brycen, the gym leader, lending his strength. White had raced ahead as the booming became louder and louder, and after many battles, we eventually managed to join her at the summit too, only to come face to face with the biggest freaking monster I'd ever seen. _

_I could still remember that smug look on His Royal Highness' face when he saw us. He stood before the terrifying black dragon and introduced it to us as his new ally. I'd felt powerless, frozen in fear of him turning the beast on me, as he stepped towards White and cupped her chin lovingly in his hand as if he actually gave a damn about her. He'd asked her to leave with him, off to his magical castle to be his princess, at which point I was restraining myself not to race over there and beat the bleeding daylights out of the pervert. She'd told him to go squat, much to my amusement at his heartbreak, though it wasn't long before she'd started blubbering and and the floodgates opened._

_And then he'd said something he shouldn't have. He should have just gotten on his mighty dragon and flown off into the sunset back to wherever the hell he came from, but no. He'd told her to go find the other magical dragon and come to try defeat him. Oh joy. Well, there was no way out now…_

_After he was gone, we were faced with the mission of trying to find this other Pokemon. None of us had the faintest clue what to do or where to go, and (well, I) would've just given up, had our favourite ginger Champion not turned up at that moment and shared his knowledge of Ancient Legends with us. Alder'd told us about some random legend involving two dragon pokemon, (well, I wouldn't know, I was tuned out for most of his speech), some stuff happened, and baddabing baddabam, we ended up in the Ancient Ruins tunnelling through some old castle, up to our knees in sand and fossilized crap. _

I gazed out at the empty streets, wishing I was back home, as if nothing had ever happened and N and Ghetsis didn't exist. Chances were, if _I_ hadn't gotten the brilliant idea one day that being a pokemon trainer would be awesome, none of this would be happening to us. White wouldn't be head over heels for the deranged leader of a psycho group, the government or something would be taking care of Team Plasma and we'd all be home right now, blissfully oblivious to what was going on in Unova, the way it should be. Sweet Arceus, was I an idiot.

_After trudging through the underground tunnels of the Relic Castle for what must have been more than two hours, we finally came to what we guessed would have been some sort of ballroom or something. Of course, as our luck would have it, there was no stupid 'Light Stone' here; just a truckload of Plasma grunts ready to ambush us. _

_We fought them off with ease, but weren't prepared for the arrival of Lunatic Snr, N's deluded (to say the least) old father. He didn't fight us, though, instead taking time off from his busy social schedule to inform us we'd just wasted two hours of our lives and the stone wasn't here. _

_Before I had the chance to smash my fist into his face, however, Alder had shown up again (though pretty late, considering he'd told us he'd help us look in the first place and instead had just let us, a group of airheaded minors, wander around dangerous ruins filled with quicksand completely unaccompanied by an adult) and warned the freak to leave, which he did, though not before catching sight of White out of the corner of his only working eye. _

"_Nice to see you again, darling," he'd sneered creepily to her, knocking me out of the way with a sharp flick of his wrist when I'd thrown myself between them. "Yes, sweetheart, Team Plasma has big plans for you… I think you'll enjoy being my daughter-in-law when you lose this battle…"_

…_At which point I very nearly lost my lunch…_

_I'd screeched uncontrollably at the sick-minded pervert, being restrained by Alder as he sauntered away carelessly, pursued by his mindless drones. White was pretty ticked off by the looks of it too, but I knew well she'd be lying if she said she hadn't at some point doodled 'Queen White Harmonia' into her notebooks and imagined what N and hers' kids would look like._

_I was in a funk for a while after that awkward encounter, but regained my fighting spirit after a panicked call from good ol' Professor Juniper, telling us to get our butts over to Nacrene City Museum pronto. We'd headed straight there from the ruins on our Pokemon after tunnelling our way out, and were surprised when we were met by a very unnerved Professor, who paced about frantically outside the museum, heavy black bags under her eyes. She'd ushered us inside instantly, explaining that after she'd gotten the call from Bianca explaining our current predicament, (I guessed I must have been tuned out during that too) she'd called Lenora, Nacrene's gym leader, who'd said she had a strange stone here at the museum._

_The look on White's face when she'd caught sight of the stunning crystal in Lenora's hands was unbelievable. She'd simply stared at the thing for Arceus knows how long, her body moving only to blink and breathe. She was about to reach out to take the stone from Lenora, when Alder butted in with a startling truth._

"_Are you really sure you want to do this to yourself, White?" he'd asked her, to which she flashed him a confused look, annoyed that we'd come all this way and hadn't even thought about it._

"_What do you mean! Of course I do- I'm going to stop N!"_

"_Is that what you really want, though? If you take that stone, you'll be recognised as the hero- if N is correct- and the fate of Unova will rest on your shoulders alone. You'll be the one to face N if he defeats me when he comes to challenge me, and, if what he threatened you is true, then you'll be captured by those brutes. Are you honestly prepared for that?"_

_Her jaw flung open then as she stared at the stone in dismay, her face turning pale as winter snow. She flapped her mouth open and shut, unable to speak, until I eventually butted in in an effort to reassure her._

"_Of course she won't be alone, she'll have us," I stated, glancing at Bianca and Cheren, who nodded in agreement and patted White on the back. "We'll defeat N if she fails!" Cheren announced, only to fall silent a few moments later after Alder shook his head dejectedly._

"_You're underestimating Zekrom…" he sighed, rubbing his chin and shutting his eyes in worry. "He really is that powerful- without Reshiram, his counter-part, there is no hope in a battle against him. And Reshiram only obeys its hero… you, White… you are the only one who can do this, that's why I'm asking; do you really want to go through with this?"_

_White swallowed, clearing her throat anxiously. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed, glaring eagerly into the stone. "This is my purpose- I'm going to defeat N and save Unova, it's what I'm supposed to do!"_

"_You're very brave, sweetheart…" Lenora said, smiling reassuringly as the rest of us bit down on our lips uneasily, fear now surfacing that this was more serious than we'd previously thought. This was not only the future of an entire region, (and possibly the world, if Team Plasma kept growing powerful,) but also the life of a young, innocent girl. My little sister. If she failed, she'd be forever imprisoned by those monsters, thrown into a tiny cell, starved and abused. The thought made me sick to my core, but I knew that there was no way she wouldn't win, because light always triumphed over dark… didn't it?_

_Professor Juniper and Alder both nodded at Lenora, signalling for her to hand the stone to White, who sat in Lenora's office chair with her knees turned in, her tangled hair falling in a scraggy ponytail down her back. She gulped as Lenora carefully lifted the stone and handed it towards her, placing it delicately between her hands. Abruptly, the stone began to radiate an unnatural, orange-red glow, which pulsated around the orb the moment it hit White's skin._

"_What's happening!" Bianca exclaimed, leaping to her feet and retreating several steps as the glowing slowly subsided and the stone returned to normal._

"_The stone's acknowledged White as the Light Hero…" Juniper explained, hanging her head slightly. "I'm afraid there's no turning back from here, White…"_

"_It doesn't matter…" White stated, holding the stone tighter. "I'll fight N, and I'll win… but… how is this going to wake up Reshiram? And how the hell are we supposed to find her?"_

_And that was our next impossible mission._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled deeply, pressure seeming to pile up on my shoulders as the past events replayed themselves. I'd had an unbelievably stressful day, (with many more to come, no doubt) accompanied by a long, sleepless night. No wonder I was slowly losing my marbles…

"Black?" a soft voice mumbled from behind me, the sound of the door of the center creaking open and footsteps approaching. "Is that you? What are you doing up so late?"

I grumbled under my breath that my peaceful solace had been interrupted by the queen of joyful squeals and sickening giddiness herself, who was now stood next to me, wiping sleep out of exhausted emerald eyes.

"Go back to bed, Bianca…" I moaned irritatedly, as the blonde perched herself down on the step next to me, stretching her petite legs out onto the pavement and fiddling her bare toes. She was dressed in a cotton, lilac nightgown that fell to her knees, and her golden hair puffed up in all directions around her face as she cleared her throat to speak.

"I can't sleep either…" she sighed dispiritedly, glancing sideways at me. "…and you came into our room, so I guessed you must be having trouble sleeping, too…"

"Understatement…" I groused, looking out into the trees looming in the distance and doing my best to act cold so she'd lose interest and leave.

Silence.

She nodded, placing her hands nervously on her knees. "I…I just can't help thinking- what if we don't find Raziram, or whatever it's called? And what if we find it, but then it turns on us and joins team Plasma, I mean, wouldn't it want to be with that other dragon? And, like, what if we find it, White goes to take on N, loses and, like, gets captured by him and we end up never seeing her again 'coz she's being trapped in some evil castle? I mean, don't you think about that stuff? 'Coz White doesn't- she just thinks that…"

"Of course I freakin' think about that! It's _all _I think about!" I snapped a little too tenaciously, causing Bianca to flinch back in surprise at my harsh reaction. I buried my face in my hands, my elbows propped on my knees, and inhaled deeply, trying to rid my mind of sickening thoughts that were threatening to multiply in my head.

"You don't have to shout, Black…" Bianca all-but whispered, placing a kindly hand on my shoulder, which I made no effort to shake off, like I felt like doing. "I know you're freaking out -we all are- but we have to stay strong, for White's sake. She's the only one who can save Unova now, and we can't do anything but support her as much as we can…"

"That's the whole point…" I mumbled, lifting my head so my eyes poked out from over my knees. "I'm completely powerless in this whole thing. I can't stop her from going to fight N, I can't stop her losing against him, and I can't stop that sick son-of-a-Stoutland from kidnapping her when she fails. I'm supposed to be her brother, I'm supposed to protect her, yet all I can do is sit and watch from the sidelines as she slowly crumbles to dust right in front of me…"

"It could be worse…"

"We're going to lose White! How could it possibly be worse?" I barked, brushing off her hand and staring her cruelly in the eye. She leered back, unmoved by my actions, and paused for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well, for one thing, N could be a malicious thug who wants to hurt White, or even kill her…."

I threw my arms in the air, then pinched the bridge of my nose once more in an effort to numb the pain of a headache that was starting to form. "You're just as stupid as White, you know that?"

"Don't call me stupid!" she retorted, retaliating by landing me a sharp smack against my arm. "I'm right! You might not want to acknowledge it, but she loves N and he loves her. He's not vicious like that other green-haired guy, he wouldn't hurt White, but you're refusing to believe he's anything but a crazed psycho!"

"Oh, well excuse me for not approving of my sister wanting to run off with someone who stalked her for ages, trapped her in a cave for _four hours_, and is threatening to kidnap her if he defeats her! Oh, and did I mention he also wants to destroy the world as we know it?"

"I'm not saying I approve, I'm just saying it could be worse!" she huffed, tucking her legs closer to her torso in a bid to warm herself. Many moments of silence passed, both of us staring off in different directions with frowns plastered on our faces, unwilling to even look at the other.

"I just want her to be safe…" Bianca eventually began, breaking the silence. "I don't want any of this to be happening, especially not to White, but we don't exactly have a choice, do we? Fate is cruel, but at the end of the day, we just have to suck it up and accept the cards we've been dealt, even if those cards are the crappiest cards in the history of crap cards."

I grunted, leaning my head against the pole next to me and clasping my eyes shut. Bianca paused to sigh, fiddling anxiously with the ends of her short blonde bob. "…and everything always turns out the way it's supposed to, in the end. That's what my dad always said."

"Except for when it doesn't…" I murmured, flickering my eyes open to look at her. She smiled reassuringly, tea-green orbs meeting muddy-brown ones, before brushing herself off and slowly rising to her feet.

"It will. Goodnight, Black…" she whispered, patting my shoulder once more before turning and re-entering the Pokemon centre.

Silence enveloped the area once more, blunting the pain between my temples and causing me to lean more loosely against the pillar. My bare feet were past the point of just freezing in front of me, feeling like shards of Arctic ice as they lay limp on the cold, broken tarmac. All this was just too much for me to handle, like an impossibly heavy weight that constantly lingered on my shoulders, blocking my air supply and numbing every nerve in my body. This incessantly tormenting weight was supressing me to the floor, and I could do nothing to even make it budge. This weight was called N Harmonia.

An icy wind blew against me, ruffling my scraggy brown hair and tousling my baggy pyjamas. It was getting late. I needed to get to bed.


	11. 11 Zilch

_**Hey again! This was by far one of the funnest chapters to write in the story (I think I wrote it in something like three days…) So enjoy!**_

_**Warning: A certain bearded, Dragon-Type gym leader is VERY OOC in this chapter… Yeah, I know he's supposed to be all posh and proper, but I thought that was too boring… So I made him like my teachers… and I have some very weird teachers…**_

_**Xx**_

_Chapter Eleven- Zilch_

_-Cheren's PoV-_

"Is this the place, Cheren?" White turned to ask me, her puzzled sapphire eyes glistening in the rays of the Opelucid morning sun as the petite teen stood before a ginormous wooden door, her usual perky self absent as a result of the long ride we'd endured on the backs of our pokemon since the crack of dawn this morning in order to reach this strange city.

Why was she asking me? Before this whole trip, I'd never been further than Accumula, why did she think I'd suddenly have a knowledge of where the Opelucid Gym Leader lived? I shrugged half-heartedly in response to her stupid question, staring out onto the desolate streets of Opelucid and watching a lone Purrloin saunter across the street in the distance, it's cream and purple fur gleaming in the early-morning sun.

"Not helping, Cheren…" she moaned, peering more closely at the ginormous building towering before us and trying to figure out if the Dragon-Type Leader could possibly be living here.

"Well is this the place Lenora said to go, because I honestly don't know, White. Stop pestering me…"

"I'm not pestering you!" she responded, swinging her hands onto her hips. "I asked a simple question!"

"Well, don't, because I don't know…" I grumbled crabbily, contankerous following a night of barely any sleep over worrying about the current dilemma that faced us. I hadn't been the only one, it seemed, as when we'd woken at six to head off to Opelucid, we'd had to practically pry Black and Bianca out of their beds, and even when we did eventually manage to get them up and onto their pokemon, they'd headed straight for the nearest Pokemon Center to sleep some more the moment we'd touched down in Opelucid.

White groaned, reaching her fist upwards carefully to knock against the giant door. "I guess I'll find out on my own then…" she groused, pausing and waiting for many moments for a response.

Several minutes passed, and still no signs of life emerged from the other side of the door. White disappointedly bit her lip, and began to descend from the steps leading up to the doorway, scratching the top of her puffy brunette head in puzzlement, before the door abruptly flung open, and an older, grumpy-looking man with serious bags under his dark eyes appeared, his silver hair poking up in all directions.

"I told you we don't want no damned cookies!" he bellowed fiercly, his unkempt beard muffling his speech as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He blinked rapidly as he noticed the two of us standing before him, then looked us up and down, examining the loose sweatpants and hoodies we'd thrown on this morning and grunting.

"You ain't no girl scouts…" he pointed out, scrunching up his nose before turning his attention solely to me. "But you there boy might wanna think about getting' that silly hair a yer's sheared, 'fore you start lookin' like one a them hippies."

White chuckled, amused at my insulted state, as I shot the man a death glare. I didn't care how much older this guy was then me- mock the hair and it's an instant dislike on his half.

"Are you Drayden?" White asked him, causing him to stop leering suspiciously at me and stare into her instead.

"And what if I am? And just who might you be, now, chicken?"

"I'm White, this is Cheren," she informed him, to which he simply stared, the names not ringing any bells. "We're here because we need your help. Lenora sent us, because she said you know about dragons. Please, sir, this is very important. It involves Team Plasma."

Drayden raised an eyebrow at the mention of their name, before opening his front door wider and allowing for us to enter. "Team Plasma, ya' say? Well, you kids sure don't have much sense of timing, but I guess yez' better come in…"

White and I nodded to each other, before following him in procession as he lead us down his hallway and into a very modern and swanky kitchen, where he headed straight for the kettle sitting on a worktop, filling it with water and flicking it on as the two of us seated ourselves at his table.

"What can I get yez? We got tea, coffee, them _lattes _and smelly herbal crap me daughter buys. Nasty stuff it is, but I guess you kids nowadays will do any feckin' thing just to look 'cool' in front of yer friends."

I was on the verge of snorting out a laugh, but restrained myself. "Just a coffee, please."

"I don't need anything thank you, sir." White replied, brushing a strand of wavy brown hair that fell loosely around her face as opposed to its usual ponytail behind her ear. She sighed, examining the dramatic painting of a Haxorus hanging on the wall absent-mindedly.

Drayden shrugged, pouring the hot liquid into two cups and stirring in coffee. "Suit yourself," he muttered, grabbing a stack of biscuits out of a cupboard and tossing them onto the table, while carefully carrying the two mugs of coffee over and handing me one.

"I love me my coffee, so I do now. That and them there bloody chocolate-digestives. Arceus above, I could eat ten million of them without blinking!" he mused, dunking a biscuit into his mug and crunching down on it messily, sending crumbs flying everywhere. "Not the best for the ol' waistline, mind you, kids. But when yez' get to my age though, yez' can afford to let yerselves go a bit. Not young things like yerselves' going out hoppin' and boppin' at the discos and what not…"

White and I glanced at each other, resisting the urge to erupt into a chorus of laughter as he prattled on about 'them there calories' and 'stupid kids nowadays', at the same time attempting to get a word in about why we were actually here.

"Excuse me, sir, but we really do need to talk to you about something…" White interrupted him not a moment too soon, just as he was about to begin a tale of how 'when I was young we didn't have them fancy gizmos ye young 'uns have…'

Drayden took a giant slug of his coffee, then wiped away the excess liquid that sprayed across his mouth. "There's me getting all caught up in meself again, now. Fire away, chicken," he prattled, which we figured must have meant: 'go ahead and ask the question, young girl.'

White, an unnaturally pale shade of worry clouding up her sunken face, began to rummage through her shoulder bag, which dangled against the side of her chair. After several moments of rooting, she eventually produced the Light Stone, which was as dull and motionless as ever; still, lifeless, just a lump of rock. Wheezing out a tired breath, she cautiously placed the stone in front of her so Drayden, who had his head tilted in confusion as to why this girl had come into his house to put a stone on his kitchen table, could see.

"Erm… 'tis a nice rock ya got there…" he muttered, after staring at it for a few awkward seconds. "…any reason in particular yez brought it to me?"

White swallowed, casting a quick glance at me, before cupping the stone into her hands and exhaling. "Well… the reason we came to you, sir, is because we're in trouble and we need your help. You see, we're stuck in a battle with Team Plasma, and the only way we can stop them is if we awaken Reshiram, the legendary white dragon…"

Drayden scratched at his scraggy beard, glancing between her and the stone as she continued.

"…who is inside this stone…"

Many moments of sheer silence followed, an erratic athmosphere hanging in the air. Drayden's eyes were wide with perplexity and a stream of coffee was spilling out of his mouth and catching in his thick facial hair as he stared at the rock.

"Reshiram, ya say?" he questioned, poking the stone with his index finger. "That big, white thing from the legend? Are yez serious?"

The both of us nodded, biting our lips to prevent from chuckling as he randomly sniffed at the rock, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he attempted to piece together a conclusion. "Well, I'll be… how did two young un's like yez' get a stone like this?"

"Long story short…" I began, chugging back a slug of coffee. "…my friends and I, well, mostly this lady _here" _–cue quick glance towards White- "got involved with this guy named N, who turned out to be the psycho leader of Team Plasma and somehow managed to reawaken Zekrom, Reshiram's counterpart. He told us to find Reshiram if we want to stop him taking over the world, which we did, sort of."

"We found the stone at Nacrene museum, and it accepted me as its hero…" White continued, her eyelids drooping as she lovingly stroked the smooth surface of the stone. "…but, thing is, we have no idea how we're going to actually awaken Reshiram so I can fight against N… that's why we need your help."

I flicked a stray strand of raven-black hair out of my eyes casually, blinking as the amber morning sun shone through the kitchen window. "And to make things worse, if White loses, N's gonna kidnap her. So yeah, that's the story…"

White shot me a death glare, annoyed that I'd added in that little detail when she'd lectured me specifically on the way here not to. Drayden looked at us like we were loonies, grinding his teeth as he thought for many moments.

"That's quite the pickle yez got yourselves caught up in…" he uttered eventually, taking the stone into his hands and examining it closer, his nose scrunched up in concentration as he did so.

"So… can you help us?" White queried as he eventually set the stone down, a downtrodden expression on his face.

"Sorry, chicken… while I can tell ya that that's definitely a pokemon, I've no idea how to wake it up, just like yez." He leaned back in his chair and the both of us sighed heavily, irritated having travelled all the way from Nacrene only to learn nothing new. "…however…" he began, rubbing his bristly chin and casting his eyes upwards as he thought. "…while I mightn't know much about awakening ancient pokemon and all that, me daughter's into all that stuff about legends, she just might know a thing or two…"

He sprung from his chair and swiftly made his way into the previous hallway, leaving the both of us behind in a confused daze.

"IRIS!" he bellowed, with enough force to wake up the entire city, while White and I carefully tiptoed into the hallway to catch him screeching up the staircase at someone above. "Iris! We need'cha for something!"

A rumbling sound of someone getting out of bed could be heard, followed by the abrupt flinging open of a door and the pattering of footsteps progressing.

"Dad, what the hell is wrng with you! It's Saturday for crying out loud!" A teenaged girl with puffy, dark-purple hair groaned, rubbing her eyes madly as she came into sight on the landing above. She was dressed in light-pink pajamas decorated with a black and white ribbon-pattern, and at her feet trailed a tiny, dazed Axew, which staggered abround exhaustedly, attempting to keep itself awake. When the girl caught sight of the two of us lingering behind Drayden, her face instantly flushed a bright crimson, and she attempted to smooth down her wild hair.

"Dad!" she barked, looking us up and down. "Who are they?"

Drayden yawned, swinging his thumb into the air at us. "That guy's a gobshite with a bad hair cut and that one's the green-headed loonie off the TV's girlfriend…" he muttered, making his way back into the kitchen with a tired shrug. "Come down here a minute, we need ya, Iris."

White and I both trailed him back into the kitchen with an exasperated sigh, and Iris, moaning, pounded down the stairs to follow us. When her chocolate-brown eyes caught sight of the Light Stone sitting on the table, her face lit up, and she dashed straight towards it, tossing it into her hands and laughing.

"Awesome!" she mused, playing with it between her hands as her Axew hopped up onto the table and began to laugh.

"Hey! Watch my Reshiram!" White threatened, dashing towards Iris and diving to catch the stone, just as Iris lost her grip.

"R-Reshiram?" she stuttered, her eyes twinkling with joy. "Are you serious? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" White tucked the Light Stone closer to her as Iris neared and practically bounced around her in giddy circles, an impossibly ginormous smile stretching across her face.

"This is the Light Stone? _The _Light Stone?" she questioned as White staggered backwards awkwardly, stroking the rock's smooth surface.

"Um… yeah…" she uttered, as Iris suddenly burst forwards to stare upwards at her scrutinizingly, her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up in suspicion.

"What's someone like _you _doin' with this stone?" she interrogated, as a vein popped up on White's forehead, her teeth grinding together angrily. "Only the hero is supposed to have this, and frankly, you don't look much like the Light Hero…"

"For your information, I am the Light Hero!" White snapped, staring into the shorter girl furiously, who only grunted in response.

"Oh, please!" she laughed, folding her arms. "Why would Reshiram choose someone as pathetic as you as her Hero?"

White had a bit of a Black moment then, charging forwards in a heated rush to give Iris a piece of her mind, only to be caught instantly by the arm by me, like what was always necessary when her brother flipped out.

"Erm, I think what Iris was trying to say, White, was that she is in awe of your pokemon, and would like to help awaken it however she can..."

Iris smirked, looking me up and down. "And just who might you be now, Mr gobshite with a bad haircut?" she laughed, causing Drayden to pat her on the back approvingly, as if he actually encouraged his daughter to take after him by insulting people.

I puffed out a heavy breath as a way of releasing the anger that was welling up inside me, a skill I had acquired having been around Black for seventeen years. "I'm Cheren," I explained to her calmly. "I'm a pokemon trainer who needs your knowledge of ancient legends to help us stop my friend here getting kidnapped by a deranged cult!"

The petite girl blinked rapidly, a mortified blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh," she mumbled, glancing at me. "Sorry 'bout that. I have a feeling there's a lot I don't know…"

Drayden, who was casually leaning against the kitchen counter, interrupted with another brilliant summing-up of the situation; "Well, basically, this young un' here got involved with the wrong kind of fella, that boss of Team Palma, or something, and now if she doesn't stop him by figurin' out how to wake up that big white thing from those old stories your always blatherin' on about, Unova's in big trouble."

Iris laughed heartily, examining White as her Axew crawled up onto her shoulder and into the sanctuary of her soft pillow of purple hair, disappearing from view as it nestled into the deepest part of its nest. "Why didn't you say so? I know tons about that legend, even more than-"

She was suddenly interrupted by the abrupt sound of something loud switching itself on in the next room, the shrill noises of very-loud, muffled speech ringing in our ears.

"What in Arceus name is goin' on at this hour?" Drayden muttered, flinging the glass door into what must have been a sitting room open. The four of us crowded into the room to find the TV had turned itself on as a result of an important news-flash, like what they did sometimes to warn people of hurricanes. On the TV screen was the face of a very panicked looking woman holding a microphone, seeming terrified as she listened to orders through her earpiece.

"We're just received very strict orders from the 'Team Plasma Group'" she announced into the microphone, her eyes widening with fear at their name. Beside me, White was tensing up, her teeth grinding together once more as she snarled angrily at the television.

"We've been sternly ordered to show this next clip," the woman continued, clasping her lips together in worry. The screen suddenly flickered with an array of black and white scribbles, before finally forming a picture of an older man with lime-green hair and an eyepiece, who smirked malevolently into the camera.

"Greetings, citizens of Unova," he began, a sly smile sneaking its way onto his face. Drayden and Iris swapped confused glances as he continued. "I wake you so suddenly on this fine, late-Autumn morning, to deliver a very impotant piece of news. In three days time, my son, King N, will do battle with a young girl named White, each one accompanied by a legendary pokemon, to decide the fate of Unova."

White was growling wrathfully now, her light-blue eyes flickering with a vengeful flame as she leered at the wicked man in the TV screen. "If young White wins, nothing will change, and Unovians will remain united with pokemon, but if N wins, however, Team Plasma will begin its plan to take over this region and separate humans and pokemon completely."

There was a simultaneous gasp from Iris and Drayden, who both glanced at White, realising exactly what she was up against. "You were really serious, huh?" Iris asked her, stroking Axew as it brushed against her, terrified of being separated from her. White nodded, continuing to stare furiously at Ghetsis.

"And so, this is that young girl's last warning. Precious White, if you're watching, which we're sure you are, then listen here and listen good: if you're really set on saving Unova, come to the Pokemon League, with Reshiram, in three days time, and battle the Elite Four. Afterwards, you'll do battle with N, your final battle we'll ask you to do. If you lose however, your life as you know it is as good as gone, and you'll belong completely and utterly to Team Plasma. It's your choice, sweetheart- fight and lose, or run while you still can. If your little heart is still set on being a hero though, come. We'll welcome you with open arms into the Harmonia family when you lose…"

White screeched viciously, pounding her foot against Drayden's wooden floor and wheezing out heavy, incensed breaths, as the picture of Ghetsis disappeared from the screen, in its place, the image of the petrified presenter frantically trying to piece her show back together.

"He can't hear, you, White…" I sighed tiredly, a lame attempt to console her as she hung her head, her chest heaving up and down and her eyes clenched shut as she tried desperately to eradicate the chilling prospect of failure from her head.

Drayden, clearing his throat coarsely, stepped forward to pat her reassuringly on the the back, though I could tell this had little effect on White, who simply stood there shaking and building up strength, which I knew would erupt into an explosion of rage within seconds.

Iris was stood next to me, a forlorn expression spoiling her pretty feautures aand her knees turned in sheepishly. She really had no idea what to do in situations like this, and I couldn't blame her- one minute she was blissfully asleep on a cozy Saturday morning, and the next she was catapulted into the world of our ridiculously complicated predicaments, where mythical dragons I hadn't thought even existed before now were popping up all over the place and the world was in danger from a deluded green-haired psycho who thought he was a king. It was enough to drive anyone cuckoo, let alone a girl who considered herself a master of pokemon legends.

"I'll help however I can…" Iris offered gently, stroking her Axew as it nestled into her hair. "I-I know you must be scared of those people kidnapping you… and…"

"I'm not afraid of being kidnapped. I don't really care about that part, to be honest," White interrupted, causing us all to swap confused glances to one another, seeing as I'd thought the whole purpose of this trip was to prevent just that. "…what I'm afraid of is letting them take over. _Everything_ is down to me, _everything._ If I can't awaken Reshiram, or if I let N win, then all of Unova will fall, all because of _me."_

Silence swept across the room, as White stood facing us, her face an expression I'd never seen on her before, like a mixture of pure hatred, crippling fear and also unexpected confidence, all glistening in her burning sapphire orbs. "So, information, Iris," she uttered, glancing at the shorter girl out of the corner eye. "I need information, and lots of it. Tell me absolutley everything you know about Reshiram."

Iris nodded, and in a swift flash, disappeared back out of the room and up the stairs, her light feet causing tremors as she thundered up the steps. The three of us crowded back into the kitchen, where she eventually returned to after several moments, an enormous textbook clutched between both her arms. With an exhausted huff, she plopped the heavy volume onto the kitchen table and quickly began to rifle through the hundred of pages, her eyes scanning past the countless illustrations of legendary pokemon, both native and foreign, until she eventually came to the page she was looking for.

"Reshiram…" she sighed, flicking open a page revealing a giant picture of a vast, snow-white creature standing proud with its amorphous wings stretched wide, wisps of silver mist floating all around it. Apart from the obvious difference in colour, it greatly resembled N's Zekrom, with two sturdy legs holding it upright, a muscular upper body and chiselled face complete with a pair of penetrating cerulean eyes. "The legendary dragon that leant its strength to the hero seeking truth. It is said that Reshiram and Zekrom were once the same pokemon, but were torn apart by conflict in Ancient Unova. As the legend says, there were two brothers who constantly battled long over how Unova should be ruled. Under this pressure, the mighty dragon split, and, siding with a hero each, eventually caused destruction all across Unova…"

White, her eyes wide and entranced, lovingly stroked the picture of Reshiram, longing for her destined pokemon to awaken so she could protect her world. "…but how did they become trapped in stones?" she whispered, her voice strained from shouting at the TV.

"Due to all this constant battling and the fact that Zekrom and Reshiram were one in the same, the two dragons eventually cancelled each other out, thus becoming extremely weak and being forced to take form into two stones and fall into slumber for thousands of years… and that's the legend…" Iris explained, having completed reading the paragraph of writing on the opposite page of the picture.

White, disbelief forming on her face, shook her head frantically, flicking over the next page, only to find a matching illustration, this one of Zekrom, and no further writing. "NO!" she barked, rifling defiantly through the next pages, her eyes narrowed in fury. "There has to be more! That can't be it, it didn't say anything about how to awaken Reshiram!"

Iris took a wary step back then, biting her lip anxiously. "I'm afraid that's one thing I can't tell you… I don't how to wake Reshiram up, unfortunately… I'm really sorry, White…"

"No!" White screeched again, flicking through the next hundred pages quickly in disbelief, before eventually giving up altogether and slamming the book close. "Cheren, there's nothing in the book! What do we do?"

I shrugged, ashamed that my friend was having a panic attack and there was nothing I could say to reassure her everything would be okay, because I just didn't know anymore if it would. I'd always thought that good always trumped evil, but I just couldn't say for sure if that was true, especially considering Team Plasma was already exceedingly powerful and becoming stronger with every passing minute. "I don't know, White…" I muttered dispiritedly, unable to look at her properly.

She exhaled shakily, her eyes scanning once more over the cover of the book before turning away in shame that once again, we were back to square one. Reaching into her shoulder bag, where she'd placed the Light Stone during the news-flash on TV, she produced the rock, which was still 100% inanimate and dull. For many moments she simply stared longingly at the lifeless lump of stone, barely-visible tear-clouds glistening from the light of the sun in her eyes, as she attempted to think of a way, _any way_, to wake up the creature she needed so vitally at this moment.

Drayden, who stood against the kitchen wall rubbing his spiky beard in thought, sighed. "She'll wake up when you need her, chicken. She won't abandon you, you're her hero." His words caused White to glance upwards, despair and fury evident on her face as she gripped the stone closer to herself more tightly.

"But I need her now!" she cried, defiantly brushing stale tears off her face. "I need her now so I can stop them! Why can't she hear me!"

"She'll hear you eventually, you just have to keep believing she will," Drayden insisted, folding his arms across his pajama-clad chest and flashing another half-reassuring smile. "In the mean-time, start heading towards the Pokemon League. Of course, yez'll need the Opelucid City Gym Badge to get in, and I give a tough battle, so I suggest yez start training straight away!"

White and I nodded at each other, deciding between ourselves that this was our strategy for the time being, although I wasn't so sure if I, unlike White, would be able to train my team to 8th badge level in just three short days before she had to be at the League to face N…

"I'll help you train!" Iris chirped cheerfully, bouncing towards White and grinning widely. "I want a part in this, too, this is, like, history in the making!"

"It's settled then…" Drayden declared, smiling beneath his bristly facial hair. "The two of yez keep training, and…"

"There're four of us, actually…" I corrected, causing Drayden to groan in exasperation. "White, her brother Black, our friend Bianca, and I…"

"Fine, Mister I'm-So-Brilliant-Because-I-Know-Everything-And-Enjoy-Making-Poor-Auld'-Drayden-Look-Like-An-Eejit, the _four of yez, _especially you, White, keep training and come to defeat me when yez're ready. Don't expect me to go easy on ya though…if ya can't get past me then there's no way I'm letting a young 'un like you off to throw your life away getting trapped by that nutcase…"

"You're underestimating me, sir. I put up a hard battle, as you'll see…" White informed him, a cheeky smile sneaking it's away across her lips.

"We'll have to see about that now, so we will, chicken."

Abruptly, White let out a deafening yawn, covering her mouth as her eyes began to droop slowly. She was exhausted, and no wonder- she'd been going, and under enormous stress, too, since six this morning. And if she was tired, Arceus knew I was. "Thank you so much for your help…" she mumbled tiredly to Dayden and Iris, tucking her precious stone away into her bag one final time. "But we really must be going now… thank you so much again…"

"T'is no problem, you take care of yerself now, ya hear?" The four of us progressed back out into the hallway, where Iris politely opened the front door leading back out onto the street.

"Training starts at three..." she stated, winking at us as we slipped like ghosts out the door, our exhausted bodies seeming to float beneath us. "I'll meet you here. And bring those other two trainers, too!"

With a final wave goodbye, the both of us disappeared down the street headed towards the Pokemon Center, where we could catch up on our much-needed rest. Although in coming here we'd failed to learn anything about how the hell we were supposed to wake up Reshiram, at least now we had a plan in what to do next. Well, half a plan…

_**If yez like, review! **_


	12. 12 Little Sister

_**Hey! Here's Chapter 12!**_

_**Defining-moment-in-a-character's-past time? I think so!**_

_Chapter Twelve: Little Sister_

My stomach let out an uncomfortable groan, twisting painfully into a knot as I waited anxiously outside the Opelucid City Gym. Wincing suddenly, I clutched at my side, feeling as if there was a stone weighing my gut down, tearing through my skin.

Not a stone, I realised, but worry- the same absolute, arduous worry that had been plaguing me incessantly since Friday last; that's two days, 21 hours and 35 minutes. The same worry that had been lingering in my mind from the moment Lenora had handed that stupid stone over to White, the source of the stress that was now crippling me.

"Are you okay, Black?" Bianca asked me, concern in her voice as she crouched onto the kerb next to me, the rays of the evening sun flickering in her meadow-green eyes as she moved.

"I'm fine…" I sighed noncommittally, composing myself into my previous seating position; a hand resting casually on either crouched knee, fiddling the visor of my cap between the fingers of my left hand nervously as I puffed out heavy, wearied breaths.

"You don't look so good…" she continued, placing a cold hand onto my forehead and biting her lip. "…and you're burning up! Cheren, look at him!"

Cheren, who was leaning vacantly against a nearby tree, passed little heed on her, instead, gazing off blankly into the distance.

"Cheren!"

"No you don't look fat in that outfit, Bianca…" he mumbled lamely, before blinking rapidly as he realised that wasn't the question he'd been asked. Bianca growled irately under her breath, flashing Cheren the famous 'look' as he awkwardly pulled at his collar.

"What I said was..." Bianca hissed, glowering at him once more before turning to me. "…do you think Black looks sick?"

Cheren grunted, before turning away again to gaze at the peaceful scenery of the almost-empty street, his eyes weary and sunken. "Probably just stress…" he muffled, puffing out a heavy sigh.

"I know I'm exhausted after Iris…"

Bianca giggled childishly, a satisfied grin stretching across her face. "So _that's _who you were thinking about, Cheren!"

I wanted to laugh, but the funk I was in said otherwise, as Cheren's face began to blaze up a deep scarlet colour, his dark eyes sinking nervously behind the thick frames of his glasses and his mouth hanging open slightly. "N-no… I was just, erm…."

Bianca let out a hollering laugh, rocking back against the kerb. "Cheren's got a crush! Cheren's got a crush!"

Ths time, my dark mood did nothing to supress the amused chuckle that formed in my throat at the thought of the unsociable nerd I knew having a girlfriend; nevermind one as hyper-active and eccentric as Iris.

"I do_ not _like her…" Cheren grumbled dismisively, folding his arms across his chest and avoiding our gazes as he resumed staring off into the distance, his rosy cheeks scorching. "Well… what I mean is… she is a… nice person… with a nice personality and, um….a good trainer…"

Bianca giggled like an overexcited schoolgirl at the sight of him, her jade eyes gleaming in delight.

"Aw, you don't have to keep secrets from us, Chezza!" she chirped, annoying him further by calling him by his infamous petname. "For what it's worth, I think you and Iris would make a _totez adorbz _couple! And just think how cute your kids would be! OMG I can picture them now: puffy, purple hair with tiny little glasses holding textbooks in one hand and a lollipop in the other! AW SO CUTE! Even cuter than N's and Whi-"

At the sound of that lunatic's name, I lifted my head, glaring fiercly into Bianca as she cut off her sentence. "…um…I'll stop talking now…" she mumbled half-heartedly, hanging her head as I continued to scowl viciously at her.

How could she even think those disgusting things, after all White had been through with that monster, after everything he'd done to hurt her? No, There was no way in hell White and N were ever going to have kids, because there was no way in hell White and N were ever going to get married, because there was no way in hell White and N were ever going to get together again, because after she won this battle, he, along with all his minions, was going to leave and never return. Ever.

For many moments after that, a chilling silence hung in the air, neither one of us speaking a word or even daring to move. Bianca had shuffled awkwardly away from me and now had her chin cupped between her hands, which were propped onto her knees, and was frowning remorsefully, as my own grumpy scowl deepened, the previous mentioning of their coupling worsening my mood by a thousand.

"I-uh, I'm really sorry, Black…" she eventually piped up, fidlling coyly with her fingers. "That was insensitive of me…"

Fixing my cap back onto my head, I sighed grumpily, my eyes narrowing. "Just don't mention anything like that ever again," I muttered darkly, avoiding her gaze. "Because I'll hold you responsible if you jinx all this."

Bianca nodded her head, but fell completely quiet after that, the tense athmosphere between us seeming to weigh her normal chirpy personality down. I groaned loudly, thumping my head against my knees and wishing for White to hurry up inside the gym and get her final gym badge, so I wouldn't have to stay here with these two pains-in-the-butt and the sickening feeling of worry in the pit of my stomach.

I glanced at my watch. 6:48. We'd been waiting outside here for 39 minutes; I'd counted out of boredom. As I attempted to occupy my mind with other, calming thoughts, a sudden rush of fresh worry came flooding over me, drowning me in a sea of my own sick thoughts. I cursed as _his _face seeped into my head, smirking arrogantly as he towered above a defeated White, her pokemon lying unconscious before her, and with a forceful yank, lifted her up off the floor and thrusted her into a cramped prison cell for her to rot.

The nauseating thoughts could have easily continued to multiply inside my mind, had the sound of stampeding footsteps approaching not abruptly pulled me out of the depressing depths of my own head. The three of us simultanesously glanced upwards, to notice Iris' unmistakable cloud of purple hair charging towards us from futher down the street, calling out our names excitedly. Bianca giggled uncontrollably as the other teen suddenly darted forward to throw her arm around Cheren's neck and yank him downwards, evening the height difference as she flashed a cheery grin.

"Hey there, Chezza!" she joked, calling him by the infamous petname Bianca had told her about, his face boiling as he remained trapped in her iron grip. "How's my favourite nerd doin'?"

"Well…" Cheren uttered, his glasses hitting the ground as he struggled awkwardly. "I'd be a whole lot better if you'd stop crushing my epiglottis…"

_Oh, boy. Cheren and social situations…_

Both Iris and Bianca let out giddy laughs, grinning with amusement as Cheren finally freed himself, his face redder than a cheri berry, and shuffled to retrieve his glasses. When he noticed Bianca mockingly singing "Ooooohhhh!", however, I thought he'd burn the skin on his face right off.

Iris, oblivious to Cheren's flustered state, only laughed mockingly, then spun playfully around on the tips of her toes. "I've come to pick you sorry bunch up for more training! How do you expect to beat my dad if you don't get strong, huh?"

I moaned sluggishly at the thought of yet another training session with Iris, not knowing if I'd be able to survive another round of that torture. At the end of our last one, just two hours previous, I, along with all my pokemon, had barely made it out alive, and now she expected us to be up for another one!

"No thanks, Iris…" I grumbled, pointing my thumb towards the gym behind me. "We're waiting for White, she's in there right now…"

Iris' brow furrowed. "You mean White's gone in already? But-but… she's not ready! I still had so much to do with her!"

"She has to be at the Pokemon League by tomorrow…" Bianca reminded her with a glum expression on her face, remembering now the dilemma at hand. Iris pouted, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muffled sarcastically, no doubt upset over the fact her new friend was heading off tomorrow to put her life as she knew it in danger. "Can't wait for that…"

Once more, there was silence between the four of us, the subject hanging tensely in the air. I exhaled as I remembered all the panicked Xtransceiver calls I'd gotten from Mom on the matter over the last few days, each of them of her wailing and begging for me not to let 'her beautiful baby' throw her life away. There'd been nothing I could have said, though, just that what White was doing was brave, and that she'd be okay. Even when White had spoken to her, and, in a collected voice, told her not to wory, she'd refused to calm down, pleading instead for White to just come home. _Poor Mom… having kids like us must be tough…_

Iris, attempting to lighten the sullen mood, flashed a brightening smile. "She'll win tomorrow no doubt!" she cheered, to which the rest of us nodded and feigned half-smiles, unsure if we really had faith in that statement. Luckily, we didn't have to elaborate on it any further, as, at that moment, White came rushing through the door of the gym with a triumphant cry, her chocolate-brown ponytail swishing as she ran with her trainer case outstretched, proudly displaying every badge of the Unova region Pokemon League sitting stunningly in their rightful places.

"I won!" she exclaimed gleefully, being instantly trapped in an enormous group-hug by the over-excited Iris and Bianca, who were practically bouncing with happiness at the news. Cheren and I both slagged awkwardly behind, not exactly wanting to get involved in the emotional chick-party unfolding, and casted sarcastic looks at each other.

"I pulverised him!" White laughed as the giddy jumping and squealing died down, glancing down at all eight of her badges and smiling proudly. She then suddenly stared up towards me, a joyous smile on her face and her sea-blue eyes glistening with bliss, seeming to bear into me, causing my insides to melt. "I really did it, Black… I beat him!"

And suddenly, it was as if I was hit by a colossal boulder of panic, one that, like the rest of the stress that had been piling up over he last few days, was weighing me down, eager to push me towards the ground and watch me as I collided helplessly with the floor. The knot in my stomach twisted excruciatingly as I watched my sister, who only smiled back gleefully, the evening sun reflecting the pride in her eyes.

She had won. She had beaten Drayden, and now she was going to leave us to go to the Pokemon League, where she was going to fight N, and most likely lose miserably. He was going to steal her from me, lock her away and hurt her, and there'd be absolutely nothing I could do, because he'd make sure I was as far away as possible as he continued to make her life hell. He was going to destory her, all because I'd failed as a big brother to protect her…

She only smiled ecstatically back at me, totally oblivious to the turmoil that was welling up inside of me.

"I'm ready to go now!" she stated idyllically, as if the fact the whole of Unova was now completely in her hands meant nothing to her at all. Descending down from the steps leading up to the gym entrance, she began rummaging through her shoulder bag, double-checking that she had everything she would need for the day ahead of her tomorrow.

Cheren smirked proudly, the amber sun reflecting dazzlingly off his glasses. "The Pokemon League, huh? The Elite Four… I have to admit I never thought you'd get there before me, White..."

"I still can't believe you beat my Dad so easily!" Iris rambled, her dark eyes widening. "I mean, he's been a gym leader for nearly 40 years!"

_What in Arceus' name was wrong with these people! Didn't they understand what was happening here? Didn't they get it that White wasn't just going off to take on the Pokemon League, but also the most powerful member of Team Plasma? This was beyond just serious, White might never be coming back, yet they acted as if it was just a little trip and by this time tomorrow, we'd all be relaxing with no worries; just a bunch of stupid teenagers, like we were supposed to be._

"I don't want my Whitey-White to go!" Bianca cried, slinging her arms around White playfully as she began to make her way towards the gate leading to Route 10 in the distance, laughing as Bianca pouted defiantly.

"Don't worry…" she reassured her hysterical friend, patting her mass of soft blonde hair as I lagged silently behind the procession, my hands buried firmly in my pockets, every footstep towards the gate becoming heavier and heavier.

_Stupid White… _I thought, watching her as she giggled with the other two girls, not a care in the world, just like every other normal sixteen-year-old. I huffed, unable to stare at her any longer, instead gazing blankly at the concrete pavement beneath us.

_I could still picture her there, lying on the rocky forest floor of the woods next to our house, a nasty gash on the side of her head and tears spilling form her wide, cerulean eyes. She was only five, and wore her favourite light-pink, frilly dress, her long, curly brown hair tied back in two meticulously perfect pig-tails, both drenched in vile scarlet rivers of blood as she lay crying uncontrollably next to the jagged rocks she'd just fallen over._

"_It hurts, Black!" she sobbed, as I frantically rushed to her and attempted to wipe away the blood from her hair, my heart thumping wildly as the fact that I, a clueless seven-year-old, had no idea what to do set in._

White exhaled, doing her best to keep up her chirpy spirit as we arrived a few yards away from the gateway leading to Route 10, the pathway to the famous Pokemon League. For several moments, her eyes simply scanned the odd passageway building before her, nerves finally starting to set in as she realised that this was it. It was time to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna be cheering for you so much, White!" Bianca cried, burying her head in White's shoulder and sniffling. "You're gonna be amazing, hon!"

"…and we're gonna get there to support you as soon as we absolutely can…" Cheren continued, patting her on the back comfortingly as she smiled heartily.

Iris laughed, swinging both her arms around White's neck playfully. "That's right! I'm gonna whip these guys into shape! Then, when they all get the badge, we're all gonna…"

Their voices seemed to fade into oblivion as I stood staring at my idiotic sister, defiantly supressing the need to let spil tears of frustration. She was so very stupid. So stupid for ever getting involved with N, and so stupid for insisting on finding the Light Stone to fight against him. She was an idiot, a stupid idiot who just din't know when to stop.

But I was an idiot, too; an even bigger idiot for not making her stop.

"Black…?" White uttered, noticing me standing several feet away with my hands deep in my tracksuit pockets and my expression sour. "Black… are you okay?"

I glanced up at her, wishing instantly that I hadn't. Her eyes were those same sad, sapphire orbs, though minus the floods of tears, that had looked up at me, 11 years ago, from the forest floor.

"_Please help me, Black!" she'd wailed, as I sat biting my lip cluelessly next to her. "It weally weally hurts! Please make the hurt go away!"_

"_I don't know what to do…" I'd admitted desperately, panic coursing through me. I'd been absolutely terrified; petrified that she would die- the gash was just so huge and there was so much blood all around her, spilling onto the floor and staining her pretty dress. _

It was then my breathing began to grow heavy as she slowly neared me, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Black..?" she repeated cautiously, staring into me with such misunderstanding in her eyes.

_My hands becoming soaked in hot, red blood, I'd reached beneath her to slowly pry her tiny body off the floor, bundling her into my arms as she began to grow limper. "I'm gonna protect you, White…" I'd whispered to her, shakily rising to my feet and taking off in the direction of Nuvema Town, screaming out for someone to help me. _

"D-don't go…" I muttered, barely-audibly, to which she only cocked her head further.

"What do you mean? Black, I have to go, I-"

Before she could say a word more, I'd dashed forwards and caught her unexpectedly in my arms, gripping her tightly and burying my head in her hair, just next to the spot where a scar existed beneath the soft bundle of chocolate-brown waves. I was on the verge of crying, but supressed it, instead tightening my grip around her.

Please don't go…" I whispered in her ear. "Please… I don't want to lose you…"

"Black…" she whispered, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around my back. "Black, don't worry about me, please. I'm gonna be okay, all you have to worry about is getting the badge, and then…"

"No…" I insisted, stinging tears blurring my vision as I caught her face and held it firmly between my hands. Her eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides as she stared back at me and feigned a soft, unsure smile, one that told me that inside, she really didn't have as much faith in her words as she let on.

"No, don't go, White, please. I almost lost you once, and I won't to lose you to someone like N, not in a million years. I just want you to be safe, so please, just don't go…" Several defiant tears rolled down my cheeks, though I just about faught back the urge to let loose the sobs that were catching in my throat.

"I… I just have to do this, Black…" White murmured softly, her own eyes becoming shrouded in a watery silver veil as she looked up at me. "This is my purpose, this is what I have to do. Please understand…"

Angry sighs escaping my lips, I firmly grasped her arms as she attempted to walk away, my fingers twining around her thin forearms and staying there. "He-he's gonna take you, White. N's gonna kidnap you when you lose and force you to be the queen of _Team Plasma. _Do you really want that? DO YOU?"

The downhearted look on her face deepened as she stepped closer to me, her eyes marred with overflowing tears. This time, it was her who buried her head in my hair, her arms wrapping around my neck. "I have to at least try…" she whispered gently in my ear. "…I have to at least try to save Unova, even if that means giving up everything that's precious to me..."

My breathing rugged and my entire body shaking, I held her tightly in what was almost a choking hold, clasping my eyes shut as tears took over. "I love you, White. I only want you to be safe…"

_White's eyes were drooping fast, and her body was a difficult weight as I staggered hopelessly through the forest, warm blood spilling down my shirt as I clutched her in my arms. _

"_Wake up!" I yelled distraughtedly as her grip on me loosened and her eyes continued to shut, the expression on her blood-drenched face turning blank. "No, White, wake up, please! You're gonna be okay!" _

"I love you too, and I will be safe…" she continued, her azure eyes gazing up at me, so full of hope. "…I have my five amazing pokemon to protect me, and when Reshiram wakes up, I'll have six… you don't have to worry…" 

I knew that White's team, Samurott, Zebstrika, Leavanny, Swanna and Druddigon, were amazing powerful, but for some reason, this gave me next to no peace-of-mind at all, and all because of the fact that Reshiram still wasn't awake. Even if White managed to defeat the rest of N's team, I knew she wouldn't stand a chance up against Zekrom, not without Reshiram, and even then, we still had no idea just how powerful N and Zekrom were.

I inhaled shakily, slightly releasing the grip my trembling arms had around her body as she began to pull away. "P-please just be careful, White…" I mouthed as she flashed me a peaceful smile.

"I will, Black…" she whispered softly, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. "And I'll see you soon, right after I win."

Before I could do anything more to stop her from leaving, she was already gone, moving forwards to hug Cheren, Iris and Bianca one final time. Then, removing her trusty pink-and-white baseball cap from her shoulder-bag, she fixed it securely atop her mass of fluffy, chocolate-brown hair and quickly began to sprint forwards in anticipation, an enormous grin growing on her face.

The life drawn out of me, I slowly moved forwards next to the other three, my face a ghastly pale shade and my stomach twisting knots inside of me. Feeling myself grow sicker at the thought of unfolding events, I watched my little sister as she stopped about a dozen feet away, just outside of the entrance into the gateway, and began to wave frantically, her face glistening with excitement and hope.

And then she was gone, disappearing inside the small passageway without a trace, as if she'd never been here at all.

"_HELP!" I screeched desperately, my knees buckling beneath_ _me as I carefully placed the unconscious White onto the clean-cut grass at the edge of Nuvema Town, not twenty yards from our house. Panting hysterically, I attempted to shake my sister once more in hope she would wake up, but I might as well have been shaking a log, for she didn't even twitch._

_The few people who were around, Cheren, Bianca and a few neighbours, came rushing instantly as soon as they caught sight of the dying child before me, her previously perfect clothes, as well as mine, soaked in oozing, red blood. There were several shocked screams and choruses of "What happened!" and "Get help!" as the small crowd encircled us, blocking the view of our mother as she came charging through to catch her young daughter in her arms, her high-pitched screams deafening. _

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sudden impact of a pair of arms forcefully wrapping themselves around my neck, accompanied by the clash of something soft as it buried into my chest. I instantly glanced down, only to notice Bianca clinging onto me and sobbing hysterically, drenching my jacket with her tears. I was taken aback at first- weren't girls supposed to have their little crying fits with their BFFs or whatever?- but eventually began to relax as I realised I needed the comfort right now just as much as she did.

Awkwardly, I patted her soft blonde hair, allowing her to vent her emotions on me, at the same time trying not to look like a wuss by holding back the tears that were on the verge of overflowing in my eyes. "It's okay…" I whispered.

My eyes widened as Bianca suddenly snapped, forcefully grabbing me by the neck of my jacket and staring at me threateningly, tears streaming down her face. "It's not okay!" she bellowed furiously, her brow furrowing. "White is gone! So just cry, Black! Just cry for Arceus' freaking sake!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd already crouched down and had my head buried in her soothing, fluffy hair, silent teardrops rolling down my cheeks, unable to be supressed. All I could see when I closed my eyes was White crying as N defeated her, her whole world crashing down upon her, and it made me physically sick. I felt like throwing up, I felt like puking my freaking guts out all because of this, this stupid thing that I couldn't do anything about. I'd let my little sister, the most precious thing to me in the world, go to throw her life away, and I felt like keeling over and dying, because I just couldn't take this anymore.

_White had been okay. Doctors said it was a miracle, that she'd lost so much blood they didn't think it was biologically possible to ever recover. But she did; the gash on her head had healed up, she'd regained all her strength and was just like normal five-year-olds again. _

_But whereas she'd moved on from the near-fatal event and was as carefree as every other child, I was not so lucky. Everytime I closed my eyes, I could still picture her tiny, lifeless body in my arms, feel the warmth of her blood against my skin, hear the screams of our mother ringing in my ears. For months, I wouldn't let her out of my sight, even going as far as to sleep on her bedroom floor, and all because I was terrified she would get hurt again, and this time she wouldn't be so lucky._

_I completely and totally blamed myself for what happened, believing that it was because I wasn't paying enough attention to her that she had fallen, and hating myself for it. I'd trailed her around everywhere she went, always there to make sure nothing happened and she never got hurt, physically or emotionally, like big brothers were supposed to. In many ways, I was still like that today. White often called me 'overprotective' and 'obsessed', but I didn't care how many migraines or excruciating stomach cramps I had to endure, as long as she was safe, that was all that mattered._

But I couldn't protect her anymore. No matter how I tried or what I did, it seemed everything I did was in vain, and she just ended up getting dragged by N deeper and deeper into a pit of darkness. He was destroying the perfect angel that she was, tainting her, forcing her into a life she didn't want. The self-obsessed monster was breaking up the little family unit we'd formed on this journey and covering up his immoral actions with his faulty beliefs. I knew there was no way he could really love White, not after everything he did to hurt her, everything he did to destroy her happiness, and could only pray White wasn't stupid enough to love him back. Only problem though, she was.

I wrapped by arms tighter around Bianca and allowed myself to sob more loudly into her hair, becoming lost in the wisps of golden strands. I didn't want to think about this anymore, as I felt my brain might just explode altogether if I continued. Right now, I needed to focus on becoming stronger and earning the gym badge so I could get to my little sister by tomorrow to help her in her battle.

Because I _wasn't _going to let N win.

_**Review pretty please! **_


	13. 13 Guilt

**This. Chapter. Took. Forever. To. Write. **

**But here it is!**

**P.S. Depending on my laziness, I should have this whole thing finished fairly soon (currently working on chapter 17, and I'm thinking there'll be about 18 chapters… so yeah…) **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Triforce to find! …Damn stupid evil skelet****ons****, ****think**** they****can****stop****me ****and my elf-y ears****…**

_Chapter Thirteen- Guilt _

_-N's PoV-_

Silence enveloped the regal plaza-like building surrounding me, as a flame-headed man collapsed onto the floor with a quiet thump in the distance. A slick smile crept onto my face as a sudden gust whipped my unruly, tea-green hair behind me, the vast black creature before me letting out a shrill cry of victory as it towered high above everything else in the spacious arena.

"I guess you're not as powerful as you had thought, Champion…" I grunted slyly at the man, who could only attempt to push his exhausted body from the hard marble floor, sweat rolling from his face as he panted heavily.

How pitiful- defeated so easily in his own home, barely even putting up a fight as Zekrom and I shot down each and every one of his pokemon in succession, barely even breaking a sweat. Such a pathetic excuse for a trainer didn't deserve to call himself Champion… but that didn't matter anymore. Unova had a new Champion now…

"You can't do this, N!" Alder barked viciously from his position on the tiles, his face red and his eyes blood-shot and wearied.

Strolling forwards several paces to pat my beloved dragon approvingly on his massive leg, I snickered once more. "Oh, I think I can, Alder," I laughed, fixing my cap atop my head. "If I'm not mistaken, oh mighty ex-Champion, I've defeated you, which means, as current Champion, I now have power over the entire Pokemon League, and soon, all of Unova. How does it feel knowing you failed in saving your country?"

Pushing himself feebly onto his knees, he narrowed his eyes at me, his face crinkling as he glared at me with seething hatred. "White will defeat you. She has the Light Stone, and I'll bet she's on her way up here right now to stop you, you disgusting beast."

A calmer smile slithered onto my face, and I turned to face the entrance pillars of the plaza, eagerly anticipating the arrival of my sweet angel, who I knew would be here any minute.

I'd been furious when Father attempted to scare her away with a frightening news announcement, though I knew she was too headstrong to give up. "You're right, I must wait for my darling princess…" I purred, causing Alder to growl furiously with rage. "…you'd better say goodbye to her when she arrives, because after this, she'll be coming to live with me forever, where none of you sorry excuses for humans can hurt her anymore."

"Monster!" the failed-Champion screeched, his voice growing strained as he coughed out wheezy breaths, his body becoming weaker with every rasped one. So useless- he'd be one of the first I'd exile once Team Plasma gained rule over Unova…

Behind me, Zekrom roared wrathfully, his distressed screeches echoing loudly through the open-roofed arena and out across the murky sky surrounding the Pokemon League. _'She is coming, Master…" _he informed me as he pounded his heavy claw against the marble tiles and stretched his enormous black wings out threateningly. My eyes widened as I focused my attention towards the entrance, the peak of a colossal set of stone stairs I now knew White was climbing, and grinned eagerly, desperately waiting for my princess to arrive and set her future in stone.

"You're despicable…" Alder snarled, clutching his side painfully, as he finally collapsed onto the floor in a pitiful heap, his breathing erratic and heavy. I ignored him totally, my heartbeat suddenly accelerating as my ears picked up the distant sound of thunderous footsteps storming up the stairway, coming closer with every second. I could feel Zekrom tensing from behind me as the Light Hero finally arrived at the summit of the stairs, her frail legs wobbling beneath her exhausted body and her face bright-red and sweaty. Her ponytail was a tangled heap behind her, with unruly strands of tousled chestnut strands poking up in all directions, yet despite her chaotic appearance, her amazing baby-blue eyes still sparkled with such eagerness and hope; although this time there was prominent fury evident in those shining crystal orbs.

"Hello, my beauty…" I greeted her, as she staggered forwards furiously, her angry eyes locked with mine. When she caught sight of Alder lying in a heap behind me, she froze instantly, her mouth flinging open and her eyes narrowing to slits. "I see you've made it passed the Elite Four. Do you like what I've done?"

"Y-you beast!" she screeched suddenly, causing Zekrom to growl lowly, eyeing her viciously with his penetrating crimson eyes. She continued to leer at me, the wind blowing her mane to the side as she stood strong several yards away. "You're a monster, N! A malicious monster for doing this!"

I only smirked, tugging the visor of my cap over my eyes. "Oh, I think you'll begin to see differently once Team Plasma takes over…" I hissed, to which she ground her teeth tenaciously, a snarl emanating from her throat. Yes, after so long, she would finally see what was right, because I was going to make her see.

"NOW, ZEKROM!"

At my signal, the legendary black dragon let out a ferocious roar, stretching its enormous body as several bolts of bright-blue lightning shot from its wings and a deafening roll of thunder rumbled in the suddenly black sky above. A tremendous gust thrashed through the arena, causing White to skid back several paces on her heels as she attempted to shield herself from the vicious wind, her hair whipping behind her face as my dragon continued to scream irately.

"It will soon be time, White…" I shouted through the wind, stretching a long arm in the air and pointing north-east at a massive grey building looming in the distance. "That's my castle, darling, _our _castle. That's where we're going to have our final battle, the battle to end all battles!"

"I'll destroy you!" she shrieked crossly, trying in vain to charge through the harsh wind as I slowly mounted Zekrom, another roll of thunder reverberating across the sky.

"You can try, princess, if you really think you can defeat me without Reshiram, like The Shadow Triad has informed me…" I chuckled darkly, tightening my grip on Zekrom's enormous body. "But once you step inside that castle, you won't get to leave… ever…"

"I'LL WIN, YOU PIG!" she screeched defiantly, rushing to the collapsed Champion as Zekrom quickly propelled into the thunderous sky, emanating stinging sparks of electricity as it did so.

As the figures disappeared beneath me, I couldn't supress the fiendish grin that was slowly growing on my face. It was unbelievable- for the first time, everything was coming together nicely; my plan to save the pokemon was in full bloom, the Pokemon League was impendingly crumbling to dust right before me eyes and White, the one I needed the most, was quickly falling into my arms, where she would stay forever. In a matter of hours, the perfect world I'd worked so strenuously to create would become a reality, and all of Unova would fall before their new king; me.

'_I have done well, yes, Master?' _Zekrom asked, zooming through the murky, black sky towards the enormous castle in the distance, an even stronger gust of harsh wind lashing against his sturdy body as he flew.

"Of course, my friend…" I assured him approvingly, stroking the back of his neck lovingly. "You've done exceptionally well, and now you must rest for our next battle…"

The giant black dragon nodded his enormous head, as the stone roof of the castle appeared beneath us. Suddenly swooping low, the pokemon let out another fierce roar to notify the inhabitants of the castle we'd arrived, and, with a deafening thump, quickly landed itself on the concrete landing area to the west of the castle, designed mainly for helicopter's use. As arranged, a large group consisting of Father, several sages and dozens of grunts, were already lined up along the edge of the runway, patiently awaiting our arrival. There were several claps as I quickly dismounted Zekrom, and with a final reassuring pat, withdrew him to his pokeball.

As I began to stroll towards the group of cheering followers, the first thing that struck me was the erratic, approving smile on Father's face as he took several steps forward to greet me. Ghetsis Harmonia didn't smile, not out of happiness. Ever.

"Excellent, my son…" he hissed proudly, his arms folded beneath his elaborate robes. Although he should have been pleased with my obvious victory, it wasn't very long before his smile twisted into an amused smirk, that haunting, brazen glint flickering in his eye. "I trust your little princess is currently on her way over…?"

I nodded mutely, growing agitated that he was once more discussing her like he knew her. I hated hearing him say her name or talking about her as if he actually cared about her, when I knew all too well he only saw her as nothing more than a toy to keep me happy, just another pawn in his never-ending game.

He exhaled grumpily, annoyed with my lack of communication, and tossed his robe over himself tighter. "You must be tired, my son. You must rest for your next battle."

Stuffing my hands inside my pockets casually, I began strolling through the crowd of followers, my eyelids growing heavy as a result of the last three arduous hours I'd endured at the League. "Send Anthea and Concordia to care for White when she arrives," I called to my father, who was now following slowly behind me. Glancing upwards at the remaining sages and grunts, I narrowed my eyes threateningly. "Every single one of you is to treat your future queen with respect when she arrives,_ do I make myself clear_?"

There was an instant chorus of "Yes, your majesty!" as I quietly slipped through the glass doors leading into my castle.

Inhaling the familiar aromatic scent of my home, I glided through the glistening marble hallways, wiping away beads of sweat as I did. Beneath me, mud from my shoes was trailing on the regal, cobalt carpet, but I had more important things to worry about now than stains.

"Nervous?" Father piped up from behind me, causing me to slouch forward further at the sound of his chilling voice.

"Of course not…" I muttered groggily, occupying myself as I walked by staring blankly at the ornate paintings hanging on the walls. He grunted from behind me, and I could tell that arrogant smirk was plastered on his face. "…good…"

I turned a corner leading into yet another gleaming hallway, this one crowned by a decorative, shimmering river encrusted with golden lining, which ran along the edge of the hall and gave view into the corresponding hallway on the other side. Huffing in exhaustion, I continued striding towards the lounge in the distance, hoping for my father to stop asking stupid questions and just leave.

No such luck, of course, as, dissatisfied with my reactions, he sauntered forwards until he was walking right beside me, that arrogant smirk plastered all over his face. "Well, then you must be excited. This forthcoming battle should be… interesting…"

I nodded blankly, arriving at my destination and briskly yanking the heavy, ornate door open, my arms becoming weaker as I did so. "I must rest now, Father…" I mumbled half-heartedly, avoiding his gaze as I stepped half-way between the doorway and held the large door inwards so he couldn't follow. Thankfully, he didn't push conversation any further, and with a final amused grunt, he stepped backwards casually.

"Of course. You must regain your energy, my son…" he uttered grumpily, his robes swishing as he turned to head back down the grand corridor. "Do take care, then…"

Before he'd even finished his sentence, I'd already dived into the room, slamming the door shut and swiftly locking it behind me. I sighed heavily, yanking my cap off and tossing it into a corner as I breathed in the welcoming air of the lounge, which was a wide, cozy room decorated with plush, pastel sofas and completed by a homely fire flickering in the hearth at the top of the room. Murky light from the dim sky outside seeped in through an enormous panel of windows that stretched the entire eastern wall, and, like the hallways, elaborate paintings were decked perfectly along the other walls, the haunting eyes of the portraits seeming to actually stare into me.

Suddenly remembering how the windows on this side of the castle gave a view of the castle entrance, I instantly dashed to them, pressing my hands against the glass as I peered out onto the

shadowy depths below. Sure enough, there she was, cautiously edging closer to the enormous entrance door with her fists clenched, anxiously eyeing the many guards stationed there, who, following their previously-given orders, did nothing to stop the soon-to-be queen in her in her path towards the doorway.

And then, a sudden, foreign emotion rippled through me, lingering in my gut like a heavy rock as I staggered backwards in disarray from the window. It was as if part of me was screaming out for White to run away while she still could and not to step foot inside the castle, as if this side of me actually wanted her to leave and not destroy he life as she knew it by coming to be with me. The feeling in my stomach was sickening, and worsened with every step she took towards the doorway, her eager eyes examining the great, golden-inscribed doorway, so unsure of what to do next.

I watched on, the emotion crippling me, as the door was opened from the inside, most likely by Anthea or Concordia, and White suddenly disappeared into the castle. Before I knew what was happening, I'd already collapsed back onto the soft, pale-blue sofa behind me, my face buried in my hands and immense pain flowing through every inch of me.

_I'd done this to her… I'd condemned her to a life of imprisonment inside these castle walls, all because I was a selfish brute who wanted her for myself. I'd put the one I loved the most through unbearable anxiety, and now I'd trapped her here for the rest of her life because I really was a monster; a sick, defective monster who didn't deserve someone as amazing as her…_

My head throbbed as I clutched it between my hands, desperately trying to shake this repulsive emotion that was weighing me down and tainting the flawless future I'd spent so long planning out. Why were these depressing thoughts coming to me now, when I'd already calculated everything perfectly? Everything was just beginning to fit nicely together now, yet the lingering pain inside of me still begged for it all to stop. The future I'd envisioned was becoming a reality, but instead of feeling overjoyed, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. This was all because of her, because I'd listened to my father's plans, and now I was being forced to hurt her. She was going to despise me forever, because I'd taken away all that was precious to her.

Because I was selfish.

Unable to withstand the stress, I slowly sank back against the sofa until my body was lying limply against the soft fabric. Clasping my eyes shut, I tried to fight off the excruciating pain in my temples, failing instantly as it practically consumed me. I wheezed out a heavy, wearied breath as my body slowly and gradually immersed into the comforting sanctuary of sleep.

-Black's PoV-

My legs were too slow, too weak. They were practically useless lumps of flesh beneath me that seemed to totally ignore the instructions my brain was so sternly issuing them to go faster, only dragging my body down defiantly, unwilling to trudge on through the consuming darkness that surrounded me. But while my body demanded me to stop, my head directed otherwise. My mind was witlessly screaming for me to keep going, to keep pushing myself until the light finally appeared to signal the exit of Victory Road, where I could finally stop, if only for a short minute. But there was no light in the distance, not even a speck of brightness to tell me I was nearly there, almost within reach of my sister. We'd been running senselessly for 4 hours now, and still, no light.

"Is… is he… mad… or… something?" my ears picked up a very-exhausted Iris whispering from several paces behind me, her voice dry as bark and her breathing rugged.

"I... think so…" That was Bianca, whose voice was as equally drained and shattered, as she and the other two, Iris and Cheren, all lagged behind, desperately trying to keep up pace with me and failing.

"He's… way past the point of… just mad…" Cheren muttered inaudibly, as I managed to summon an extra ounce of strength and pushed my body a little faster, a large bead of sweat dropping from my forehead and splattering onto the ground. "…he's a freaking lunatic…"

The thumping of my pulse rang in my ears and my bag thudded against my body with every stride, though I ignored these frustrating distractions. I had to keep focused, I had to keep driven, for White's sake. I wasn't going to leave her to face a life-changing challenge alone, not ever. I was going to get to her as soon as I possibly could, and stop that evil ass from stealing her. I'd failed my sister once before, 11 years, 3 months and 2 weeks ago, when she'd tripped over those rocks because I wasn't looking after her, and there was no way in hell I was going to fail her again.

My chest heaved up and down roughly, my breathing coming in short, quick pants as I sprinted on through the jagged cavern, tired, brown eyes desperately scanning the distance for any sign of light. Slowing my pace only briefly to wipe away a bead of clammy sweat, I allowed myself to think back over the gruelling past day and a half I'd endured under this perpetual, immense pressure.

I hadn't slept last night, not one wink. For eight and a half harrowing, never-ending hours, I'd rolled around in my uncomfortable, tiny bed in the Pokemon Centre, roughly kicking off covers and burying my head between pillows, trying to avert my thoughts from the dark possibilities that consisted to seep into my mind. Before the dim, morning rays of the sun had barely even risen from behind a grey covering of thick clouds, I was up, forcefully shoving clothes into my bag, ready for departure once our final gym badges had been earned.

I'd been training my team harder than ever over the last three days, and it must have been working, because we eventually managed to defeat Drayden, earning us the final and most sought-after gym badge in the Pokemon League. Under normal circumstances, I'd have exploded with happiness over the fact that I, who up until just a few months ago had been an idiotic teen who spent most of the day playing video-games, had beaten Drayden, the strongest gym-leader in Unova, but instead of being ecstatic, I failed to feel even the slightest bit of pride in my accomplishment, as if the whole thing had been nothing more than a necessary step in helping my sister.

Our entire journey had been ruined, all because of that green-headed freak. Instead of it being the eye-opening adventure I'd spent all my life waiting for, like it was supposed to have been, the whole thing had mutated into a grim nightmare, our previously-tiny worlds blown up right before our eyes. Though a large part of me ached at the thought, I wished the four of us had never even set out on the damned thing, that maybe our lives would be so much easier right now if we hadn't. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling us we just weren't meant to leave our hometown, that our lives' plan was simply to stay in that tiny village all our lives and spend each day slowly rotting, the same monotonous routine day after day. Maybe we just weren't meant to have interesting lives, and maybe I'd prefer that to this torture...

"LIGHT!" Bianca suddenly shrieked, racing forward eagerly to grab my elbow and jerk me along, determination set onto her face. Pulling myself from my thoughts at the sound of her voice, I was hit by a flood of relief at the sight of a faint, silver glow looming in the distance. My face lighting up instantly, I charged forwards, startling the petite blonde and causing her to stumble behind me, still clutching at my arm, as I dashed ahead uncontrollably, the fatigued clenching in my throat and chest seeming to fade away.

The sound of swift footsteps clinking against the stone ground echoed through the tunnel as the four of us, with me stampeding determinedly ahead in a sudden burst of energy, rocketed towards the approaching light, our exhausted minds solely focused now on our impending destination; the gateway of the Pokemon League. Feeling the last of several beads of sweat trickle down my temple, I forced my worn-out body forwards with a final, severe push, the darkness of the cave suddenly becoming replaced with all-consuming light as I yanked a startled Bianca in my wake through the exit of the tunnel.

Letting go of the blonde and sinking quickly onto my knees in pure lethargy to gather my breath and calm my racing heartbeat, it wasn't long before the flash of brilliant, white light slowly began to fade to an ominous greyness as the depressing sky above was revealed, the darkness of its murky black stormclouds seeming only to add to the overall atmosphere. Pressing my arms against the rocky floor beneath me, I indrew sharp, husky breaths, my head spinning having run for so long. Both my pokemon and I were well and truly worn out, and, I realised, these few precious seconds would be the most time I'd get in the next few hours to compose myself. Blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes to the light, I glanced upwards at the awe-inspiring sight before me.

The Pokemon League was everything and more I'd imagined it to be. Sitting proudly atop a regal, marble stairway, its majestic walls glistened, even in dull weather, and the tall, imperial arches surrounding the imposing towers shimmered, reflecting off green-tinted light. The building itself consisted of several lean towers centred around a large courtyard, itself crowned by an amazing marble statue of some sort of knight, (a grim reprepsentation of current dilemmas, though beautiful no less.) Ever since I was a child, I'd dreamed of this moment. The day I reached the Pokemon League.

Although, in the many childhood fantasies I'd had, I'd never have imagined this astounding moment would ever be under such hectic circumstances. Glancing at the trio behind me, I could see instantly in their sullen faces they felt the same way. For Cheren especially, I knew, this must be a hard blow. As kids, we'd prattled on incessantly to each other about how we were going to defeat the Champion when we grew up and become the most powerful trainers in all the world. Who'd have ever known that the day we eventually got there, it would be to stop an evil organisation, not fulfil the dream we'd shared for so long?

Meeting my gaze, Cheren nodded knowingly, his eyes flickering behind the frames of his glasses. "Okay, Black?" he asked, as I turned away and gritted my teeth in thought, trying to decide on what to do next.

"Of course…" I muttered noncommittally, taking a few unsure steps forwards towards the massive building in front of me.

"So…" Bianca whistled, scratching the back of her head as she surveyed the desolate sight before us. "…where exactly is White supposed to be?"

I opened my mouth, only realising several seconds later I had no idea myself. I figured she would have set out to take on the League fairly early, and as it was now nearing half-seven, I could only imagine what had happened to her. As there were no signs of Team Plasma to be seen anywhere, I guessed (and hoped) that she might just be with Alder, safe and away from N or anyone else from that Arceus-forsaken organisation.

"Hey…" Iris noticed, stepping forwards to point out the faint outline of something colourful beneath one of the many arches in the courtyard. "…Isn't that… Alder?"

_Crap._

Squinting, I could about make out the shape of the Champion's bright-orange hair as he appeared to be leaning limply against one of the pillars, his face clenched in a distressed scowl. _Double-crap. _Biting my lip anxiously, I let out a low moan. _Of course White couldn't have stayed with him. That wouldn't have given me a sufficiently painful migraine._

Glancing sideways quickly at each other, we took off into a gentle sprint up the enormous stairway, but as Alder's full, afflicted figure came into closer view, it wasn't long before we were full-out pounding our ways up to the top of the stairway. A harsh wind suddenly picking up, we skidded to a halt several paces away from the Champion, whose face was sunken and a ghastly-pale as he leaned awkwardly against the arch, the life seeming to be drawn out of him.

"ALDER!" Iris shrieked, dashing towards the collapsed older man and grabbing him forcefully by the neck of his bright, woollen shirt, shaking him madly as his eyelids began to droop. "Wake up! It's me, Iris!"

His mouth flapping open limply, he blinked several times, only noticing after a couple of seconds who he was talking to. "Iris...?" he mouthed, his eyes seeming glazed over in a dull glassy coat. "…Iris… Drayden's girl..."

"Yes!" Iris uttered, a little perplexed as to why he was acting so strangely. "Alder, come on, wake up! What happened?"

"N… N was too strong… and Z-zekrom…" He winced at the mention of the legendary dragon, clutching painfully at his side as he sank back further against the pillar. "Too many… sparks… so much pain…"

N must have ordered Zekrom to paralyse him. That much made sense, I realised, as I watched the once-powerful man crippled over on himself in a distraught wreck. A low growl emanating from my throat as that green-haired monster's face appeared in my mind, I rushed closer to the man, concern for my sister's wellbeing now taking over me.

"White! Where is she, Alder?" I demanded a little vigorously, my teeth ground together in a painful clench. He took a few seconds to register my face, before slowly opening his mouth to reply.

"She… she left… for… that castle…" he groaned, pointing a feeble arm to the distance, where an imposing, majestic palace stood tall atop a steep mountain, crowned by a veil of thick, ivory storm-clouds. "…she's going to…fight…him…" Alder just about finished his sentence before blurting out a shrill grimace, his face clenching as he gripped his side. "…j-just go, children, l-leave…me…"

"We can't do that…" Cheren declared, crouching down to his knees until he was level with him as the Champion lay crippled on the stone floor. "We won't leave you, Alder."

"_Just go you idiots!" _Alder spat in reply, his face reddening as it twisted into an even deeper scowl. "_This is more important than me!" _Puffing out an exhausted breath, he allowed himself to lie completely limp on the stone ground, the only movement that of his chest swiftly rising up and down.

The four of us glanced horrifiedly at one another, disillusioned that the man we'd once seen as amazingly powerful and wise was now utterly destroyed, all thanks to the monster who was about to do the same to White. Inside my chest, my heart pounded vigorously against my ribcage as I gazed from the distraught man to the castle in the distance, another hard lump catching in my throat.

"I… I'll get him to safety…" Bianca announced after many moments of silent uncertainty, moving forwards to carefully shift the burly man from the floor. He winced, propping himself against her, as she shakily clambered to her feet, his muscular arm wrapped around her tiny shoulders.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed, only realising moments later that what I was saying sounded incredibly selfish. Brushing off the sharp glares Iris and Cheren shot me, I gulped. I didn't exactly know why I wanted Bianca to stay so badly, but one thing that was for sure was that I didn't want to leave anyone else behind, not when danger was so heightened. For all we knew, N could have already sent out an order to his mindless drones to capture us, how could we leave Bianca to fend for herself if that was the case? "I…I mean…" I muttered lamely, looking away as she staggered back several paces under Alder's weight. "White needs you…"

"That doesn't matter!" she insisted gruffly, gaining her balance as she began to shuffle awkwardly towards the Pokemon Center used by trainers preparing to challenge the League in the distance, her frail body seeming to weaken with every step. "She needs as many of us as possible, and if I stay, that means you three can go on ahead, so just go, okay! Stop N, and bring White back safe. Please…"

I opened my mouth to contest, but stopped once I noticed the newfound headstrong glint smouldering within her emerald eyes, somehow convincing me she knew what she was doing. I nodded, letting her know I approved, before she turned away and continued to hobble off towards the Center, leaving Iris, Cheren and I alone with the forceful breeze whipping against our faces.

"I think that's the noblest thing I've ever seen her do…" Cheren uttered, his raven-black hair shrouding his face as the wind knocked it about crazily. I nodded, pausing for a few seconds to inhale before my eyes darted back towards the large, grey palace lingering atop the cliff edge in the background, like a stormcloud itself as it loomed hauntingly over us.

"That's where White and N are gonna battle, isn't it?" Iris questioned, biting down on her lip, an identical uneasy feeling no doubt lingering in her stomach also, as her wide eyes scanned the threatening building above us.

"I guess it is…" I mumbled, dipping my hand swiftly into my pocket to remove my Braviary's pokeball. "And that's where we're going right now…"

-N's PoV-

The quaint, cosy lounge on the opposite side of the castle was eerily quiet as I gently pushed the heavy door open and shut it gingerly behind me, being careful not to disturb the utter silence in the tranquil room. Breathing in the soft, warm air, my eyes darted towards the fireplace flickering against the wall, before finally landing on the back of the sofa at the opposite side of the room, which was faced away from me. My body becoming motionless as my ears picked up the gentle sound of calm breathing emanating from behind the seat, a familiar pang of guilt rose in my chest, though this time accompanied by a soothing feeling coursing through me at the fact that White was peacefully resting and unaware that I'd entered the room.

The only sound that of my feet trailing across the soft carpet and White's gentle breathing, I quietly edged towards the sofa, my throat tightening as her still body came into view, totally limp as she lay sound asleep, a soft, baby-blue pillow wrapped firmly between her arms. Her chocolate hair was fluffy and fell in soft curls around her peaceful face, as opposed to the unkempt mass of wild brunette locks from earlier. Anthea and Concordia had been taking good care of her, I could see, transforming her back into the perfect princess she truly was. A sigh escaping my lips, I gently sat myself down on the sturdy wooden table opposite the sofa, simply staring at her as she momentarily stirred, only to sink back more comfortably into her pillow.

_Why did I have to do this to her? Why did I have to put her through such pain, when all she wanted was simply to live a normal life with her family and friends? _She didn't deserve to be put under such pressure, yet I continued to do so day after day, by pushing her into fighting back, convincing her that she actually stood a chance, even when Reshiram refused to stand next to her and all hope was lost. Even through all of this, she still stood, still determinedly charging forwards, refusing to believe for one second that she would lose. She was a perfect angel, a bright light on a grim world, but I was a selfish monster; because I wanted her to be _my_ perfect angel.

Outstretching my hand carefully, I tenderly ran my finger along her rosy cheek, a smile forming as I watched her twitch her nose quirkily. Yawning sluggishly, she tucked her legs in closer to her chest, nestling her fluffy head deeper into her pillow as the smile on my face was replaced by a remorseful frown, my mind suddenly filling with thoughts of the difficult hours lying ahead. Biting my lip, I withdrew my hand and used it to wipe the beads of sweat off my exhausted face. I knew that coming here would only worsen the unbearable guilt lingering like a rock in my stomach, but after awakening from my restless sleep almost an hour ago, I couldn't take it knowing she was so close, and eventually gave in to my weakness, making my way towards the lounge where the goddesses of Team Plasma had been caring for her and preparing her for the impending battle.

My attention was drawn as the door at the opposite end of the room slowly creaked open, and a woman with long, violet hair dressed in angelic white robes entered, her face sinking instantly as she caught sight of me.

"My lord!" Anthea called, her voice dry, as she scurried frantically into the room, still being careful as not to awaken the sleeping teen. "Sincerest apologies, my dear king, I'd only stepped put momentarily to tend to other matters. I've been taking care of her, I swear…" Her normally warm and comforting eyes were strained and weary as she spoke, leading me to wonder why. Anthea, along with Concordia, had always kept calm and collected through even the tensest of situations for the last 18 years, which led me to believe that events to come were having just as much an effect on them as they were having on me.

I flashed a reassuring smile at the woman who'd cared for me all my life. "I can see that. Thank you very much, Anthea."

The older woman sighed in relief, before cautiously tiptoeing towards where White lay, checking on her before gingerly taking a seat next to her sleeping body. "You should be resting, my king…" she lectured with a tired sigh, taking a cloth from the table and gently dabbing it across White's forehead. Still, the sleeping girl did not stir, only continuing to breathe in and out peacefully.

"I couldn't…" I sighed dispiritedly, slouching forwards as Anthea stared across at me strangely.

"Are you worried, my lord? Because you need not be anxious over the battle to come, for you shall win for sure. Reshiram has not yet even awoken."

"I'm not nervous…" I insisted, glancing across at White as she mumbled in her sleep. "Just…" I began, before falling silent as Anthea stopped to gaze into me, her lip bitten. Anthea didn't bite her lip, not ever.

"Guilty…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, her melodic voice cracking as she spoke. I rested my chin between my hands, feeling Anthea's eyes on me as my frown deepened. I nodded in silence, unable to avert my gaze from the sleeping girl opposite me.

Anthea sighed again, placing the cloth back on the table and picking up a brush before, for what must have been the tenth time that day, running it softly through White's hair. "Please do not be sad, my king…" she murmured, an identical frown crossing her face.

I shook my head, my eyes flickering shut as I buried my face in my hands. "I'm destroying her life, Anthea. She never wanted any of this, this is all my doing."

"This is her… destiny…" Anthea assured me, though the downtrodden tone in her soft voice suggested she didn't have as much faith in her words, her voice wavering as she spoke. "It's her destiny to be… your queen… and r-rule Unova…"

I in-drew a sharp breath, stopping to gaze from the bleak view beyond the window, to Anthea and finally White. I would give anything to be in the sanctuary of sleep right now, blissfully unaware of current events. "But…" I mumbled, swallowing the bitter taste in my mouth. "…she… she won't be happy as my queen… will she?"

The older woman paused for many seconds, her eyes focusing blankly on the hairbrush she held between her fingers. "…Maybe not at first…" she all-but-whispered, exhaling exasperatedly. "….but eventually… Eventually she'll realise that she's lucky to be our queen, and she'll accept her new life. We'll just have to wait till that day…"

"And she'll cry, won't she? Because she'll be heartbroken when she loses, and she'll be heartbroken when she can't see her family. I just can't stand to see her cry, Anthea. What am I supposed to do then?"

"You'll just have to wait until she comes to terms with it all…" she whispered, tucking a wisp of the young girl's hair out of her face carefully. "S-she'll be happy soon, my lord. Because she loves you…"

I shook my head angrily, my brow furrowing. "She doesn't love me, not anymore," I stated coldly, my heart seeming to gain a pound in weight with every word. "How could she still, after all I've done? I'm a monster, Anthea…"

"How dare you say such things!" Anthea snapped, only realising seconds later her sharp tone could've awoken White. Glancing sideways, she watched the teenager only twitch momentarily before falling sedentary once again. "I-I won't allow anyone to speak like that about my dear king…" she snarled, this time in a much lower voice. "…no less he himself, for my king is a beautiful young man with a true, innocent heart. My king is deeply in a love with a kind, young girl, and would never do anything to hurt her, because my king is a noble and caring person."

I only snapped my eyes shut as she spoke, wishing, for the first time in my life, that I could just tell Anthea to stop talking. I didn't want to listen to her lies anymore, I just couldn't take it. Since I'd set out on this journey, I'd changed into an almost unrecognisable person, my old self, so childish and innocent to the ways of the world seeming only a shadow against this new-born beast of a human being. Over the last three months, I'd discovered the true darkness of jealously, greed, hatred, and so many more sickening emotions, and their pain had transformed me into a person I despised, a sickening person who brought only hurt and suffering to the heart of the one he loved.

My eyes flickered open as I felt Anthea's warm fingers gently intertwining with mine. She smiled caringly at me, her kind eyes seeming glazed over in a still, misty veil as she took firm hold of my hand. "You are a beautiful person, N, no matter how you might feel inside. White can see that, that is why she loves you…"

"She'll despise me completely, after this…"

"She won't, I know that…" Anthea insisted, the tiniest of silver tears slowly trickling down her cheek. "For no matter the outcome of this battle, win or lose, what's meant to happen will still happen, N… and you two are meant to be happy together. I-I know this for sure."

I stared at her for many agonising moments, playing the words over and over inside my mind and trying to make sense of them. I longed more than anything for her words to hold truth, yet still, the illogicality of the statement worried me.

"Thank you…" I whispered meekly, as I slowly ascended to my feet, Anthea squeezing my hand a final, soothing time before letting go. I exhaled heavily before gently turning to crouch down to where White lay motionless on the elaborate sofa, puffing out soft breaths. I took a second to simply stare at her, to take in her amazing beauty and to hate myself just that little bit more for doing all of this. In a few hours, I was going to have to see her cripple before me, her eyes overflown with stinging tears, then force her to watch as I stripped away all that was important to her in the world. She was going to scream out her brother's name desperately as I approached her and tried to take her away, then rebel by forcefully punching and kicking me until I had no choice but to let the guards take her to the dungeons, where she would spend the night tasting the bitterness of her tears in her mouth and listening to her distressed wails echo across the castle as the world outside her began to change. She was going to despise my very insides, till the end of time.

Fighting back tormented tears, I slowly and carefully leaned forwards to plant the gentlest of kisses on her forehead, silently begging for her to forgive me, as if she could actually hear my thoughts. "I love you…" I whispered softly, taking a second to breathe in her sweet aroma before pulling away as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her angelic face. Rising to my feet once more, I sighed, realising she was never going to understand just how much I meant that.

"Please rest, my lord…" Anthea murmured as I began to make my way towards the doorway leading to the other side of the castle, a prominent frown lingering on my face. I cast a final glance back at her and the sleeping teenager, before huffly opening the door and shutting it quietly after myself, leaving myself alone in the empty corridor.

Outside the nearby pane of shimmering glass windows, the distant tower bell tolled loudly, resonating across the courtyard below to signal the arrival of 8 o'clock.

_It would soon be time. Time for this era to end._

_**Congratulations, you made it to the end of this overly-long chapter! You should be proud of yourself!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Slán go foil!xx**_


	14. 14 Spark

_**Hellooo everybody, happy Valentines! **_

_**So sorry for the delay, couldn't sign in to fanfiction yesterday for some reason. **_

_**Me no-owny Pokemans. **_

_**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! **_

_**Xx**_

_Chapter Fourteen- Spark_

_-Black's PoV-_

"_Get down!" _Cheren warned fiercly, swiftly grabbing my collar before coarsely yanking me behind a sturdy marble pillar next to him and Iris, his brow furrowing as he keenly watched a nearby patrol guard pause momentarily to glance around him suspiciously. Letting out an exhausted groan as the guard eventually disappeared off further down the grey-stone balcony on which we were currently hiding, he released his grip on the back of my jacket, causing me to stagger forwards awkwardly.

"Now!" Iris whispered sharply, taking the opportunity to dash forwards along the balcony that seemed to run the entire length of the side of the castle. My legs picking up speed as Cheren and I both darted ahead to join her, I ground my teeth together crossly. This charade was getting ridiculous; half an hour we'd been frantically skimming along the side of the castle, searching desperately for a way to gain entry while attempting still to stay hidden from the guards, yet we made no progress. Between pausing every twenty seconds to hide from a passing grunt, or having to climb fifteen feet up the prickly vines of ivy to get to where we estimated would lead us deeper into this never-ending maze of a castle, we were going nowhere.

The sound of a bell's deep tolling suddenly reverberated across the sky, causing me to crane my neck as I attempted in vain to see across the tops of the pointed roofs above me as I ran, figuring that the bell tower could be situated at the centre of the palace grounds, which might just be a good place to start searching for White. Realising the roofs were too high up to see across them, my eyes, seeking out other methods of gaining a view, began to drift downwards, where a lightbulb suddenly flickered on.

"There!" I cried, skidding to a sudden halt to lean curiously over the balcony edge, gazing down at the identical one beneath us, where double-glass doors hung wide open, giving entry inside the castle. "We can get in!" I exclaimed, awkwardly swinging a leg over the railing.

Before I could continue to drop myself down onto the balcony below me, Iris had already effortlessly somersaulted off the ledge, landing in a graceful pose as she smirked arrogantly. "Try to keep up, fellas…" she laughed with a wink, before, with a swish of her soft, purple hair, disappeared forwards inside the castle. Attempting once more to drop onto the balcony, I was stopped this time by Cheren, who placed a cautious hand on my shoulder to prevent me from leaving.

"What do you see, Iris?" he queried the young girl, I guessed as a way of telling if this was a safe route.

"It's clear!" she called back, the sound of her light footsteps gently tapping against glossy stone tiles below as she explored. "It's just a hallway… weird statues…. paintings… some funny ar…"

Both our bodies tensed as the scene below fell deathly quiet, with not so much as the sound of Iris' footsteps to assure us she was still down there.

"…Iris?" I called out concernedly, as Cheren and I swapped apprehensive looks. "Iris?" I repeated, having been met by nothing but sheer silence. A sudden alarm simultaneousy going off in both of our heads, we insantly scampered over the stone ledge, landing with painful thump onto the hard floor many feet beneath us.

"Iris!" Cheren yelled distraughtedly, dashing forwards through the glass doors as I clutched at my newly-injured wrist painfully, eventually managing to race after the disappearing teen as he ventured cautiously in to the grand hallway. As I scurried into the castle, my eye was caught instantly by a striking oil-painting of none other than Ghetsis himself, hanging imposingly upon the glistening cream wall with a sly smirk on his wrinkled face, his beady eye staring out arrogantly. On the elevated ceiling above, a sparkling, impossibly-large chandelier existed between a vast collection of countless elaborate murals, reflecting the dim lighting within its many crystals.

Yet, apart from these amazing pieces of art and the two of us, this hallway was empty. Completely empty.

"Iris!" Cheren bellowed once more, realising an instant later that we were most likely within hearing distance of a tuckload of grunts. Unwilling to hang around and wait for them to come arrest us, we quickly scampered, the screech of muddy trainers skidding against the tiles as we dashed further down the hallway.

"What are we supposed to do?" I yelled a little unwisely across at Cheren, who only furrowed his brow, his teeth grinding together roughly as he ran.

"Just run!" he eventually directed, spurring himself forwards while tugging at his collar anxiously, his eyes scanning all around him on sharpened lookout for guards. "Where the hell are you, Iris?"

It was then the sound of the clinking of heavy metal uniforms reached my ears from the distance, causing me to cast a quick glance backwards as we continued sprinting through the seemingly never-ending hallway. My eyes sank instantly as I noticed, approaching from the opposite end of the hall at breakneck speed, a pair of burly guards with matching mallets gripped firmly between their hands, emanating vicious snarls as they neared us. Cursing loudly, I forced my legs to carry me faster, deciding that my mission for the time being would be to avoid getting turned into mincemeat by these apes, who must have been some of Team Plasma's tougher members, if the bulging muscles jutting out from beneath their uniforms were anything to go by.

"Crap!" I yelled, grabbing a shaken Cheren's arm to yank him further as the beasts approached, their growls now fully audible in our ears. Naturally, it was then that Cheren, in another genius lightbulb moment of his, just _had_ to notice an entrance into another hallway, and, without taking the liberty of consulting me on the matter, instantly plunged through the doorway, dragging me along with him. Of course, his ingenious plan might just have worked if he'd thought it through properly, and not endangered both our lives by trapping us in a sharp dead-end, where the pro-wrestler-sized guards would soon arrive and beat us to a pulp. _Oh Cheren, my old friend; all this stress was making you dumb. It was nice knowing you!_

I cussed in frustration, just in case the guards had missed our little acrobatic display and needed some sort of indication as to where we were hiding. No such problem, of course, as, only a matter of seconds later, the two monsters of men charged into the tiny hallway, their shining mallets gripped tightly and their wrathful eyes beaming into us hostilely.

"Idiot…" I snarled at Cheren, who only staggered back as the space around us tightened and we were pushed further against the castle wall, our short lifespans quickly ticking away with every step the guards took. "Think of something already!"

"Like what?" he snapped, his back sharply colliding with the wall as the guards edged even closer, their stale breaths now to be felt beating against our white faces.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be the smart one, dumbass!" I yelled, clenching my eyes shut as the guards swung their heavy mallets into the air in an instant, emitting seismic roars as panick coarsed through my entire body. This was really it, wasn't it? This was how I would meet my end, smashed into tiny pieces by deluded apes in a crappy little broom-cupboard, or whatever this was supposed to be. I was too pathetic to even attempt at saving my sister at the time she needed me most, a truly awful excuse for a brother.

A sudden clashing sound echoed across the room, though it wasn't accompanied by a piercing surge of pain in my head. Flickering my eyes open, I gasped as I watched the previously indestructible guards cripple instantly to the floor, their eyes spinning madly as their burly bodies collided with the marble.

"How's that for good thinking, huh, Black?"

Blinking rapidly, I glanced upwards from the unconscious bodies on the floor to the pair of familiar teenaged girls standing across from us with cheery smiles on their faces and a heavy stone statue in each of their hands. Bianca and Iris both giggled at one another as they tossed the statues used in the guard's demise aside, Bianca's conceited malachite eyes drifting across towards me suddenly. "And to think you always said I was a dumb blonde!" she chirped with a giggle.

"Y-you… you came back…?" I stammered, in disbelief that the ditzy Bianca I'd known all my life had not only done something productive, but saved lives in the process.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, fixing her beret proudly atop her mass of soft blonde curls. "Nurse Joy's taking care of Alder, so I decided to help out, too!"

"And with a little help climbing up the castle wall from _me…_" Iris continued with a cheeky smile in our direction as she explained her random disappearance. "There're four of us again!"

Cheren and I swapped exasperated expressions. _Women…_

"Thanks for scaring me half to death, by the way, Iris!" he bellowed, folding his arms defensively across his chest. "I thought you were dead!"

"Oopsie…" Iris chuckled, scratching her head goofily. "Guess I got a little carried away… but I had good reason! I saw N on the other side of the castle from outside the window, and when I left to investigate, I discovered Bianca trying to climb up the wall. I couldn't just leave her, now could I?"

Cheren exhaled heavily, wiping his hand across his forehead in a tired gesture. "Whatever, Iris…" he moaned exhaustedly, to which Iris pouted and folded her arms huffly across her chest, unsaitisfied with his reaction.

"N?" I grumbled, feeling fresh anger rise and bubble inside of me. "W-was White with him?"

Iris shook her head. "Nah, he was alone. Poor guy seemed kinda upset, too. He was staring out a window, banging his head against the glass... I never knew villains could feel remorse…"

Of course that monster couldn't feel remorse, because that's all what he was; a cold-hearted monster who only cared for himself. Grinding my teeth together furiously, I began to trudge sullenly towards the doorway leading out of the room we were stood in, my eyes keenly scanning the deserted hallway outside before quickly ducking back inside to confer with the other three.

"Where exactly did you see him?" I asked Iris, who paused to think for many moments, a puzzled expression clouding her features. She knawed on her lip as she remained deep in thought for many moments, and I face-palmed. "…You don't know, do you?"

"Not true!" she insisted, her brow furrowing. "It was a window… that had… a lot of glass… and… was across from a… wall…."

"She doesn't know. Of course, that's just typical…" Cheren muttered, earning himself an evil glare from the very offended teen next to him. He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly, before turning back to me. "So what do we do now, Black?"

I tensed as I realised I had no clue whatsoever. To sum up the situation at hand, we were four teenagers who didn't technically have a clue what they were supposed to be doing or where we were supposed to be going, who were lost somewhere in the depths of an enormous castle in the middle of nowhere, where people were waiting at every corner to arrest and/or kill us. How the freaking hell was _I _supposed to know what we were supposed to do now?

"We… we…" I stammered, turning away back out into the hallway, feeling the curious gazes of all three teens focused on me. "We find White of course!"

Hesitating for a moment, the three eventually followed me carefully back into the hallway as I took off in a random direction with absolutely no idea of where I was going or what I was doing.

Bianca's twinkly voice piped up many silent moments later from behind me as her flats skimmed lightly against the marble floors. "So… we don't technically have an actual plan or anything, do we Black?

I sighed, burying my hands anxiously into my pockets. "That would be a _no…_"

-N's PoV-

Time agonisingly slowly ticked away as I sat motionless, hands stretched out grandly on the smooth golden armrests of my throne, with only my restless thoughts to accompany me in the massive, empty hallway that was my throne room. My blank, emotionless stare remained focused directly ahead of me as my chest ruggedly fell up and down, the pounding of my heart against my chest the only thing to assure me I was even still alive.

_She'll be awake now… _I realised, recalling how only minutes previous, Ghetsis had concluded White was rested enough, and ordered she be awakened so that we could commence our final battle. _She was on her way here now. She was going to cry soon._

My heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard resonating quietly across the still, desolate arena, which existed as a flawlessly intact marble passage-way with a wide arena stretching through the center, wedged in between two lakes of shimmering crystal blue water, the exact colour of White's eyes. Enormous stone pillars protruded from beneath the sparkling water on either side, each decked with elaborate banners bearing the letter 'P' in large lettering.

_There was almost no life to be found in this empty place; only me, a so-called 'hero'. _

I exhaled a long, painful breath, wondering if I even deserved to be called that anymore. Maybe I was a hero in blood, that that was why Zekrom had chosen me, but did true heroes really do the things I did? Did they cause panick and rage across a region they were supposed to care for, like I did? Did they brutally do anything, even disrupt the course history, just to get what they wated, like I did? …Did true heroes ruthlessly force the ones they loved into battles they couldn't win, just like I did…?

I felt my fingers grip the rests of my throne more vigorously as the thought lingered in my mind. Knawing viviously at my lip, I shook my head many times, a pointless attempt at clearing my mind, as a low groan escaped my lips. I had to get rid of these thoughts, I just had to forget about them before they started taking over me. Now was the moment I'd dreamed about for so many years, the day I finally gained enough power to free all pokemon, yet inside, I was dying, and all because of _her_.

White had always said I was wrong, that pokemon and humans could live together in harmony. She didn't see what I saw, yet she believed in this so wholly, she was willing to put even freedom on the line just to prove she was right. She didn't see what I saw, and probably never would, yet she still convinced herself her words held truth. Because she was so headstrong, so frustratingly stubborn, I had no choice but to fight against the one I loved, just to try once more to convince her to abandon her beliefs. But she was too strong; she was never going to give up, and it was killing me.

Slinking back against the back of my throne, I exhaled a final, painful time. My new world would begin soon. My lifetime dream of freeing all pokemon would finally be a reality, Team Plasma would obtain power over Unova, and I would be complete; for I would have White. _That was the plan_, I told myself again and again, forcing it into my mind. _And that was how things were going to be..._

Suddenly becoming alert as my ears detected the sound of heavy trampling of footsteps in the distance, I snapped up straight, eyes widening as the distant figure of a young girl came into view at the end of the hallway.

"White…" I whispered her name to myself as she stormed furiously into the throne room, heavy boots banging brashly against the tiles. Rising from my throne, her wrathful sapphire eyes, like stormy oceans raging against a glossy white exterior, met mine, following me as I processed calmly towards her. Grinding her teeth, she continued charging defiantly forwards until we were both stood at opposite sides of the arena, separated only by a dozen short yards.

For many seconds, an unbearable silence hung in the air as I cast my own blank stare back at the fuming teen across from me, who only snarled in my direction, cerulean eyes narrowing.

"Hello, _N…" _she spat callously in my direction, feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Hello, darling," I greeted her, the tiniest of smirks sneaking onto my face as hers twisted into its own disgusted scowl.

"You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed me, you jerk…"

"Of course I didn't, White…" I continued, sighing disinterestedly as her eyebrow arched in suspicion. "…Because it's a king's entitlement to call his beloved princess whatever he wants…"

White growled, almost pokemon-like, and hissed a curse I didn't understand, thick lines etching onto her brow as she frowned. Silence took over the arena once more.

I exhaled, tiring of this charade and wishing for White to simply give up. "…There's really no point in continuing, my love, is there? Reshiram has abandoned you, if what I've heard is correct…"

White glanced away painfully then, her lips clenched together tightly and her brow creased. "S-SHUT UP!" she eventually snapped, though her fuming tone was ruined by the fact she was trembling as she spoke.

"That's a shame…" I muttered monotonously, my hands planted casually into my pockets, as if what was happening was no different to any other normal social interaction between friends. "I really thought you were the Light Hero… my mistake…"

Of course she was Reshiram's Hero, that much as evident. As to why the legendary dragon had chosen not to appear was a puzzle, however, yet I knew it wasn't because White wasn't the right person. Of course, she didn't know that, now, did she?

She growled irately, her arms shaking wildly now as she stared me down intensely. "Y-you tricked me!" she shrieked madly, tiny tear-clouds just visible in the corners of her eyes as she realised she'd thrown away her life. "Y-you tricked me into thinking I was a h-hero… how could you do this to me, N?" Her furious tone seemed to change to one of sadness as her gaze drifted from me to the floor, her breathing becoming heavier with every passing second.

Many moments of silence passed. White's eyes remained glued to the floor before eventually finding their way back up to me, this time brimming with such pain and sheer hatred, it was almost enough to send those troublesome thoughts from before straight back into my head again. "…You… you've ruined my life, N…"

I shook my head vigorously, holding her gaze as she ground her teeth together viciously. "No, White…" I insisted, feeling a lump rise in my throat. "I'm going to make your life _better. _We'll be happy together here, forever, and no-one will ever disturb us. White, you'll make such a beautiful que-"

"_SHUT UP!"_ she shrieked tenaciously, losing control of the tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks as she reached for her shoulder bag and swung it beneath her arm, desperately rummaging through it in search of a pokeball. "_I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN, YOU SICK, PERVERTED BEAST! NEVER!"_

My heart seeming to clench inside my chest, I sighed, wondering why she insisted on putting herself through the gruelling humiliation of failure, when she could so easily just give up now.

"Reshiram has _left_ you, my angel, given up on you. Your friends are nowhere in sight, and you and I both know your Pokemon aren't strong enough to defeat mine. You need to realise there's just no point in going on, because you are doomed. Why do you this to yourself, darling?"

"It's something you'll never understand, N," she snarled, producing a pokeball from her bag and gripping it tightly between her fingers. "It's called honour. Duty. Love…" –she stiffened at that last word- "…I was an idiot for thinking someone like you was even capable of loving another person, N. Not when you're already in love with yourself…"

"That's where your wrong, my princess. So very wrong…" Then, suddenly picking up the sounds of my faithful dragon's excited thoughts echoing inside my head from behind the castle wall, I slowly rose a single hand and snapped my fingers together, knowing that Zekrom's sensitive ears would easily pick the signal up. "…I love you with all my heart, White…"

A thundering crashing noise suddenly reverberated across the arena as the back wall of the hallway briskly shattered into a thousand shards of rock and glass and a burst of blinding light filtered into the previously-darkened room, accompanied by an impossibly strong gust of wind ripping through the demolished wall. White shrieked as her petite body skidded backwards against the force of the breeze and raised her arms over her head to shield herself from chunks of wall flying through the air as a looming black figure began to materialise against the backdrop of brilliant light, its piercing, all-knowing crimson eyes focused straight ahead into the arena below.

Zekrom roared deafeningly as it catapulted into the hallway in an eruption of shining, cobalt electrical-currents, which danced about the legendary dragon as it landed with a thud on the stone floor and flared its enormous wings outwards threateningly. I smiled as I greeted my trusted friend, who shrieked once more in acknowledgment, its enormous chest falling up and down in accordance to its heavy breathing.

"You see…" I continued, turning away from my Pokemon back to White, who lay knocked to the floor as a result of the now-subsided windstorm. "You can't beat me, my beloved. Just give up, and you'll never have to worry about anything ever again. Our new world is beginning soon, it's just time you realised that this is your destiny. To stand beside me forever."

"…N-never…" she stammered lowly, shrieking as her pokeball rolled away into the distance, escaping from her grasp. I sighed once more as I watched her push herself feebly to her knees to just about retrieve it before it dropped into the water of the pools, never to be retrieved.

"Look at what you've become, White…" I murmured, shaking my head in disapproval. "…You used to be so headstrong, so powerful; an unstoppable force. Now look at you." She met my gaze for an instant before proceeding to tuck her pokeball back snugly into her bag, and for a split-second, I thought she'd finally given in. For one tiny instant, I allowed myself to believe that her love for me had at last conquered her defiant spirit, yet then I could only watch as she carefully lifted a heavy, white stone from her shoulder-bag and held it firmly with both palms, letting a single, silver tear drip upon its smooth surface. Reshiram.

"Please…" she whispered, almost inaudibly against the sound of Zekrom's heavy breathing, but whether her plea was directed at me or the stone I didn't know. Her body tensed as the stone remained completely inanimate, and she hung her head so that her cap covered her face and tear-drenched eyes. Muffled sobs escaped her.

This was getting ridiculous. There were a million more productive things White and I could both be doing for our future right now other than sit about crying over a rock, and I think she'd spent enough time already doing just that. Slinking my hands out of my pockets, I began to make my way towards the distraught teen several yards away, smiling reassuringly as her gaze met mine.

"Come on, darling…" I whispered to her as I neared her. "…it's over…"

She sat trembling for many moments, her head tucked inwards, as if biding energy to reply. Her fingers tightened around the Light Stone as she puffed out several heavy breaths, then, at last gathering enough energy to force herself to her feet, she let out a piercing shriek.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

The deafening scream echoed many times across the vacant hallway, and I was sure everyone in the palace could easily have heard it. White stared ahead at me from only a few feet away, boots all-but ingrained into the tiles and Reshiram gripped tightly in her hands as her rugged breathing filled the hallway after her shriek.

And then, at long last, something happened.

The shock of the sudden vibrations between her hands caused White to stumble backwards in disarray, dropping the stone instantly, though it did not hit the floor. The both of us watched on curiously as the once-lifeless rock simply hovered, suspended in mid-air, emitting a radiant amber glow that pulsated in shapeless wisps through the still air surrounding it, seeming to draw it into itself as a thunderous booming sound reverberated across the arena.

Zekrom hollered uncontrollably, his vicious thoughts indistinguishable as he scratched a heavy claw against the tiles and I quickly retreated backwards to join my dragon, just in time before the quivering ripples of flames, as I now recognised them to be, could brush against me. From across the room, White's mouth hung open as she watched her stone slowly ascend further into the air and become consumed by a quick surge of fire, which pulsed slowly as it continued to grow larger and larger until it eventually erupted into a sudden spark of orange. Another booming sound rifled through the arena as the gust caused by the unfolding transformation pushed White's body backwards several paces, though she defiantly trudged through this force to regain her footing.

The stone twirled as we watched, and suddenly began to change form as its shiny white exterior seemed to shatter into dozens of pieces before reforming itself back together, this time taking shape into an amorphous, snow-white blob, which twisted many times in the air as it continued to morph itself into the shape of a creature. Two, icy-blue eyes materialised as the shape lengthened, before eventually, a pair of long, pure-white wings flared outwards, emitting burning flickers of fire, before two heavy claws landed before White and another deafening roar resonated across the room.

Reshiram had appeared.

The enormous legendary dragon's soft breath brushed against White as the astounded teen took several cautious step forwards, her wide, azure eyes focused on the vast, white creature as it cast back its own knowing stare.

'_White...' _Reshiram's soft thoughts chimed in my head, though of course the one these were directed at could not hear. '_I've waited so long for you, my hero…"_

The dragon lowered its mighty head so that the two were separated by only a few short feet, while White stood for many moments, staring intently into Reshiram's eyes. Placing one anxious foot before the other, she gingerly moved forwards, stretching a single arm through the burning flames that surrounded the pokemon, which seemed to pass straight through her skin, much like Zekrom's electric vibes had with me, to gently place it atop her head.

"H-hello…" she eventually stammered, crystal eyes filling with tears of sweet relief, that, even if it was tiny, there was still some hope left for her to rebuild the life she'd lost in coming here. Then, her emotions suddenly becoming too much for her, she rushed forwards to tightly wrap her madly shaking arms around the dragon's neck and sob loudly into her soft fur, silver tears streaming down her cheeks as Reshiram outstretched her long, whimsically-shaped arms around the teen, as if sheathing her within the comfort of a protective caress.

I smiled. Reshiram was awake. This was good- it meant that when White eventually lost, Team Plasma would have two legendary dragons in its possession to help enforce its rule over the region, assisting us greatly in our effort to gain power over Unova and eventually the world.

Zekrom's hateful ruby orbs remained pinned on his old enemy and other half as he snarled lowly, his fangs grinding together as he did so.

"Hold yourself, my friend…" I whispered up to him as his wrathful thoughts echoed inside my mind. "You'll battle soon, if she puts up a fight… but first…"

Reshiram lifted its comforting barrier from White as she twisted to gawk at me summoning Zekrom back inside its pokeball. Taking several steps forwards so that Reshiram stood behind her, I could see that longing hope in her face that I'd finally given up, only for it to be briskly shattered moments later.

"Y-you're not using him?" she mouthed, her body growing weaker as her eyes widened. I shook my head before slipping my dragon's pokeball back onto my belt and withdrawing another.

"Of course not… well, at least not yet…" I said as I brought the new pokeball up for her to see. Her face took on a confused expression and she staggered back quickly as I tossed it into the air and a sudden beam of red darted out instantly. Zoroark landed with a brash thud several feet away. "…I'm saving Zekrom for last, sweetheart. That way, he won't have to worry about battling at all. I highly doubt you'll even manage to make it past the rest of my pokemon, and I don't want to have to tire him… you understand, don't you, darling?"

Her face twisted into a fuming scowl then and her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists into tight balls, her narrowed eyes beaming hostilely across towards me.

"I'm going to make you wish you never said that, you heartless pig!" Tossing her bag between her elbow and her hip, she rummaged around quickly before finally producing a pair of pokeballs, one of which she tossed towards Reshiram, who disintegrated within it before she quickly caught the ball once more and planted a gentle kiss on its smooth surface. Tucking it away into the safety of her bag, she hurled the other ball into the air.

"Go Druddigon!"

A smaller Dragon-Type pokemon with hateful, glassy eyes and a coat of jagged ruby-red scales covering its body emerged from the ball and landed with a roar across from Zoroark, who snarled viciously and scraped a heavy black-furred paw against the tiles, etching automatically to battle this strange creature it knew nothing of. I dejectedly shook my head as White clenched her fists together stubbornly, the gentle breeze wisping from the gaping hole behind me whipping her unruly chestnut hair behind her face.

"You really want to do this to yourself, don't you?" I sighed, glancing slowly from her to the Pokemon before us. Without thinking twice, she nodded her head.

Hateful sapphire orbs met disheartened malachite ones from many yards away, causing another ripple of sickening anguish to pulsate through me at the thought that the loving warmth that had once occupied those same, amazing eyes had seemingly disappeared, replaced now only by the shallow iciness of ruthless determination. "…What do you think, N?"

I took a moment to gather myself, then sharply in-drew a quick breath, as if accumulating energy for the inevitable battle facing us. This moment had been destined to occur ever since that tiny Oshawott had first bumped into me on that amazing Autumn evening, the evening that changed my life forever, and I'd been fooling myself by trying to convince myself I could avoid it. Because, like Reshiram and Zekrom themselves, the heroes of light and dark were bound by fate to attract one another, then eventually clash in an explosive climax. Only this time, the Dark Hero would triumph over the much weaker force, a force that knew only of joy and happiness and could not hold themselves against one who had had an entire lifetime to prepare for this. Because this time, there would be no grey.

"If this is what you really want…" I muttered blankly, lifting the visor of my cap to better my view of the battlefield. "…Zoroark, Shadow Claw!"

A cloud of swirling grey dust rippled across the arena.


	15. 15 A Broken Past

_**Hey people, here's chapter 15!**_

_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY RAN OUT OF INTERNET (I know that sounds like a crap excuse but its true; I went over the limit on my broadband provider thingy and it cut me off so I had to wait another 5 days for it to reload again or something)**_

_**Please review! Only one more tiny little review till it reaches 50 and I'll have hit my goal for this thing and will explode with happiness! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed already and favourite and alerted and what not, you make me so happy! **_

_**Sorry, got kinda carried away there. I don't own Pokemon.**_

_**(P.S. there's a little bit of blood and yuckiness in this chapter)**_

_**Xx**_

_Chapter Fifteen: A Broken Past_

_-Black's PoV-_

And so we walked. Through countless shimmering hallways we slipped like ghosts, hiding ourselves from the many guards patrolling the long, dazzling corridors while simultaneously trying to figure out where the hell in this never-ending maze my sister was being held, as there'd been no obvious signs of her whereabouts within the dozens of rooms we'd briskly checked through before another pair of grunts would quickly appear and we'd be forced to abandon ship and dash off into another branch of the castle. We were getting no-where. _No-where. _

A niggling thought posed the possibility that White had already been defeated and was now being caged up in a cramped prison cell, yet the blank, emotionless stares of the bored guards I observed while sneaking through racks of concrete pillars convinced me that no news of interest had yet circulated through the castle. But what if they didn't consider White and N's battle interesting, and it had already occurred? I pushed the thought from my mind before it could multiply…

Iris, who crept along behind me as we moved, stopped suddenly to peer through the pillars at a pair of grand, important-looking doors encrusted with intricate, golden-filigree patterns in the distance.

"_Black!" _she hissed quietly, quickly pulling me backwards and pointing towards the doors. "_What do you think? That could be some sort of battlefield, they could be in there!"_

I squinted through the blackness of the pillars surrounding us, only to notice several burly guards, a lot like the ones who'd attacked earlier, gripping heavy mallets as they closely patrolled the doors. _"Are you ou of you mind?" _I whispered, casting a mad glance across at Iris, who only shrugged.

"_Got any better ideas, genius? Last time, my idea saved your ass!"_

"_It's too risky, Iris, there's too many of them!"_

Bianca, who, with an exasperated sigh, poked her head through the gap separating us, grunted, as if the obvious solution was right before us. _"If I may interrupt…" _she mumbled condescendingly, as if the fact that one moment of quick thinking from earlier made her a total genius. "…_I think what we need is a distraction…"_

"_Well, what did you have in mind, then, Einstein?" _I muttered, rolling my eyes as she cleared her throat.

"_Hmm…" _She stopped momentarily, placing her finger idly on her chin. "_Well… Cheren's a pretty fast runner…"_

All three of our heads slowly twisted to stare at Cheren_, _who staggered backwards in the darkness as his eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses. "_Oh n-no_…" he stuttered, his face quickly fading to a deathly white shade as Iris, an impish smirk sneaking onto her face, stepped towards him. _"You're not dragging me into this…"_

* * *

><p>"Oh, yoohoo!" an over-excited Iris cried from the other end of the hallway, flailing about crazily next to a stiff Cheren as the guards' heads snapped upwards in response. "Over here ye big, fat uglies! Are you looking for <em>uuuuussss?" <em>

I could almost see the life in Cheren's eyes wither away as Iris giggled uncontrollably next to him and the guards growled enragedly, threateningly etching towards the two and unknowlingly leaving the entrance to the doors unguarded. Iris snorted with laughter as she gripped Cheren's shaking arm and yanked him forwards into the next hallway.

"Come on, ye fat, lazy lumps, ye! My ole' Granny O'Shaughnessy can run faster than ye lugs can, and she's 87 years old, Arceus bless her! Haha, come on now, put your ass into it, ladies!" The fuming snarls of the guards drowned out Iris' jeers as they escaped further into the castle, slyly dragging the guards along on their trail.

In the darkness next to me, Bianca giggled. "They really fell for it! Can you believe it?"

I shook my head in disbelief that Iris had actually managed to drag the world-renowned wimp Cheren out in front of those thugs, getting him to risk his life in the process, no less. _Cheren didn't risk his life._ Cheren didn't even risk his life playing Mario, infamously getting me to beat the bosses so that he wouldn't have to lose any of his hard-earned green mushrooms.

Of course, Cheren still hadn't had the guts to cry out and get the guards attention, so Iris had cheerily dashed to join him and start hurling out insults (she was Drayden's daughter, after all, it was in her blood), while Bianca and I stayed behind to gain access to the room once the guards were distracted, a plan that seemed to be coming together nicely, so long as both groups managed to survive.

I took a cautious step outwards from behind the pillars, and, checking hastily to make sure both ends of the hallway were empty, I tugged at Bianca's arm. "_Come on!" _I hissed as we quickly skidded across the tiles towards the doors.

"But wait!"she suddenly cried as we reached them, just as I began to reach my hand out to grasp the handle. Rolling my eyes exasperatedly, I twisted my head to watch her as she backed carefully away from the door by a few inches.

"What is it, Bianca?"

"What if White's not in there? What if that's some sort of meeting room for sages or something_? It looks important!"_

"Mother of Arceus, Bianca, you say this now? Well, you're about three minutes too late!"

She scowled, digging her nails into my hand she held clutched between her fingers. "I know, I know, just be careful, okay…?"

I huffed, edging with another eye-rolling back towards the twin handles of the doors. "Fine! Now shut up!" Hesitating momentarily, I suspiciously eyed the matching golden handles, deliberating in my mind if what Bianca had said could be true. If not, we had nothing to worry about… yet if so…

With my free hand, as in the one not currently being tortured between Bianca's anxious grip, I gingerly reached forwards to touch the smooth golden surface of one of the elegant twirls that was the handle, and as it did, I skidded back in astonishment. From the other side of the door, the handle was being twisted, and, falling motionless for a short moment, was soon pushed outwards with a forceful sway, sending Bianca and I catapulting onto the hard, marble floor.

Bianca shrieked in surprise as an evil, spine-chilling guffaw bellowed from the doorway. Clutching at the stinging scrape newly-formed at the side of my head as a result of the impact, I glanced upwards, and instantly wished I hadn't.

"Well, would you look who it is…" the unnerving, bone-dry voice that held with it the memory of many encounters I longed to forget, droned. "…my good friend, Black himself! And with his little girlfriend too, now isn't that just adorable?"

Ghetsis lowered himself to stare into me with those unsettling, robotic eyes, his usual devious smirk plastered onto his face. "…How long has it been, my dear boy?"

"Not long enough!" I snapped, flashing my own cunning glare as I gathered saliva, and, quickly grabbing hold of Bianca's arm, hurled it into the twisted old man's face before finally pulling the both of us to our feet and taking off down the opposite end of the hallway before he could figure out what had happened. The brute cursed loudly and guards flooded from within the room as we made our mad escape. _You've really outdone yourself this time, Black…_

"Seize them!" Ghetsis screamed outragedly, as Bianca and I, panting in shock, disappeared from the view into another corridor. _Seize them… _How many times had I seen someone yelled at like that in movies, yet had never even imagined it would one day be happening to me?

_Oh, holy crap, _I thought, as I realised exactly what had happened._ Holy freaking crap. _

This plan had gone epically wrong. Why hadn't I freaking listened to Bianca? If I hadn't been so ignorant and just listened to the airhead for once, not only would the four of us now not be separated in opposite ends of the castle, but also wouldn't be being chased by Ghetsis himself's personal goonies. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

"What do we do?" Bianca cried as she staggered behind me, losing her footing every now and then as I dragged her along. I only gritted my teeth in frustration as I examined the blank corridor in front of us, and her grip on me tightened immensely.

The trampling sound of impending footsteps approaching from behind spurred me to cast a swift glance backwards at the enormous cluster of heavily-armoured and muscly men lingering in the backround of our viewpoint, and as I did, I felt a hard lump rise and catch in my throat.

"Black!" Bianca shrieked again, her voice lined with prominent terror as we pushed on, the dead-end of the hallway now approaching. "Oh sweet Arceus, Black, they have arrows! Do something!"

The sound of my heavy breathing was all that pulsed through my ears as my eyes desperately scanned the blank dead-end we were quickly nearing. There was no way in which we could escape ahead of us; no way but through the long panes of the glass lining the enormous window overlooking the edge of the castle below.

I swallowed, the spit catching in my dry throat, as I cast quick glances from the window to Bianca. She blinked rapidly as she realised just what I was thinking, her reddened face quickly fading to a deathly white as she began to tug roughly at my sleeve.

"Black! No! We'll die!" she pleaded, clamping onto my arm in a hopeless bid to slow me down as the panes approached. I yanked her along awkwardly, the heavy trampling of the army's footsteps now pounding vigorously against my eardrums, and swiftly glanced back at her as she buried her face into my arm. _Bianca was terrified of heights. Terrified. _

"We'll die anyways if we stay here, Bianca!" I exclaimed as I pushed us onwards, my legs now starting to tremble with exhaustion beneath me, a sign that I couldn't go on much longer. Her panicked, tear-laden eyes looked up suddenly from my sleeve as I quickly entwined my fingers with hers. "…Just hold onto me…"

A shrill crashing sound echoed across the vast hallway as millions of tiny shards flew past me and the tiles beneath my feet disappeared, revealing now an underlying canvas of murky grey shadows encircling me. Next to me, Bianca let out a piercing scream as she sturdily wove her arms around my chest, squeazing against my ribs crushingly tight as the delicate crystals around us suddenly disappeared and a forceful gust whipped against us from below. I shouted out in terror as my hands folded across Bianca and we suddenly began to plummet deeper into the sheet of invisible grey sky beneath.

Was this it? Was this the way fate would finally claim me, crushed to tiny pieces against the side of the castle wall, remembered eternally as 'the moron that got them killed jumping out a window'? As wisps of thick grey mist darted past us, I began to wonder how I'd even managed to survive this long in the first place, when everything I'd done up to this point had turned to complete crap. I'd spent my whole life trying to protect the ones I loved, yet all I'd really accomplished in attempting that was sending them all spiralling into a pit of disaster, all because of that one, ingenious idea I'd had that day, almost four months ago;

_Hey guys, wouldn't it be totally awesome if we all went on a Pokemon journey together?_

Wouldn't it hell.

My face now burning a crisp crimson as a result of lack of oxygen under Bianca's iron grip, I clenched my eyes shut, my body becoming limp as I prepared myself for my end. In a matter of seconds, our bodies would be crushed against hard, jagged ground, the both of us killed before we could even figure out what had happened. Yet, for the first time in many long, arduous months, I found myself suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of peace, like a new-found burst of confidence. Even though I'd allowed my little sister, the most precious thing in the world to me, to condemn herself to a life of misery, gotten my friends entwined in the affairs of a ruthless corporation hell-bent on taking over the world, and forced Bianca to jump out what must have been a fifth-story window and plunge to her death, how come I didn't feel worried?

_Because it wasn't over yet._

Another crashing sound filled my ears as a new layer of shimmering crystal shards propelled into the air above me, and the greyness of the monotonous sky suddenly disappeared, replaced instantly by a stunning kaleidoscope of blindingly bright colours. I screamed as more glass cut into my back, and Bianca and I rapidly ascended to what I desperately hoped was ground.

Softness engulfed us as gravity ruthlessly pulled us back to solid ground again, or, at least, something that vaguely resembled solid ground… Panting heavily, I blinked many times in disbelief, wondering if I had in fact died and was now simply floating in an ethereal world, because beneath me I could feel only impossible, welcoming softness. We'd stopped moving.

Bianca, her arms still squeazed rigidly around my chest, kept her eyes clenched shut as she buried her face into me and sobbed inaudibly into my jacket, and I, somehow, found myself capable of only gazing straight ahead at the shattered window panes lining the colourful roof above us. We weren't dead. We were alive.

Managing to pry my arms from around Bianca, I slowly stretched them outwards, wincing as I felt the pain of crashing through two panes of glass ripple through them. Inhaling a crooked breath, I paused to gather myself before finally allowing my grazed arms to fall limp atop the softness beneath us, which was a clumpy, beady substance that seemed to droop under our weight. Was this some sort of… beanbag?

Bianca's body trembled with shock as she slowly pushed herself over to one side of the enormous beanbag engulfing us, allowing her space to breathe and recover from our near-death experience as her anxious emerald eyes searched the ceiling above us in disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she forced out slurred babbles of speech, before finally she gave up and allowed herself to silently sob to herself, the shock of it all consuming her.

I feebly forced myself onto my knees, madly clenching at tufts of hair as I in-drew sharp breaths. My head spinning, my view drfited downwards towards the colourfully-decorated, impossibly enormous beanbag on which the both of us lay.

"What… the fecking hell… _was that_?"

Blinking away the thick blurriness that clouded my eyes, I made myself glance around the mystery room in which we'd crashed into, and felt a huge amount of perplexity wash over me as I did. My vision was met by a huge explosion, if you could even describe it that way, of stunning colours blasting towards me from every corner of this impossibly large room, which probably could have fit my house twice over inside of it. The floor consisted of a wide, sky-patterned carpet and the wall an array of bright blues and greens decorated with random posters of intricate geometrical patterns, and throughout every inch of the room were boxes of multi-coloured toys scattered out onto the floor. In one corner of the room stood a giant skateboard ramp, just like the one I'd always dreamed of owning as a kid, and next to it a pile of matching skateboards were leaning against a rack of tyres. Across from that was a full-sized basketball hoop with a basketball leaning against it, yet another item I'd yearned for all my life yet never gotten.

Could this be…? Was this a…. a… kid's playroom? In a castle home to an evil corporation set on taking over the world…? _Now I knew for certain I was dead…._

Bianca pulled herself to her knees and carefully followed my gaze across the room as her mouth fell open. A mutual sense of bewilderment enveloped us as we both sat, staring in disbelief, at our surroundings.

"H-holy crap…" she eventually stuttered, glancing madly across at me before scampering awkwardly up from the beanbag to her feet. She rubbed at her eyes in shock as she stood, gaping. "What the hell is this place!"

What the hell _was _this place? This was _Team Plasma's _castle, and unless they were planning to take over the world by manufacturing children's toys, I really could see no logical reason as to why they had an enormous playroom occupying a huge amount of space in their castle…

Speechlessy, I pulled myself onto my feet and the both of us stepped forwards cautiously into the rest of the room, as if we were expecting something to jump out from inside one of the toyboxes and eat us at any minute. For several minutes we wandered gingerly throughout the enormous toyroom, the both of us overcome with a strange, unnerving feeling the place seemed to be radiating as we passed, casting quick glances across at one another every now and then as we examined opposite sides of the room.

"W-what do you suppose this place is…?" Bianca eventually stammered, her lips trembling in confusion as she peered closely at one of the random posters on the walls. I paused for a moment to nudge my foot against the side of a gigantic train-set, watching on as the noisy little train circling the course continued to move hastily up along the multi-coloured tracks, stopping now and then as it hit a dead end before turning automatically and heading back down the path it had just taken.

"How should I know…?" I moaned, doing my best to supress the haunting chill growing inside of me. Despite the fun, brightening colours and stacks of never-ending toys, it was clear this room had some sort off disturbing aura about it, as if between its walls held the memory of a painful, lonely past.

Bianca swallowed as she sat herself carefully upon the skateboard ramp, brushing out the creases in her skirt as she gazed upwards at the shattered panes of glass on the ceiling. "Do you think they're looking for us, Black?"

I gnawed at my lip as I wandered absently across towards her, the pain of crashing through two windows now getting to me. "Doubt it. They probably think we're dead…"

"So… we should stay here, then?" she asked, sighing as she rubbed at her goose-pimpled arms. "I really don't think I can take much more running…"

"Then don't." I grumbled as I plonked myself into seating position beneath the basketball hoop across from her. Clenching my eyes shut, I suddenly began hyperventilating madly under the stress of everything, and softly banged the back of my head against the hoop's pole as Bianca gaped anxiousy across at me. The gashes on my back throbbed excructiatingly with every breath, and I could feel the stickiness of my blood rubbing against my clothes as I tried to occupy my mind with anything, _anything, _but this.

_How could I have let his happen? Bianca and I were trapped somewhere in the depths of Team Plasma's castle having almost split our heads open on the cliffs surrounding it, Cheren and Iris, if the guards hadn't already caught up with them and killed them, were madly running for their lives through another part, and as for, White, well, anything could be happening her right now. This wasn't square one. This was beyond square one._

"Black!" Bianca cried as she darted towards me, quickly ripping off my jacket as I collapsed onto the floor. She shrieked as she noticed the thick pools of blood staining my t-shirt. "Jeez, Black, you're bleeding! Let me-"

"I'm fine!" I yelled, pushing myself defiantly back onto my knees with a distressed moan. I shrieked in pain as I felt another shard of glass cut into one of the wounds, and had to grab hold of the pole to keep myself up.

"Black, you could be dying! Let me help you!"

I hollered as I allowed myself to fall back onto my stomach, my eyes stinging as Bianca hovered bewilderedly above me. "J-just get the glass out… please…"

"Do I look like a doctor?" she shrieked, awkwardly outstreching a hand towards the cuts before instantly pulling it backwards with a distressed squeal.

"Holy crap, Bianca, I took two panes of glass for you!" I spat, letting out another moan as she prodded a gash carefully with a finger. "Just get the glass out already!"

She inhaled a final time, her lip trembling with anxiety before she eventually reached out to gingerly finger a large shard jutting out from a wound. "O-okay… just don't scream…"

_Oh, I screamed_. Iscreeched so unbelievably loudy as she yanked chunk after chunk from my back I felt as if my lungs could've exploded, and it was a downright miracle no Plasma members had overheard. The pain of even the tiniest piece of glass brushing against my open skin rippled through me like a bolt of elctrictricity, and I could do nothing more but to open my mouth and scream at the very top of my voice.

"Thanks, Black…" Bianca murmured as she tossed a shard across the floor. I tensed, my screams dying down momentarily as I awaited the next agonising burst of pain.

"What did I do now?"

"You saved me, dumbass. You shielded me from all the glass, even though that meant you got hurt…" she sighed as I erupted into another chorus of ear-splitting screams. "I never knew you were so heroic and dashing…"

I groaned, more from Bianca's annoying girl-talk than the crippling pain coursing through my wounds. "Ya well, I've had to be growing up as White's older brother…"

She sighed once more as she yanked out a particularily enormous lump of glass. "You're kind of spoiling the moment. You're supposed to say 'Don't mention it, I'll always be your hero, Bianca...'"

"You've really been watching too many rom-coms…" I muttered as my deafening screams died down and she finally pulled her hands away, letting out a sigh of relief as she wiped her brow.

"I think I got it all…"

"Alle-freaking-luia…" I groaned, allowing my body to fall totally sedentary as she began to quickly rummage through her purse, eventually producing a long strip of bandaging, which she waved in front of me.

"Sit up," she ordered, pulling lightly at my arm to get me to rise onto my knees. I cursed at the stinging of my wounds stretching as I moved, and Bianca quickly began to wrap the bandaging tightly around my chest. "I always keep some with me, in case my pokemon get hurt…" she informed me as I hissed under the pressure.

"That's just dandy… how did you even manage to even keep hold of your bag through that, anyways? My hat's probably floating around somewhere out there now…"

"I'll buy you a new hat, oh my dashing hero…" she giggled as she fixed the wrappings in place and tossed me back my shirt. "…when we get out of here, that is…"

I moaned, wiping away perspiration from my forehead. "You mean… _if_ we get out of here… we don't even know where 'here' is…"

She allowed herself to flop back exasperatedly against the skateboard ramp, and covered her eyes as she inhaled deeply. "We'll get out of here, Black. We'll get to White and then everything's gonna be okay…"

"Easier said than done…" I groused, as I awkwardly pushed myself to my feet and flexed my muscles, wincing as I felt the pain ripple through me a final time before eventually dying down. _Maybe Bianca did know how to dress wounds…_ "We should keep moving now…" I muttered, casually dusting myself off. "…this place is downright weird…"

Bianca nodded in agreement, though only comfortingly pulled her legs in closer to her as she clasped her eyes shut. "J-just give me a minute, Black, that was really tough…"

For several moments after that a welcoming silence hung in the air as the both of us paused to gather our breath. Bianca tucked in her head and hissed out jagged rasps as my gaze wandered across the room, eventually landing on a basketball lying in the corner a few yards away from us. For no other apparent reason other than boredom, I suddenly found myself striding towards it, picking it up in one swift movement and carefully lowering myself onto the bottom of the basketball-hoop to toy with it absently.

As I spun it around my fingers, I began to notice faded lettering scribbled across its rough surface in messy handwriting, and squinted as I attempted to read it.

"…Natural… Harmonia… Gropious…"

"Excuse me?" Bianca muttered from her position on the floor, as her gaze quickly flicked from the ball, to me, and finally back to the ball again.

"That's what it says…"

"Natural Harmia _what? _Give me that…_"_ she quizzed me as she quickly scuttled to her feet, her exhaustion seemingly disappeared. She took the ball into her owns hands and studied it for a few moments, her brow creased as the thought played in her mind.

"What's it supposed to mean?" she asked me after failing to piece together any logical solution.

I shrugged. "How should I know? Who knows what goes on in this place…"

She bit her lip for many moments, falling silent as she thought it over once more. "…Natural…" she mouthed eventually, tapping her chin curiously. "…Natural… Nat-u-ra- ...N!"

I raised an eyebrow, casting my gaze down at the ball before across at towards the rest of the room, as I pieced together the possibilities. "N?"

"Duh! Natural stands for N! Isn't it obvious?"

"So… then, this must have been his… toy-room…" I shivered suddenly as an unsettling chill ran up my spine, and I became overcome with a consuming feeling of claustrophobia, as if the walls seemed to be caging me in, engulfing me in the accumulated suffering and pain they seemed to be radiating.

Bianca looked at me, and in her eyes I could see that same discomfort I felt in myself, telling me that she could also sense the athmosphere hanging in the room. How could this have been N's toy-room? Surely he couldn't have been the one subjected to pain like this, so strong, that it could still be felt emitting from the walls. _This was no place for a child…_

"Black… you don't think that he-"

"Forget it…" I muttered interjectingly before she could finish, tossing the basketball back into the corner with a huff and making my way through stacks of toys back towards the large doorway located on one side of the room. "We can't stay here. We have to get to White, remember?" It wasn't until many moments later, when I realised that Bianca wasn't following me, that I stopped.

"I… I don't think N is the person we thought he was…" she sighed, as she glided towards the centre of the room and blankly surveyed the piles of toys. I moaned.

"Oh honestly Bianca, don't you start too…"

"I'm serious," she muttered, crossing her arms as she turned to stare into me with hostile, tea-green eyes. "You never even gave him a chance, Black, from the very first time you met him. You thought that just because he acted a little weird around White that he was a threat, and because of that-"

"He is a threat! He wants to freaking _kidnap _her!"

"Well maybe we could have stopped things getting that far! Maybe we could have helped him!"

"You really think someone like him can be _helped?"_

She shrieked in frustration, and began flailing her arms in the air, signalling towards the room itself. "Look around, Black! Take a good look around!" she snapped as I groaned and folded my arms in exasperation. "You can see just as well as I can how creepy this place is! N grew up here with no friends or anything, and if you had let us, maybe we could have done something to help him get away!"

"We don't have time for this crap, Bianca…" I sighed as I twisted and shuffled towards the doorway. She let out an irritated groan before finally giving in and following behind me as I proceeded to yank the heavy, metal doors open with an awkward pant. _The sooner we got out of this place the better… _

"You're such an idiot, Black…" Bianca grumbled, her arms still folded in a huff as the doors parted. I shot her a dismissive look when, all of a sudden, I felt something strong wrap itself around my forearm and swiftly yank me forwards through the doorway before I could piece together what had happened. I cussed as my body was brutally pinned against hard, marble wall and an unsettling guffaw bellowed across the hall, as I recognised, without even having to pry open my stinging eyes, what exactly had happened.

Bianca shrieked as another pair of guards reached for her and held her suspended in the air within their iron-grip as Ghetsis' arrogant face appeared before me, his smirk intact, as his guard's impossibly muscular arm crushed me against the wall.

"Yes, dear Bianca, you just might be right on that one…"


	16. 16 Heroes

**_Hey Guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 50 reviews! Here's the penultimate chapter! (Yeah, I know I said there'd be eighteen, but I'm too lazy, sorry)_**

**_I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen- Heroes <em>

_-N's PoV-_

A gushing noise sounded in my ears, pumping vigorously as my chest rose up and down, it itself consumed by a dramatic pulsating motion spanning from my heart and rippling throughout my entire being as a shrill cry echoed across the demolished arena before me. Dented marble tiles and dunes of fine powders that had once existed as ten-feet tall stone pillars littered the once immaculate, meticulously-crafted hallway in which I was now stood, eyes pinned on the teenage-girl standing two-dozen feet across from me, who cast her own hateful leer back towards me as she puffed out exhausted pants.

"Your move, asshole."

My gaze drifted across towards the shrieking Archeops hovering wildly in the air before me, its spiked cobalt and golden tinted feathers drifting to the destroyed floor with every forceful beat of its muscular wings as it cawed threateningly across at the Swanna flailing its own powerful wings to the other side of the arena. Both Pokémon displayed evident signs of exhaustion as they anticipated their trainers next demand, whether it was in the form of a clearly difficult intaking of breath or a slight crippling of their vast wings. These two Pokémon, as a result of having battled against each other for going on half-an-hour, were failing to bring the opponent down and had been simply playing each other in an intricately-woven game of chess. The birds had adapted towards one another during the course of the battle, and were now, much like White and I, aware of each other's weaknesses and anticipant of each other's moves.

The entire battle had been raging for two full hours, at the very least. As expected of her, White had put up an extremely-difficult defence as we fought, even managing to keep herself in the competition for four rounds as we continued to consecutively knock out one another's Pokémon. But she was quickly losing her grip on the battle; my Archeops would soon gain the upper hand over her Swanna, who's HP had now been dwindled away to under a third, I calculated. This wouldn't last much longer.

"Dragon Rage, Archeops," I instructed my Pokémon, who cawed in recognition as it braced itself. Suddenly shooting forwards, a forceful gust whipped through the arena as the Pokémon shrouded itself in a mystical glow of power, and, finally pushing itself forwards, unleashed this accumulated vigour upon White's Swanna. She let out a shrill cry, her thoughts a jumbled series of piercing shrieks, as she skidded backwards many feet and landed in a twisted pile upon the jagged floor. Her trainer's eyes filling with horror for her beloved Pokémon, I watched as the bird, calling on what little strength it had left, feebly pushed itself from the tiles and staggered forwards on brittle webbed-feet, determined to finish what it had started.

This would be over soon. Swanna would collapse in the next few moments, leading White to call on her final remaining Pokémon, Reshiram. Of course, once Archeops had been revitalised with a Hyper Potion, a fully-powered Draco Meteor would send her crashing, finally drawing the battle to a close. I wouldn't even have to call on Zekrom. This whole thing was coming together very nicely.

Legs shaking in fear of impending failure, White's view drifted from her struggling Swanna, then briefly to me, before returning back towards the Pokémon again.

"I'm so sorry, girl…" she whispered to her, her voice but a cracking whisper, as she momentarily clenched her eyes shut. Her chest rose up and down vigorously, and for a moment, I almost believed she'd at last given up, though this theory was crushed several seconds later as her eyes flickered open, now wide and brimming with unlikely confidence. She was planning something, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Swanna!" she called to grab the bird's attention, who instantly pushed itself upwards to prepare once more for battle. A smile played on the teen's lips as her newfound menacing gaze met mine, and she swung an arm confidently into the air. "Brave Bird! Now!"

_No._

I could only watch on as Swanna thrashed against Archeops, flinging the both of them back forcefully into a pillar. A rumbling sound echoed as the structure collapsed into the water, and both Pokémon spiralled uncontrollably to the floor, each defeated.

_This hadn't been part of the plan. White had mapped out the entire battle, and used her meticulous tactics to defeat me when I let my guard down out of overconfidence. _

_I'd been 'played'._

Letting loose an exasperated moan, White clutched at her side as she withdrew Swanna into its pokeball. Then, safely tucking it within the sanctuary of her bag, she produced her final pokeball; Reshiram.

"That was sneaky, darling…" I sighed, smirking as I casually withdrew Archeops and slipped his pokeball into my pocket. I paused for a moment, my fingers hovering above my mighty dragon's pokeball, to watch her as she clutched at her sides and forced out exhausted breaths, her accelerating heartbeat burning her cheeks a deep crimson. "But I don't think you understand just how serious this whole thing is. I know everything about Zekrom- and Reshiram too, for that matter. It's gonna take a _lot _more than just being sneaky to even last a minute against the two of us, so I'll give you one, final chance; give it up. Give it all up, and I'll make sure you never have to worry your little head about anything ever again. I'll bet that sounds so tempting right now, doesn't it?"

Wiping sweat from her forehead, she straightened herself as she glared resentfully across at me and swiftly drove a hand into her bag, eventually withdrawing her very last red-and-white ball and gripping it tightly between her fingers.

"What do you take me for?" she snarled, as, calling on what little strength she had left, she tossed the small sphere madly into the air. Another deafening cry blared throughout the hall as the legendary white dragon materialised from the resulting burst of light and scraped its claw menacingly against the floor, ripping out many shards of tile in the process.

"If that's what you really want, princess…" I said with a crooked, devious smile as I threw Zekrom's ball into the air and watched as he appeared in a burst of crackling sparks of electricity and did the same as Reshiram.

White stood no chance. I'd had my entire life to prepare for this moment, while she'd had but three days. Zekrom and I had been together for much longer than she and Reshiram had, and as a result were tightly bonded and obviously strong, while she'd met Reshiram a mere two hours ago. They were outmatched, and they would fall soon. Bitter tears would soon spill from her eyes, and I would go straight back to hating myself. But, wouldn't things be different once we were together? Surely once all of this was out of the way, things between us would go back to the way they used to be, like the times when it was just the two of us together; no fury, no hatred, no stupid Black.

_There would be no room for problems in our new life._

'_I've been waiting to finally finish you, Reshiram…' _Zekrom's hostile telepathic thoughts echoed as he stared his counterpart down, piercing scarlet eyes pinned at the white dragon across from him.

'_I'd like to see you try…" _Reshiram snarled in response, as White glanced quickly towards her and began gnawing anxiously at her lip as the realisation that she still knew next to nothing of her new Pokémon's strengths, weaknesses or even _moves, _hit home. The dragon, sensing her trainer's distress, offered its calming thoughts, though whether White could hear these or not I was unsure.

'_Do not fear, my Mistress, you already know how to use me in battle… just do what comes naturally…"_

I sighed and brushed away a protrudent spike of hair as the atmosphere in the room suddenly escalated to impossible levels. The Pokémon's' anticipation to fight filled the air as I took a brief step forward and met White's restless gaze with my own arrogant one. Like I'd said; this wouldn't last much longer…

"Ladies first," I called, hiding my smirk as her brow creased in suspicion.

"No way!" she shrieked, glancing quickly from me to Zekrom in an effort to piece together a solution. "You're planning something, you pig!"

She really was sharper than I gave her credit for, and a good thing for her case, too; if, like I'd originally calculated she would, she had seized the opportunity to deal the first blow and chosen Fusion Flare to inflict an average amount of damage on Zekrom, I could have easily retaliated with a Fusion Bolt, and since Zekrom's unique move is twice as powerful once it's been powered up by Reshiram's, that would have brought an end to her struggle once and for all.

"Fine then..." I sighed noncommittally, the tiniest of smirks playing on my lips. "…_I'll _go first…"

Both Light Hero and dragon braced themselves as I glanced dramatically from Zekrom to Reshiram, a fake indecisive pout on my face as if I actually had to contemplate what move to use next, when, in reality, I'd already practically choreographed the entire battle in my mind within seconds. I had no reason to be worried just yet- I might have let my guard down a little in letting White take down the rest of my team, but, while panic was currently crippling the said teenager at the very same thought, I was nothing but collected. I knew just how to get out of this, so why not play around for just a little while longer?

"Hmm… Draco Meteor, Zekrom!" I proclaimed, thrusting an arm in the air as the Pokémon fanned its amorphous, jet-black wings into the space surrounding it, and let out an ear-piercing screech as it paused momentarily to gather an unearthly orb of pulsating purple energy. White tensed from across the arena as she watched Zekrom fling its body into the air, and, upon the anticipant Reshiram, released a shower of hailing jagged meteors.

Reshiram snarled as it was pounded by a thrashing cascade of rock, though sturdily stood her ground as her trainer exclaimed anxiously behind her.

"What do I do?" she cried in anguish, more to herself than anyone else, as she clasped a trembling hand upon her open mouth. Reshiram firmly planted a heavy claw forwards as the meteors subsided and crumbed to dust after colliding with the tiles.

'_Do what comes to you, my Mistress…'_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she yelled in response, as Zekrom suddenly let out another hollering roar towards the opposition. _So White could hear Reshiram's telepathy too… Interesting…_

"Ready to give up yet, sweetheart?" I snickered from the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Shut up!" she snapped briefly towards me, before pausing to gnaw at her lip anxiously. She glanced many times up at the mighty dragon towering before her, before eventually clenching her eyes shut in frustration.

'_Just do what feels right, Mistress…'_

"I'm trying!" she yelled, sweat trickling from her forehead as her knees trembled beneath her. Panting heavily, she clasped a hand to her throbbing head as she surveyed the scene a dozen times more. She was unravelling.

"I'm waiting, White…" I sighed, folding my arms across my chest in feigned boredom as she straightened herself, her undying spirit suddenly breaking forwards once more as she bellowed towards her Pokémon.

"Sh-Shadow Claw, now!" she screeched, sending the dragon spiralling into the air to quickly ready a powerful attack on Zekrom. Steadying its massive claw, it paused for a moment before unleashing it in a pounding crash upon the black dragon, who ripped dents into the tiles as it skid backwards a foot or two following the collision.

Heavy breathing filled the arena as the conflict finally subsided, and White's angry, antagonising eyes met my calm, collected ones. I paused to think for a moment; maybe she, this young girl who, before now, had been nothing more than a ditzy teenager headed off on a journey with her friends, really did know how to use Reshiram… Maybe I wasn't taking her seriously enough…

I briskly cleared my throat, before raising an arm in signal to Zekrom.

Either way, I had a feeling that this battle wouldn't be ending anytime soon…

* * *

><p><em>-Black's PoV-<em>

_So close. So unbelievably close. _

The tops of my arms throbbed under the pressure of the guard restraining me's iron grip as I felt my feet carelessly dragging against the stone tiles beneath me. The pungent taste of blood, the remnant of an unsuccessful attempt of breaking free, stung my tongue, as my view remained pinned absently at the spinning floor beneath me.

_So very close. _

"Where should we dump 'em?" one guard grumbled across at the other as he came to a stop, dragging the stumbling Bianca to a stern halt. She groaned in agitation as the guard snickered callously in her ear.

The guard restraining me, eyeing the nearby castle windows, let out his own malevolent sneer as he brutally pushed me forwards, almost smacking me against the glass. "How 'bout out the window here? I'm sure they'd make a huge splat when they land on the rocks outside!"

"Shut up…" I managed to moan in retaliation, as the guard pulled me away from the glass, only to strengthen his grip on my arm and yank it forcefully behind my back.

"Watch your mouth, kid!" he snarled as I hissed in pain, and Bianca whimpered. Her watery eyes were pinned on me as the guard released his hold to grab an even firmer grip on my arms, before coming closer to jeer into my ear. "…Since I'm feeling especially charitable, I'll spare your pointless little life… but I know you'll enjoy watching as Unova falls, and that's why we've had some special, ringside seats made up for you…"

The other guard grunted, smiling slickly as our feet were once again lifted from the floor and recklessly dragged across the tiles into the next hallway. I cussed under my breath as I felt myself being shoved mercilessly against wall once more, and cold, iron chains bolted around my wrists. Next to me, Bianca was struggling wildly as the guard attempted to wrap the chains around the screeching teen, eventually gaining the upper hand and pinning her against the wall as he fastened the over-sized shackles around her petite wrists. They stayed put nevertheless as she quickly tried to yank them out, before erupting in another bout of furious shrieks as both guards pulled away.

"When you're done throwing your little tantrum…" one snapped towards Bianca, who only huffed sourly in reply. "…there's a little show for the two of you to watch... well, listen to, more like…"

I followed his gaze till I was met by a striking archway lingering towards the end of the hallway, deafening clashing sounds emanating from the room within. Straining my ears, my mouth fell open as I picked up the sounds of a young girl's shouts bellowing from far away, and I instantly found myself exploding in a fit of frenetic kicking and screaming. _It was White._

"Calm down, sonny, she can't hear you…" a guard mocked, as the both of them took a final few seconds to snicker coldheartedly in our direction before heading off back the way they'd come. "And you're gonna be there a while, save your energy for the good part!"

Their snide remarks faded into oblivion beneath my ear-splitting cries as I continued to stab my feet into the wall, into the tiles, anywhere I could reach, in a desperate bid to free myself from this torture. She was right there, practically right in front of me, yet these monsters were heartlessly holding me back, just like the beasts they truly were. There was no way she could hear me; the thunderous smashing sounds reverberating from the room far outmatched my shrieks, yet still I continued to scream as if she could.

Next to me, Bianca dangled glumly, tiny tears of desperation streaming down either side of her face as she silently watched me roar a final deafening time before collapsing into a fit of hyperventilation. I was so close to White, I could so easily just run straight ahead and take her far, far away from all of this, and yet I couldn't. I was useless.

"I-I'm sorry, Black…" Bianca sighed, yanking lightly at the chains, almost as if she expected them to just come off. I continued to force out rugged breaths as I hung my pounding head lowly, the floor spinning wildly beneath me as I closed my eyes and attempted to make everything disappear. This just couldn't be real…

"I-I…" I rasped, my knees shaking madly beneath me. "I let all of this happen… Why did I let her go? I could've stopped her!"

"No you couldn't Black, and you know that…" Bianca sighed, as she surveyed the archway ahead of us a final time before gradually allowing her head to hang morosely. "Please don't blame yourself…"

A deathly silence enveloped the halls. My mind seemed to have practically shut down, capable only of creating frazzled, anxious thoughts that buzzed about the insides of my heads as I half-consciously watched time pass me by. Even when, after what could have been anything between ten minutes and an hour, another crowd of guard's appeared and bound the rebelling Cheren and Iris next to me, I found myself unable to even shift my view from the tiles. I was breaking down.

"Black…? Are you okay, man…? What the…?" Cheren's broken words filtered through me as, after they and Bianca had swapped stories, their attention turned to me.

"He's been like that for ages… I think he might be broken…"

"Black?" Iris called to me, having unsuccessfully tried to wave an imprisoned arm in front of me. "Black, wake up!"

This time, I managed to pry my head from my chest, if only briefly, to cast my tear-drenched eyes upwards.

"I- I-m so s-sorry…" I stuttered, before finally giving in to my crippling emotions and allowing my knees to cave in and pull me back against the wall in a heap of tears and desperation. Bianca, bending down next to me, rested her head comfortingly in the crook of my shoulder.

"I think we all are, Black…"

* * *

><p><em>-N's PoV-<em>

_This wasn't working. How could it not be working?_

My heart palpitated thunderously against my chest as I watched Zekrom skid back against another pillar, smashing it to smithereens as it braced through Reshiram's burning attack. The said dragon, enormous white wings creating strong gusts as she flapped them through the dry air, instantly pulled back closer to her trainer as her counterpart roared tenaciously before prising himself with great difficulty from the floor.

Both were slowly draining away. Both were weakening. Yet neither was falling.

_This wasn't right. _

White, exhaustion rolling in the form of rivers of perspiration from her forehead, paused for many moments to inhale and exhale deeply, her shaking arms wrapped across herself as her legs trembled in exasperation beneath her. Under normal circumstances, I would have brushed these actions off as amateur- the typical reaction of someone who had no idea what they were doing, yet I found myself unable to; and maybe it was down to the fact that I felt like doing the exact same thing myself. This was unbearable.

Two hours the dragons had been fighting. Two long hours of wild bursts of flames, shocking blasts of electricity and deafening roars, and yet still no victor prevailed. How was this possible? I hadn't planned this- I hadn't anticipated that she would put up such a strong defence, and now I'd gotten myself stuck in a very deep, dark hole…

_I didn't know how to get out of this._

"Ready yet?" I called to White, feigning confidence as I inhaled slowly. I would have to keep going with the same willpower if I was going to stand a chance, and there was no way I was giving in now. Not when I was so close.

She stopped, her blood-shot eyes wide and anxious, and glanced quickly from Reshiram to me. She was starting to doubt herself- she didn't understand how to fight this fight, and she knew just as well as I did that it was only a matter of time before the entire battle lead up to an explosive and devastating climax, the outcome of which was still troublingly unclear.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I shook my head morosely at her words, inhaling sharply. "You know that's not true…"

She laughed then, though nothing like how I'd ever heard her laugh before. This laugh was worlds apart from those times she'd chuckled nervously when we'd unexpectedly met, or erupted into uncontrollable fits of giggles while we were trapped in Chargestone Cave; this laugh was malicious, desperate, and dripping with the vile bitterness of sheer, merciless hatred.

"You're a filthy liar, N. All you've ever done to me is lie- you lied about who you were, you lied when acted like you loved me, and now you're even lying to yourself…" Her voice trailed off momentarily as she paused to laugh in desperation, her eyes absently surveying the room before finding their way back to me again. "…So don't you dare tell me that you don't enjoy seeing everything fall into place in your sick little plot. You planned all of this, right from the start I'm betting, and you just didn't stop until everything around you was destroyed. Well, congratulations, your highness, mission accomplished! Are you happy now?"

I was silent as her words seeped into my brain and instantly started stinging. Again and again they spiralled about the depths of my mind, causing the insides of my head to pang with newfound guilt. Why was she saying things like this? Why did she have to mess with me like this, to make me question the simplest things that had once been so vividly clear?

"…I… I'm sorry White, but-"

"_But what!_ What can you possibly say right now that can make me forgive you for doing all of this? I _hate _you, N. _I hate your very insides, _so don't go telling me 'I love you' or 'I'll make it better' or any of that other crap, because I'm done with you! You're not the same, kind, loving person you used to be, and it makes me sick, because the N I used to know would never do anything like this… but you're not that N anymore, are you?" She stiffened at the last sentence, her eyes reluctantly glistening over in a veil of shimmering tears.

I stopped, staring straight ahead into her as the words registered, before quickly glancing towards my dragon and down at myself; a stranger. …Was it… was it possible that this wasn't who I was…? Was it really possible that I'd taken this too far, that I'd made an enormous, unforgivable mistake?

_Doubt! _Why was I back to doubting myself now, when this had been so very clear all my life? There was no place for doubt in my flawless plans, yet now everytime I looked at her, it suddenly consumed me, to the point where I almost wanted to give up…

_But N Harmonia didn't give up. _

I smiled then, a pathetic attempt at concealing the surfacing emotions that spiralled inside me, and exhaled. "…you were the only person that ever really understood me, White, that trusted me…" I stated, as she frowned in my direction, tiny tears trailing down her cheeks. "…I'm so sorry I had to ruin that…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore…" she snarled, as, with what little energy she had left in her exhausted body, she slowly raised an arm into the air. "I'm going to take you down, if not for my sake but for the sake of all good people in this world, people who don't deserve to have their Pokémon taken from them by a bunch of rotten crooks!"

Reshiram's muscles tensed as she straightened herself and anticipated her trainer's order. I clenched my own fist as Zekrom let out a low, antagonistic growl and dragged a jagged claw roughly against the floor. We weren't giving in just yet.

"…And you really believe you can do that?"

White buried her feet into the ground as Reshiram howled tenaciously in impatience, its azure orbs pinned on its arch-enemy. "Either I take you and all your little minions down…" she paused to inhale a final time as I quickly created a new strategy in my mind. This was it- this would be the final round of the battle… all that mattered now was impeccable timing.

"…Or I die trying! FUSION FLARE!"

"FUSION BOLT!"

A dazzling lightshow of luminous reds and crackling blues instantly streaked across the air, accompanied by the brash echoing of several ear-piercing booms as both dragons forcefully collided with each other in a heap of violent screeches. Dynamic winds whipped through the arena and beams of light consumed all as I felt myself being thrown back against the immense pressure of the unfolding conflict, my eyes suddenly becoming worn and unable to handle the intensity. Struggling to maintain my dwindling view, I could do nothing but yell as I felt my feet tangling beneath me, instantly forcing my body to the floor, though I caught myself before my head could hit the tiles. White's screams reverberated across the battlefield as, suddenly, an all-powerful, all-consuming blast of legendary energy erupted across the demolished hallway, bursting into millions of tiny, sparkling crystals before quickly subsiding as everything fell eerily quiet.

I coughed out a rasped breath, my legs too frail to push me from the ground, as my weakened eyes scanned what had only moments ago served as the warzone for one of the most momentous battles in history.

Beneath never-ending pools of swirling grey dust, the exasperated bodies of two dragons lay sedentary, motionless apart from the rugged palpitating of their heavy chests against the tiles. Neither stood. Neither lost. Neither prevailed.

They had simply cancelled out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only one more chapter to go! I'm currently adding the finishing touches, so hopefully it will be done in time for next Friday xx<strong>_


	17. 17 Haven

_**Hey… so this is the really the end, huh?**_

_**Thank you guys so so so much for all your support through this! You have no idea how happy it made me knowing that there were people out there somewhere who actually wanted to read my crap little scribbles… THANK YOU! **_

_**Announcement: Because my fanfiction account doesn't work properly and keeps freezing on me, I've created a new one, called 'Linkette64', and from now on any new fics I post will be on that. I've no more Pokemon ones planned for the foreseeable future, but if you like Zelda, and **__**only if you have finished Skyward Sword**__** I'll be putting up one fairly soon! (and if you don't like Zelda- get yo' ass to the nearest video game store and buy one of the best games on earth **_**pronto**_**, you'll thank me later!)**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you the final chapter… **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Haven<em>

_-Black's PoV-_

My skin tingled, buzzed, almost, with what I had first concluded was my exhausted spirit leaving my body after finally caving in. But as the feeling slowly expanded and conquered the lengths of my limp arms, I realised that this was not my spirit; this was unlike anything I'd seen before.

My ears still writhed with echoes of the deafening booming that had sounded only moments before, causing me to jerk upright from beneath my shackles and begin calling out towards the archway in the distance. Blinding beams of white light seeped into the halls as a sudden gust attacked the four of us prisoners, who could do nothing but squirm against its wrath in useless protest.

And now… well, _this_ was happening…

I glanced down at my imprisoned arms and instantly let out a cry of confusion as I watched my one-time impeccably powerful chains crumbling to dust beneath what appeared to be some sort of ethereal gathering of energy, which brushed peacefully across the top of my skin as it dismembered the heavy, iron shackles encaging my wrists. The energy, which now filled the room as aftermath of the explosion that had sounded from the arena moments ago, was wrapping around the four of us prisoners, freeing us entirely, and I was terrified that I knew why.

This was Reshiram's doing. Reshiram, as a last resort, had sent us her energy in hope that we would reach White, and this, if the hypothesis proved true, meant that White could well be in serious danger. But if a legendary dragon, said to be among the most powerful beings in the universe, couldn't protect White, then how the hell did she expect us to?

_I'd just have to figure it out._

Before the three to my sides could even begin to make sense of what had just happened, I'd shot forward, the sweet sense of freedom flowing through my veins, straight towards the colossal archway at the end of the hall. Deaf even to the cries of the grunts that now piled into the hallway, a sudden burst of energy shot through me and spurred me forwards; directly under the muscular arms of the guards that reached about frenetically for me and right through to the grand entrance of the arena.

Skidding to an abrupt halt as I felt something brash against me, I quickly steadied myself as I was met by a flash of rich golden fabrics and long, pallid-green hair thrashing in a fuming heat inside the archway, failing to even acknowledge my existence in the process.

At the sight of Ghetsis disappearing inside, I was filled with a sudden, all-consuming rage, most likely the same raw anger that had been accumulating inside me these past months, that instantly reawakened the seemingly-forgotten, furious wrath I'd grown so used to.

_I was back._

And then I was gone, uncaring as to even the safety of my friends fumbling somewhere in the mess behind me, flying straight under the archway without a second thought. A host of monochromatic colours flashed before me as I slid across the tiles into this colossal room, welcomed by a scene resembling a nightmare. Shards of demolished pillars and chunks of ceiling lay scattered everywhere, and the pools of glistening azure water at either side of the pathway were tainted with never-ending piles of fine, greyish dust. A chilling breeze wrapped against my skin as my eyes quickly surveyed the apocalyptic site before me, eventually landing on the enormous bodies of the two, jet-black and snow-white creatures lying at the end of the room.

"WHITE!" I shrieked, with what felt like my last breath.

* * *

><p>-N's PoV-<p>

_This… this wasn't real. I-It just couldn't be. I couldn't possibly have lost…_

"What is the meaning of _this?"_ my father's cold, heartless voice bellowed, as his lingering figure appeared storming from the top of the room. My body trembling with alien emotions- fear, disbelief, panic maybe..? I felt myself unable to even lift my eyes from the exasperated bodies of the dragons who only moments ago had towered above all else in heated rage, emanating immense power with every incensed breath.

"_I said…"_ he snarled, almost inaudibly, as his face deepened to a fuming crimson tone. "_What is the meaning of this!"_

I was silent as I listened to the pleading thoughts of my faithful companion lying limply on the floor across from me, before slowly reaching into my pocket once more for its pokeball. Seconds later, the defeated dragon disappeared in a sudden flash of power, back into the welcoming sanctuary of his pokeball, a device I'd always thought of as inhumanely and unforgivingly cruel, and yet now, this invention was the only thing that could protect my precious friend… Moments later, the opposing white dragon also disappeared inside its own zap of energy.

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"They… cancelled out…"

"_What did you say?"_

"They cancelled out, moron." This was not my voice, but rather the wearied, broken voice of the young girl slowly making her way from her position at the opposite end of the arena. _White._ "Accept it, _Ghetsis_; you didn't win."

She was truly unbelievable, unlike anything else that existed on this earth in spirit. Though she at last had the chance to flee, to escape from this sickening place and rebuild what was left of the life I'd taken from her, she stayed: to confront who I now recognised as the most evil man I had ever known.

His single working eye narrowing to an enraged slit, he watched her as she came to a stop a few feet away, totally unfazed. "You…" he hissed, the lines on his wrinkled face creasing even further. "This is your doing… if it wasn't for you…"

The echo of his hand bashing against the side of her face reverberated across the empty arena, sending her spiralling to the floor and me into panicked frenzy.

"_How could you!" _I shrieked as I attempted to push forwards toward her only to be forcefully hit back, though I managed to regain my footing before I could collide with the floor.

"Shut up, you sick, defective boy!"

His own rant was cut off as he staggered forwards momentarily, a force from beneath suddenly pushing against him, though it did next to no damage on him. Glancing down, I noticed it was White, who, having succeeded in landing a hit, clutched painfully at the scarlet bruising clouding her cheek.

"Why you little-"

Ghetsis spat out a dozen curse words I didn't understand as he reached out a twisted, muscular arm to forcefully grab hold of White and yank her upwards, her only defence coming in the form of distressed yelping and meek struggling beneath his iron grip.

"This ends _now… GUARDS!"_

"Father, you can't possibly-"

My sentence was abruptly cut off by the booming sound of a sudden influx of heavily-armoured guards stampeding its way into the demolished hallway, clutching gleaming mallets between their muscular arms as they began to sprint along the walkway towards us. My ears suddenly perking as I detected a familiar cry echoing from far away, shock pulsed through me as my view drifted towards the figure of a young boy staggering to the floor in the distance and just about managing to keep himself from falling into the water against the force of the guards rushing past him. _Black._

Before I could begin to piece together what he was doing here, my attention was drawn back towards the scene unfolding before me, as several guards encircled the struggling White and lifted her easily by her arms from the floor.

"Now, take this meddlesome _brat_ and throw her in the castle prison. When she learns to respect her elders, you can let her out… _for her coronation_…"

I gasped, a new bout of sickening guilt rippling its way through me. "Father! You can't do that, it's-"

"IT'S WHAT!" he shrieked, as White began protesting furiously, digging her nails into the arms of the guards and kicking wildly all around her.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed across at him as they tightened their grip on her. "I DIDN'T LOSE, YOU SICK MONSTER! LET GO OF ME!"

I swallowed nervously as Ghetsis' fuming, antagonizing gaze met mine, seeming to burn holes inside me with every passing second. "…i-it's not fair…"

He paused for a moment as he processed my words, before an amused glimmer formed in the depths of his eye and he began to laugh with a malicious, condescending tone in his booming bellows. "You think I'm not being fair!" he spat between guffaws. "You mean to say that _I'm_ the one who dragged this poor, innocent girl into all of this? That_ I'm_ the one who wasn't decent enough to simply let her toddle back off to whatever little hick town she sprouted from, that _I'm _the one who was so selfish that I had to have her all to myself? I think you'll find you're mistaken there, my son…"

I hung my head as despicable shame boiled in curdling rivers inside of me, and clenched my fists to prevent these accumulating emotions from spilling out. _Every word he said was true. Every word of it perfectly described what I had done to her, to the one I loved most in the world, to the one whose life I had purposely destroyed. I had forced her into all of this, and now she was going to hate me more than anything else…_

"N!" White wailed from her position beneath the guards' iron grip, her mass of chestnut hair strewn in all directions and her eyes pleading. "It's not too late N, you can still stop all of this!"

"Oh, so you're going to choose now to listen to what she wants, N? You're the one that ordered all of this, everything you wanted is finally falling into your hands so don't tell me now you take everything back…"

I clenched my eyes shut as the words stung. Why had I been so incredibly stupid, so blind? This whole thing had been one colossal mistake, one enormous act of idiocy on my behalf… Of course people and pokemon could live in harmony and peace… White had shown me that, she'd shown me what Unova was really like, how it wasn't the hideous world I'd always pictured it to be, and yet I'd rejected it. I'd refused to believe that the world was anything other than a ruthless, brutal place I'd assumed it to be, and look where this had led me. I'd sent the whole of Unova into a frenzy, I'd meddled with legendary dragons, and I'd destroyed everything that was important to me…

"WHITE!" a tormenting cry blasted from a few feet away, as the shape of a young boy appeared shoving hopelessly against the hordes of grunts blocking his path. He was knocked back effortlessly with each blow he attempted against the impenetrable defences. White, realising the arrival of her brother, began struggling even more.

"BLACK, DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!" she shrieked, as terrified tears began streaking down her cheeks and her entire being shook with panic. Calling out once more towards his little sister, he pushed harder against the burly guards, though this time was unsuspectingly trapped beneath the grip of one.

"Take care of that pest, will you?" Ghetsis snarled, sending White into a frenzy of deluded shrieks and cries; full torrents of tears cascading from her reddened eyes, to which he only snickered.

"Your majesty!" another voice blared from further down the room, as yet another pile of guards arrived into the arena, the figures off three struggling teens in tow. "We've located the rest of the trespassers!"

"Perfect… well then, toss them off the side of the cliff when you're ready, gentlemen…"

White began screaming at the top of her lungs and reaching out desperately for her beloved friends as an excruciating knot of guilt twisted in my stomach. Her whole world was falling to pieces because of me…. I'd caused the deaths of four innocent teenagers…

"Now, as you were saying, my son?" Ghetsis continued, his view drifting back towards me. "Do you have anything further you wish to add to this occurrence?"

White, now trembling uncontrollably, hung her head morosely, her arms firmly held back by the pair of grunts restraining her. Momentarily, her gaze drifted upwards to meet mine. That gaze; so powerful, so full of impossible suffering and anguish… suffering that a sixteen-year-old girl should never know…

Anxiously, I cleared my throat, my head spinning wildly.

"Th…this is wrong, Father…"

"_This is wrong? THIS IS WRONG?" _he guffawed, his face creasing in distaste. "…And you thought that what we've been doing all these years was ever right? You're even stupider than you look, boy!"

His booming laughter filled the deathly silence in the halls, as all eyes turned to us. "You really thought that I arranged all of this because I genuinely wanted to help the stupid Pokemon, didn't you? You thought that I went through the hassle of raising a brat like you so I could make the world a better place? You're a gullible moron, N, you always have been…"

Everything… was suddenly so clear. He, my father, who was supposed to love me and care for me, had used me. He'd used me in order to obtain the legendary dragons, and now that he had what he wanted, was going to use me to take over the whole of Unova. I'd just found out that my entire life had been just another piece of his meticulous plot to gain total control, and yet I found myself unable to muster the courage to even look him in the eye.

_Because I was just like him._

"N! N, please stop this!" White pleaded desperately, as her feet were effortlessly lifted from the floor and began to be dragged off several feet down the hallway. She screamed and kicked and clawed in all directions as her brother and friends both struggled madly, fruitlessly attempting to break the iron defence restraining them.

Seconds passed, and I could feel the blood gush through my veins, unable to even speak. My world, the world that up till now I'd been so sure I knew, was crashing down upon me, bringing with it all the beliefs I'd crafted over my life, the same beliefs I had been so certain of that I'd practically destroyed a nation just to prove they were right. And where had they gotten me?

"Drop her…" I muttered lowly, to which the pair of guards holding her cast hesitant glances towards one another.

"Sorry, your majesty?"

"You heard what I said, now DROP HER!"

The fury in my tone surprised even me, and caused Ghetsis to raise a curious eyebrow. White catapulted to the floor and landed with a thud on the tiles, pausing only briefly to register what exactly had happened before quickly scampering to her feet.

"…The others, too..."

The rest of the guards instantly released their holds on the rest of the teenagers, not wanting me to raise my voice again, and stood back as the four broke through the crowd to reach White, though she took several uneasy steps forward.

"Excuse me, son?" Ghetsis hissed from beside me, glancing quickly from the brunette to me. "…Are you questioning my authority?"

I feigned confidence as his harrowing gaze bit into me. "…You have no authority over me. _I _am the king…"

He began to laugh once more, that same sick, despicable laughter that made my insides twist in repulsion. Then, sharply raising an arm, he drew it swiftly across my face.

There was a loud gasp across the hallway as I stood perfectly still, my gaze glued to the floor and my cheek stinging with the same pain that had pulsated through me for practically eighteen years. I guessed that even the guards had never seen him hit me before; keeping his habits secret had always been a disgusting speciality of his.

"_DOES ANYBODY ELSE HAVE SOMETHING THEY WISH TO ADD?"_

Silence enveloped the arena once more, that was, until a young brunette girl, brow creased in fury, took several confident step forwards.

"_You…" _she snarled, stormy eyes pinned on the former king, who towered imposingly above her by a good foot. "…_disgust me…" _

_She'd really done it now…_

"Oh, so you think, little girl?" he laughed, balling his fist and sticking it threateningly in front of her face. "You think I'm the disgusting one, the one who put you through all of this? _I'm _not the one you should be angry at, my dear…"

"You've already played that card, Gramps, and frankly, I don't give two sh-"

His face then twisted into an ugly grimace, and swiftly, he reached for her, dragging her brutally by the neck of her shirt further up the hallway, straight towards the gaping hole where Zekrom had crashed into hours ago. I raced after them as he sternly lifted her into the air and dangled her body over the gap by the neck, eye narrowed to a malicious slit. She clawed at his hands as she clambered desperately for air, but still he would not drop his iron grip.

"_I've had just about enough of you, you worthless piece of dirt! You think you can stop me, stop the plans I've worked so hard on for the last two decades? I think it's time you learnt that you're nothing more than a troublesome nuisance, an annoying little pest that needs to be gotten rid of…"_

"_FATHER, NO!"_

Time seemed to come to a sudden halt as I watched his wrinkled hands loosen from around her neck, dropping her body into the gaping hole beyond. Relentlessly, I pushed my body forwards, knocking past the despicable old man and desperately reaching out for her as she began to fall. Disturbing possibilities seeped into my mind as her frantic cerulean eyes met mine, and all at once, my outstretched arm clasped onto hers.

And the man beside me let out a shriek of agony as his body fell back into oblivion.

It all happened in an instant, but to me, it felt like an eternity. My body trembled as White and I tumbled back from in front of the hole, and the figure of the man who'd raised me, the man who'd cut me off from the world and used me to obtain his own despicable desires, plummeted five-hundred feet to a doom most befitting for someone so evil.

_I had killed my father._

Silence engulfed the entire room as each and every pair of eyes fell upon the scene. My breathing quickened rapidly, and I clutched at my side in a bid to compose myself as a teenaged boy forcefully broke through from the crowd to catch his convulsing sister in a tight embrace, right before her knees buckled in and she slid expressionlessly to the floor, where he held her close as she began to sob.

I forced myself upright, and turning to the crowd, hung my head.

"Go…"

There was an ecstacy of confused fumbling, before the scene fell quite once more.

"_I SAID GO! HE'S GONE, YOU CAN LEAVE!" _I shriekedat the top of my lungs, with what felt like my last kernel of energy. "_TEAM PLASMA IS FINISHED!_"

This time, the deafening booming sound of dozens of grunts stampeding from the room filled the air, and I watched as my underlings, the people who'd faithfully and unfalteringly served me for 18 years, abandoned me without a second thought.

Word would soon spread throughout the castle, and in a matter of minutes, all signs that an unstoppable corporation had once been situated here would disappear. It was really over now.

I turned my back to the small group of teens that had gathered around White beside me, and gazed out pensively into the vacant space beyond. Beneath me, black waves crashed against jagged cliffs with forceful beats, washing away all traces of the man who'd destroyed me. The air around me was deathly still as I drew in slow breaths, my eyes glazing over in a remorseful veil as I stood expressionlessly examining the empty wasteland.

"Leave this place…" I murmured to White, and forced myself to look away as she scampered to her feet.

"N, it's all over now, we don't have to…"

"I said leave." I repeated coldly, feeling the space where my heart used to be clench. There was silence for many moments, until I felt her fingers gently entwining with mine. Glancing down at our hands momentarily, I quickly shook hers away. _Didn't she learn, or was she just blind? I had crippled her, stripped her of everything she loved and held dear, and still she wanted to fix things between us._

_But you can't fix what had always been broken._

"Go…"

From behind her, Black grunted. "Better do what he says…" he snarled as he grabbed hold of her arm and gently began to tug her along. She hesitated momentarily, before drawing in a quick breath and allowing herself to be ushered away.

I waited for many long, agonising moments, counting and listening to their footsteps as they left this cold, barren place, and along with it, my life. Five footsteps… Ten footsteps… Twenty… Unable to bear the tightening in my chest nor supress the tears, tears I had not allowed to spill in over ten years, trickle down my face, I shut my eyes to the world around me, my mind numb and my spirit fading away.

Thirty…

There was a long pause in the footsteps, before they suddenly accelerated and grew louder. There was a furious cry as White broke away from her brother's grip, and I turned my head to watch her as she cascaded towards my position at the ledge of the hole. Behind her, I noticed Black storming up the hall, only to be caught and restrained by the White's blonde friend, who forcefully grabbed hold of his arms and shoved her lips against his, immobilising him.

"_This is the way it's meant to be- _that's what you told me, that time in Chargestone Cave," White panted, before straightening herself up and edging towards me. Her face was strained; her eyes wide and lined with heavy bags, yet a soft, lifting smile lingered on her lips. I found it disturbing how these words, the words my father had incessantly told me as a child, seemed to hold an entirely different meaning coming from her mouth. "…You said that things always worked out the way they were supposed to, and I believe that now…"

I looked at her through stinging eyes, expressionless. My voice cracking, I forced out muffled speech. "…That was a long time ago, White… I'm not that same person anymore…"

She laughed in a strange manner, before moving in even closer and grabbing my hand tightly. "Of course you are! Team Plasma N is gone now- dead, passed, disappeared. There's no reason for you not to take back the life you never had- we can take it back together."

I managed a smile, the first one in a very long time. I wondered if she was right, if it was really possible for someone to just carry on as normal, especially after all I'd done. She laughed cheerily, before wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her head against my chest, and I sighed, thanking the stars for forgiving me.

"Can you really just do that?" I asked, as she lifted her head and her watery, azure eyes gazed soulfully into mine. She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Who knows?" she muttered, before tilting her head up towards mine. "…We'll just have to find out…"

She pressed her lips against mine, and the world around us slowly faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>So… 17 chapters, 79k words and eight months and seven days of writing later, I am finally finished… Holy cow that was tough…<strong>_

_**So how did I do? Good for a first fanfic? Terrible? Let me know your overall opinion!**_

_**Again, thank you so very much for your support. **_

_**Xx Amethyst**_


End file.
